A Tragic Love
by Zelda Aurion
Summary: Kratos lived in sin...Anna lived in guilt. When these two souls came together, they found a love so true that nothing could break it. Not even death. A girl's fight for justice and a man's quest for redemption. Kranna. Complete.
1. Defiance

Greetings all...In rereading my writing...I realized the original versions of the first few chapters were horrendous. So, I will be tweaking them. So for old readers, this is Chapter one's rewrite. For new hands...I hope you enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. sob

* * *

"Anna Jamison, come forth." yelled Forcystus, leader of the Iselia human ranch.

"Great," Anna whispered, rolling her eyes

A great crowd of people had gathered in the center of Iselia. The Desians were at it again, searching for one of the poor fools that wasted their energy with heroics, trying in vain to stop the Desians. In the center of the town stood the Desian Grand Cardinal Forcystus, flanked by guards and looking down his nose at any human who dared make eye contact. In the crowd itself, lurked a slightly conspicuous man: a mercenary clad in purple, a well used sword at his belt and fierce brown eyes shadowed but spiky red hair. He alone seemed bored with the proceedings, as though it was a normal routine for him.

Behind the villagers of Iselia were three people, arguing fiercely. A young man, Ahmond Senshi, with spiky black hair was red in the face, shaking his head. The blonde woman, Denise Robins, next to him was jabbing a finger in his chest. Between the two stood Anna, a tall, well built brunette who looked as fierce of a warrior as she truly was.

"Don't worry," she said to the man shielding her. "It's fine."

"Are you nuts?" whispered Ahmond. "They murder you!"

"You've fought by my side for how long and you still can't remember how to handle this situation?" she replied.

"Good lord, Ahmond," Denise spat. "Let her go."

"But-"

"It's an order Ahmond." Anna said fiercely. She stepped forward, easing through the crowd.

"Stubborn fool," Ahmond muttered rebelliously.

"Hello, my little chickadees!" Anna called waving mockingly at the Desians. "I guess you found me. Does this mean are little game of hide and seek is over?"

"Anna Jamison," announced Forcystus. "You are hereby charged with the murder of over twenty Desian guards, the destruction of several Desian projects, and the releasing of the following host bodies..."

"Yes, Yes, we all know what I did," Anna said waving the hand that wasn't resting on one of her twin blade swords. "Can we just get on to the part where I kick your ass and go on my way? I've got some of your exspheres that are just begging to be destroyed."

"That's cute," Forcystus laughed. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's see you amazing skills."

"Sorry," said Anna, "But out of common courtesy, I let the weaklings send out their imps first."

The mercenary had been staring at the girl intently, as though trying to place her face. But the minute he heard her words, he let out a soft "Ah," and disappeared into the crowd.

"Pretty confident for an inferior being," Forcystus sneered. "Let's see if you really are the hero these worthless humans have been waiting for."

Anna heard footsteps behind her and she whirled around to find herself surrounded by Desian guards. She drew her twin blade swords and flew at the Desian closest to her.

"Demon Light Spear!" she cried cutting down the first two with a powerful attack. She felt a swift slice across her back and turned around just in time to slice down another Desian. Reversing her cut, she neatly decapitated one Desian, driving her second sword into another's belly. She heard the twang of a bow string and a female shout, telling her that Ahmond and Denise had joined the battle.

On and on she fought…but as she and her comrades found out, there were way too many. She heard Forcystus bark orders, but didn't stop to pay attention. A death cry sprang from the lips of the Desian behind her as she collided with an unfamiliar back. She spun, swinging up one blade to drive it through her foes belly but-

Clang!

Sparks flew as Anna's blade clashed with another man's sword. Anna stared for a moment, trying not to flinch under the most intense eyes that she had ever seen. It felt as though he was looking right inside of her. She shook her head trying to regain her senses and finally looked around. Forcystus and his men were gone. The crowd, plus Ahmond and Denise, were focused solely on Anna and the purple clad stranger.

"Who are you? Did you help us to drive off the Desians?" She asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Why?"

"It was a better use of my time then watching your companions poor swordsmanship." He lowered his blade. "Although yours was not brilliant, if I may say so.

"What the hell did you just say?" Anna and Ahmond yelled in unison.

He sighed and said slowly, as though he was talking to children. "Your swordsmanship is unrefined," he said, lowering his blade. "You need to concentrate on eliminating your weaknesses." He turned and walked away. "If you care about your life."

"Damn you!" Anna yelled. "Get back here!"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her, "You resemble your parents, clearly. Let us hope you don't fail as they did."

* * *

Reveiw!! Reveiw!!! Please for the love of everything REVEIW!!! 


	2. Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tales of Symphonia. Also, Ahmond's name was borrowed from Witch Hunter Robin.

_

* * *

__Hi mom. Hi dad. How are you? Things are fine here… but the village needs you. I need you. It's so hard to be the village leader. What if I fail them all? What if I fail you?_

Anna opened her eyes and stared down at her family's graves, thinking about how her life had turned upside down. Ever since her parents and almost all of the villagers were killed, including and all three of her brothers, she had been completely lost; always dwelling on the deaths she could have prevented.

"Talking to them again?" said a voice I her ear. Ahmond had come up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what else to do…" she trailed off. "I need help. I can't run from the fact that I let them die…"

"You did not let them die!" Ahmond barked.

"I was on watch…"

"So was I!"

"But the Desians outnumbered me…"

"We were all outnumbered!"

"If only I had been stronger…"

"Anna, listen" Ahmond turned to face her. "It wasn't your fault. Your parents knew that the day would come when the Desians would find us. They knew the risks. We all did."

"But I can't lead Jalisa!" Anna shrieked. "No one believes in me! The villagers are all suffering from their losses, slowly piecing their lives back together and their leader is wandering around asking for help from her dead parents!"

"Not true!" Ahmond shot back. "We all believe in you. And if no one else, you know I do! We've been friends since we were babies. I've fought with you, I know you. You'll lead us out of this. I know it."

Anna turned back to her parents' graves. She longed to believe him… she really did… but the shadows pressing on her mind were too strong to resist. Her memory of that night was nothing but darkness and she knew she'd never be whole again until she found who killed her parents… and why they let her live.

"Thanks Ahmond…" she muttered. "You best get back to Jalisa…I'm coming."

She felt him hesitate on the point of arguing, but he thought better of it and walked away.

"Hey Ahmond!" Anna called, struck by a sudden thought. He turned to look back at her. She kept staring at her parent's graves as she asked, "That man in Iselia… have you found anything about him?"

"A mercenary," Ahmond replied. "A wandering mercenary. They talk about him in whispers. They say he knows no fear and stares death in the face, completely devoid of any emotion."

_Except the sorrow in his eyes, _Anna thought.

"Devoid of emotion… could he be…" she asked turning around. But Ahmond shook his head.

"No…or else why would he have cut down the Desians? They are one with Cruxis remember?"

"Oh right…"

"I'll see you back in the village, Anna."

"Thank you Ahmond."

He walked away leaving Anna lost in her shadows.

_Yes thank you Ahmond, but the way ahead is just as dark as ever. If only I could remember that night. I see the flames, and I can smell the smoke. My heart was pounding as I slaughtered Desian after Desian. Then pain...pain so terrible that all was dark. But I still fought... until a heavy blow rendered me immobile. And the darkness became complete. Except for pain... I could sense sorrow... but it was beyond my own._

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps and far off screams came to her ears and she pulled out her swords listening intently.

"ANNA!" Ahmond came running into view a bloody gash on his arm his eyes wild with fear.

"Ahmond wha-" Anna cried, but he cut her off.

"DESIANS!" He boomed. "They've returned! To Jalisa."

_NO! Not again! They'll kill my people. I'll be powerless to stop them! I'll fail! _Anna wrung her hands as she looked desperately around for anything that might help her summon up her courage. And then, the voice of that man in Iselia rand through her head.

_"Or you'll fail just as your parents did."_

Anna gasped. The mercenary... he knew it was coming. He was trying to warn her.

Anger flared up at once inside of her and it startled Ahmond to see the old Anna staring back at him.

_HOW DARE HE CALL MY PARENTS FAILURES!_

"Let's go!" Anna cried and Ahmond jumped up. They raced off toward Jalisa.


	3. The Runaway and the Mercenary

OK guys here's Chapter three. Sorry it takes me so long toupdate, but school and guard are mega time consuming. Any waysread and review and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did own it that means I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

"Ahmond what happened!" Anna shrieked.

The two had arrived at Jalisa to find bodies everywhere. But strangely enough, none of them were the villagers, but all were Desians. Even stranger was the fact that no one was in the village.

"DENISE!" Ahmond yelled suddenly leaping over fallen Desians, stumbling half crazed towards another body. Anna realized with a jolt that it was Denise. She was utterly pale, lying facedown in a pool of blood. But she was breathing.

Ahmond's face was contorted with grief as he clutched Denise's body to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Anna held back her tears with difficulty as she tried to tell Ahmond it wasn't his fault, but the word caught in her throat.

"Ahmond…"

"Denise?" Ahmond said peering down into her face. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Ahmond's eyes.

"Oh thank god Denise!" Ahmond said kissing her on the forehead.

"Ahmond…" she said her voice growing stronger, "You're… such a jerk…"

Ahmond's eyes snapped opened as Denise closed her eyes again. He stared at her in amazement before laughing. Anna grinned at him. She knew he loved Denise and that Denise loved him, and as long as they had each other they'd be all right.

"Listen Anna," Ahmond said as Denise went still in unconsciousness again. "We gotta get Denise to Asilaj."

"Why take her to our other village outside of Asgard?"

"Well were do you think everyone else went, duh!" said a voice from above. Anna and Ahmond looked up as a woman, younger than Anna but long brown hair and dark brown eyes, leaped from a tree branch and landed smoothly in front of them.

She was dressed as an assassin just like Anna Ahmond, and Denise, in a black leather body suit with black boots and green armor plates on her shoulders knees and elbows, whereas Anna's were silver showing she was leader and Ahmond's and Denise's were blue showing that they were the top assassins.

"Alright Anna? Ahmond?"

"We're fine." Anna replied, her eyes narrowed. "And just what are you doing here Felicity? And why are you wearing father's plates? "

"Saving the village, what do you think?" Felicity said sweeping back her long curtain of brown hair."And I'm wearing father's armor because someone has to lead this village now that mother, father and our brother's are dead."

Before Felicity knew what was happening Anna had her on the ground her swords at her throat.

"Take it back!" Anna snarled.

"Or what… you have to be strong… _big sis…_" Felicity sneered.

"Or I'll cut your throat!" Ahmond said drawing his own sword.

"Waste of time if you ask me…" said a voice.

Anna looked up as a figure with spiky red hair, purple armor, and sorrowful eyes steeped out of the trees.

Felicity took the opportunity to flee into the woods.

"YOU!" Anna bellowed charging at him. "How dare you call my parents failures! Victory light spear!" she screeched

"Guardian!" He said calmly creating a force field of such strength that Anna was catapulted back into Ahmond.

"Who the hell are you?" Anna asked getting to her feet. "What do you want?"

"I am Kratos, a mercenary and I want to join your village of assassins."

"Like hell you do!" Ahmond spat. "You're a Desian aren't you?"

"No I am not," Kratos said in the same hollow voice, not taking his eyes off of Anna's face. Anna tried to look shrewdly back into the eyes that were piercing through her defenses, but she couldn't.

Something about him intrigued her, made her heart skip a beat. It was as though he held the stars, no the heavens, in his eyes, yet clouds of sorrow and pain covered his soul.

"Anna don't…" Ahmond whispered. "He might be one of them."

"Suppose I agree," Anna said suddenly. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Kratos folded his arms and glared in a manner that suggested he did it a lot. Finally he walked straight up to Anna and thrust his hand in her face, showing her the bluish orb that glinted in his hand.

"An exsphere!" gasped Anna and Ahmond.

"That's right… taken from a dead Desian." Kratos said lowering his hand.

"Suddenly there was a horrible coughing noise and all three of them turned to see Denise. She was coughing violently and blood was splattering onto her armor. He face was pale and her body was jerking and writhing wildly! She squinted her eyes tight and let out a hair-raising scream.

"DENISE!"

* * *

So there you have it. I was gonna kill off Anna's sister (tragedy beyond enduring)and make her a good guy but I like the whole sibling conflict thing. (Very Inuyasha of me.) Anywho... should I'll kill Denise. I duuno! Send me some reviews and tell me what you think. And for those of you whose imaginations aren't the best... the assassins are dressed like Sango and her Demon slayers from Inuyasha. Except with cooler weapons and capes! YAY! BYE! 


	4. Trust and Choices

The triumphant return! Here's the long overdue update that college,colorguard and my ex-boyfriend prevented! I hope y'all like it and please give mereviews! Feedback makes the world go round! TATA!

* * *

Kratos looked somewhat curiously at Denise as Ahmond lifted her up into his arms.

"Hold on Denise!" Ahmond said a tear sliding down his cheek. Denise let out another scream.

"We've got to do something!" Anna cried. "She needs help!"

"She's been poisoned," Kratos said softly walking up to Ahmond and Denise. Ahmond backed away.

"Get away!" Ahmond snarled. Kratos merely stood there.

"That attitude won't save her," he said simply. "She's been stabbed with Nimora, a blade poison that causes her to hallucinate terrifying images and boils the blood slowly. It's used by Desian Grand cardinals."

Anna couldn't believe this. Who was this man? How did he know so much about this? There's definitely something not right… but if he saves Denise.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Ahmond spat.

"You'll know if she dies."

"Bastard!"

"Ahmond!" Anna snapped. "Stop it! We have no time to waste." She turned to Kratos and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can you help her or not?"

Kratos stared back into her beautiful, pleading, brown eyes and saw the despair that lingered there. She was so young; barely eighteen, and she had taken on the full responsibilities of a full-grown leader. But that was to be expected. Her parents had probably all their children trained in combat sooner than trained in walking. She was alone in the world and all she had was her two friends, and a sister that was less than the scum of the earth. If his plan was going to work, then he would have to help Denise. Although he probably would have anyway.

"I'm not sure," Kratos said tearing his eyes away from Anna's. "I need to find the blade that pierced her…"

"What does it look like?" Anna asked searching around on the ground near the spot Denise was found.

"It'll be black instead of silver and have remnants of a dark substance on it…"

"Got it!" Anna cried victoriously thrusting a blade into his hand.

"That's it!" he said. He placed his hand on the blade and closed his eyes, muttering to himself. Suddenly the blade glowed blue.

"Lay her down and find the wound," he said suddenly holding the blade at the ready.

"There," said Ahmond pointing at the bloody gash in her chest. Kratos paused and looked from Anna whose brown eyes were wide and fearful, to Ahmond who had sheer torture in every line of his face.

"I'm sorry Ahmond," Kratos said softly.

"For what?"

Swift as lightning Kratos brought the blade down, leaving a long gash in Ahmond's arm, and before Ahmond could react, Kratos thrust the blade, wet with Ahmond's blood, deep into Denise's wound.

Denise let out an ear-piercing scream, shuddered violently, and lay still, as the Nimora blade vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Ahmond yelled advancing on Kratos.

"…Ahmond?" moaned Denise from the ground holding her head.

"Oh thank goodness she's alright," Anna gasped. Ahmond picked Denise up.

"If you EVER-" he spat but Anna cut him off.

"We are clearly in his debt Ahmond. How about a thank you?"

"Kiss my a-"

"Do not speak to your leader in that tone," said Kratos out of nowhere.

"Let's just get Denise to Asilaj…" Anna said.

* * *

"I assure you that the Desians will never again hurt our people…Forcystus and his men will pay!"

Anna ended her speech to gleeful cries of hope and victory as she stood on the elevated platform in the center of Asilaj. Ahmond and 3 other assassins stood as her body guards…Denise was absent as she was recovering in the sick house.

Kratos heard the far off sounds of Anna's speech from his hut in the forest. It was a small hut to house would-be assassins until they passed their initiation. That way, traitors couldn't divulge their secrets.

He had to admit, Anna had an impressive streak of leadership in her… but her lack of maturity showed in her reckless fighting and her continuous habit of falling right into the Desians hands. She needed help and badly.

Kratos strapped on his sword and strode out of the hut. He wasn't fond of sitting around.

_Well,_ he thought, _several small victories for me today. I finally caused fear for Forcystus, I've let Cruxis behind, and I've managed to gain the trust of the leader of the Jalisa assassins. Not bad…for a monster._

Kratos sighed. It always came when he was alone. An overwhelming burden of guilt swept over him like a familiar blanket…but no blanket was so heavy, so unwanted, or so bloodstained.

_Get a hold of yourself man!_ He mentally shook himself. _What I did two years ago is done and I cannot change it! I've put it behind me! I'm moving on!_

_But what about those you wronged? _said a nasty voice in his head,_ Have they put it behind them?_

No. 

_Then you will never be free!_

"I know!" Kratos shouted in an uncharacteristic display of rage.

"We know you know," said a sly, sarcastic voice from behind Kratos. "Indeed the expanses of your knowledge are unparalleled!"

Kratos spun around drawing his sword.

"Yuan." He said calmly, standing up straight and sheathing his word.

"Kratos." His former best friend and comrade in arms returned.

"You rarely make it a custom to dwell in the world of 'inferior beings'," Kratos said with a nasty spin on the words. "What are you doing here?"

Yuan sneered. "Just thought I'd see where you've been these last few months. Are the rumors of a mysterious mercenary roaming the land, halting Desian executions false?"

Kratos kept his face emotionless. "Stop skirting around the issue. What do you want?"

"I have a message from Lord Yggdrasill." Kratos's stomach twisted with anger.

"I don't care-"

But Yuan spoke over him. "Return to Cruxis now...or die."


	5. Before the Tempest

Kratos startled Yuan with a laugh, a bitter laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Kratos shook his head as he stared at his former friend and ally. If he were the same, guiltless Kratos of years past, he would have jumped at Yggdrasill's orders, but those days were gone.

"What is so amusing may I ask?" Yuan demanded.

"The fact that you're still soft enough to swallow Yggdrasill's beliefs and live as his lapdog," Kratos said. "I thought you were smarter than that. Or do you just long for his emotionless world to escape your own pain?"

Yuan shook his head. "Your time among the mortals has softened your brain. You forget: I have no guilt. I feel no pain. Emotion is for the weak."

"I'm certain that if Martel were still alive, she'd tell me different."

Yuan raised his hand and a ball of energy flew at Kratos. Kratos dodged it easily and withdrew his sword. "I struck a nerve."

"The angelus project is almost ready. Kvar says his equipment should be finished soon. Yggdrasill is giving you a choice: return freely."

"Or what?" Kratos asked.

"Or you dig your own grave." Yuan turned on his heel and was gone in a flash.

"You can tell Mithos that I am not as content to serve a guilty conscience as you." Kratos muttered aloud to the spot where Yuan had vanished.

A loud growl made him spin around, sword raised, ready to attack. Behind him was a large green and white…thing. It was crouched low on all fours ready to pounce. Carefully Kratos advanced to strike the animal down before it could kill him. As long as he was quiet- CRUNCH!

A twig snapped loudly somewhere in the woods. The animal pounced leaping for Kratos's throat.

"Demon Fang!" Kratos shouted.

"Barrier!" cried another voice, female. The spell was reflected back at Kratos, who just managed to get out of the way. He jumped high in the air and cried "RISING FALCON!"

"BEAST!" The spell hit him full on before he could collide with his target. He was thrown backward through the air. He flipped over to take the fall on his hands before jumping back up to face his opponent.

It was Anna.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let you attack my dog." she said with a grin.  
Kratos stared at the animal who was wagging it's tail happily as Anna scratched it's enormous ears. "Dog?"

"Yup. I rescued him from Desians on my first operation back when I was twelve. They tested exspheres on him, causing him to mutate. But exspheres don't kill animals or alter their personality, just mutate the genetic code causing their body to change."

"You certainly are knowledgeable," Kratos replied. "If somewhat lacking in experience."

"Umm…call me crazy, but I think I just stomped you."

"I was distracted by your strange dog." Kratos pointed out.

"And I used that to my advantage," Anna said simply.

"Kind of reckless to hide behind a distraction." Kratos said

"A warrior uses any resource available." Anna replied with a smug smile.

"Are you implying that you are a warrior?"

"I imply nothing. I'm saying flat out, yes I am a warrior."

"A warrior would not have let a group of Desians get the better of _him_."

"You're right, unless _she_ made a small miscalculation due to overconfidence."

"Overconfidence can be deadly."

"As your minimal defeat just displayed, right?"

Kratos opened his mouth to retort, but was at a loss of what to say, for the first time in his life at that. He had to admire this girl's spirit.

"Touché," Kratos surrendered. "But don't think you've won the war, just the battle."

"I look forward to future battles," Anna said with a bow of her head. "That's why I am here as a matter of fact." Her smile vanished to be replaced by complete sincerity. "Do you honestly and truly wish to become an assassin?"

"Indeed I do," Kratos answered.

"Then tonight at midnight, your trial will begin."

"What is required of me in this trial?" Kratos asked.

"You shall see." Anna said with a hint of a smile. "Just be ready and pray to Martel for luck." She turned away and said, her voice very smug, "You'll need it."

* * *

"You did what!" Ahmond barked and Denise moaned in pain at his loud voice. 

"I have set Kratos's Trial for tonight at midnight.' Anna said. "And you, my friend, will do your part."

"And if I refuse? Ahmond asked.

"Well you know the penalty is death," Anna said waving her hand disinterestedly. "But I know you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ahmond said. "You wouldn't kill me…right away," he added lamely.

"Well, three reasons." Anna said crossing her arms. "1- You don't want to die. 2-You're in Kratos's debt for saving Denise 3- You want the chance to fight him."

"Very true," Ahmond said with an evil grin.

"Not to mention, since Denise is out of commission, you get to pick one of the fourwho will test him, and you can choose anyone." Anna grinned.

Ahmond sneered again.. "I think you know who I'll pick."

"Seeing as how Sei is already involved, yes I do know," Anna said. Sei was the third top Jalisa assassin. He also happened to have healing powers that he could use in battle, which made him difficult to defeat.

"Well Anna, looks like you get to participate in yet another Trial!" Denise groaned from her bed. Ahmond stroked her hair back from her head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hopefully, this time there won't be any traitors," Anna muttered.

"Nah!"Denise said, "You can trust Sei and Ahmond," she reassured Anna. "They don't crave power as Felicity did."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ahmond said you ran into her," Denise said. Despite her weakened state, you could hear the hesitancy in her voice. But it did no good. Ahmond let out a howl of fury and whipped out his sword and drove it into the wall of the sick house where he left it, quivering slightly.

"Ahmond, she'll pay," Anna said resting her hand on his shoulder. She felt so wretched and so guilty, for had it not been for Felicity, Ahmnod's brother would still be alive.

Anna had three older brother's: Adam was the oldest, followed by Edric and Samuel, all three of which had perished in the Desian's attack on Jalisa, the same night Anna's parents died. Felicity and Anna alone of the family had survived.

Ahmond's younger brother, Jason, turned twelve the week Anna was named leader and native born Jalisa assassins took their Trial at twelve, though it was slightly different for initiates. Natives had to defeat the youngest qualified member of the leading family in non-death combat. If they lost, they had to reapply when they turned sixteen. Felicity was two years Anna's junior, being sixteen. She had qualified as an assassin just four months before her family was slain, having failed to defeat Anna when she was twelve, therefore Jason was to fight Felicity.

Felicity had always resented Anna for her defeat those years ago. She fought ruthlessly against Jason, determined to defeat him, yet failed. Jason had her on the ground at sword point in defeat. Anna ordered him to standdown and Felicity to rise and bow in defeat. Jason withdrew and awaited Felicity's resignation, which she gave begrudgingly. When Jason turned to Anna to take the oath, Felicity struck him from behind killing him where he stood. She fled Jalisa thereafter, with Anna, Denise, and especially Ahmond, vowing her death.

"Ahmond…I swear to you," Anna whispered. "She will pay."

"I have to kill her, I have to kill her!" Ahmond moaned in emotional agony.

"You mustn't regret you're desire for revenge!" Denise soothed.

Ahmond looked up, flames burning in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was low and deadly.

"I don't."

* * *

A sound shook Kratos from his pesive wonderings about Anna and the Jalisa clan. Looking out of the small window of the hut, he saw a flickering of orange light: fire. 

He raced outside, sword drawn ready to strike but stopped dead at the sight before his eyes. No less than 30 hooded figures had formed a gapless circle around his hut, each holding a torch and staff. As he watched, the circle parted and another hooded figure came forward.

"State your name, novitiate," said a familiar male voice.

Kratos relaxed a bit, assuming this must be the beginning ofthe Trial, but did not lower his sword. "Kratos Aurion."

"Novitiate Kratos Aurion, are you ready to begin the Trial of Jalisa?"

"Yes," Kratos sheathed his sword. "I am."

"Then follow to the village of Asilaj, where you will face the ultimate challenge, novitiate."

* * *

I HAVE RETURNED! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry the update took so long, but thanks for waiting patiently. I hope you enjoy it and I'm now back on track with updates now. look out for chapter 6 and Kratos's Trial! Read and review and as always ENJOY! 


	6. The Trial of Jalisa

Kratos followed the Jalisa clan through the dense forest in silence. The farther they went, the denser the forest became, until they finally stopped in front ofa large curtain of ivy. Kratos's brow furrowed as he wondered why they simply did not go through. Then the person that had spoken stepped forward and whispered something Kratos could not hear, but assumed it was a password because the ivy parted and they walked through to find an enormous gate. Another whispered word and a grinding noise pronounced the lifting ofa latch and, the large wooden gates of Asilaj opened with an ominous creaking noise. Kratos stared as the expanse of the village came through the darkness. The houses were small, but cozy, crafted of wood with leaf roofs. The three tallest buildings were side by side on the northern side of the village. The buildings were headquarters, where Anna lived, the armory, and the infirmary, each of which had a balcony. A large clear space directly in front of the three buildings was the town square and it was around this area that the hooded assassins formed a large half circle. Two led Kratos to the very center then disappeared into the throng.

"Novitiate Kratos Aurion!" rang out a the same male voice. Kratos was getting very tired of that term. He looked up to see a hooded figure on the balcony in front of him, headquarters. He assumed it must be Ahmond, seeing as how the voice was vaguely familiar and he was of rank. "You are about to undergo the Trial of Jalisa. This is a test of strength, cunning, trust, and above all honor. Your battle skills as well as your determination and spirit will be evaluated. Should you come through alive, you will be an Jalisa Assassin. Do you accept this challenge?"

"Yes," Kratos stated.

"Very well. The objective is simple. You will face three warriors of Jalisa in non death combat. Each fight will continue until one combatant cannot continue, or until 6 hits have been landed on a combatant. Should you lose to the first two warriors, you will return to the hut outside of Asilaj and try again in three days time. Should you fail again after that, you will be killed. If you fail in the third battle, first or second try, you will be slain. If you kill an opponent, you shall be killed. If an opponent other than the triumphant final warrior should kill you, or if the final combatant kills you in spite of your victory, they shall be executed. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Then prepare yourself! For I, Sei, bow to no man!" cried a different voice from behind Kratos. "Tiger Blade"

Kratos unsheathed his sword while yelling, "Guardian!" He just managed to block the attack. One of the hooded figures had come up behind him and struck without warning before flipping over his head. Kratos spun around as the figure removed his robe to reveal a young man with spiky blond hair and a sword resembling the rippling of water.

Kratos didn't hesitate. "Beast"

"Fierce Demon Fang!"

The spells hit each other and ricocheted off. Sei dodged but Kratos was hit and shot backward. The blow was light and he sent a double demon fang before Sei could react. It hit Sei dead on and slammed him to the ground. Kratos then slammed him with a rising falcon, landing three hits in a single instant. A huge gash formed on Sei's chest, causing him to double over gasping. Kratos was sure he would not be able to go on,.

Sei looked up at Kratos and grinned. "First Aid!" The gash and blood vanished.

_Damn it! He's a healer as well!_

Sei took advantage of Kratos's distraction to thrust a stab and uppercut at him, but Kratos dodged and Sei parried a swift cut to his back. The swords clashed, odd sparks coming from Sei's. Sei went for his leg, but Kratos landed a gash on Sei's arm. Sei healed himself again.

"Tidal Wave!"

Kratos was propelled by a huge wave of water into the air. But rather than fall back to earth and take a third hit, he flipped in mid-air.

"Rising Beast!"

Kratos shot towards Sei and hit him with full force. Before he could recover, he was hit by a powerful blow, a beast attack, and flew thirty feet backward before crashing to the ground, where he lay motionless in defeat.

"Novitiate has defeated Assassin and Healer Sei!" said the voice. Kratos looked up. The voice came from directly behind him, but the hooded figure above hadn't moved. Another person was directly behind him and he faced this person sword drawn.

"Sonic Thrust!" Kratos drove a heavy stabbing attack at the figure, but he parried it easily. Kratos cursed his hesitation, for he knew who was under that robe and returned the sardonic smile Ahmond gave him as he disrobed.

"I've been waiting for this!" he hissed. Ahmond swung his sword at Kratos's head, who ducked and went for the belly. Yet to his surprise, Ahmond swung out a leg and swiped Kratos's feet from beneath him, causing Kratos to go face down in the dirt. A scrape of metal on metal pronounced the arrival of a log gash on his shoulder as Ahmond's blade went right through his armor. Kratos jumped to his feet and raised his sword just in time to block Ahmond's vicious uppercut. He kicked out with his leg and pushed Ahmond back.

"Fierce demon fang!" Kratos cried. Ahmond took the hit directly and skidded backward a few feet, grinning evilly.

"You're not bad!" he called. "But a Jalisa assassin has one thing going for him, or her, that you don't!" With that he flipped backward and landed among the crowd of hooded figures, causing Kratos to lose sight of him.

_Damn it! Where did he go? Predictably, he's going to sneak attack me and, while it could be considered cowardly, it will pay off!_

"An assassin uses his surroundings! And the most important element." Ahmond's voice came from where it had before, and Kratos spun around to look up at the balcony of headquarters, but it was the same person, he was sure, they hadn't moved…so how…

_Wait a second, it was a trick! Ahmond was never up there! But he was nearby! How…_ Kratos looked up and around. _Use my surroundings…Aha!_ Kratos finally realized how Ahmond was throwing his voice. The trees around head quarters stretched tall and some of the longer branches stretched slightly into the town square, one of which would have dropped someone right were Kratos stood when he defeated Sei.

"Hey Ahmond!" Kratos yelled. "Do you mean the element of surprise?" Kratos raised his sword. "Wind Blade!"

Ahmond let out a yell as he tumbled out of the tree and the attack landed three gashes on his left arm. Kratos didn't wait for an invitation.

"Double Demon fang!"

"Barrier!" Ahmond shouted. Rather than destroy the attacks however, Ahmond's shield reflected them back at Kratos, who flew twenty feet backward, not expecting the attack. Before he could get up, Ahmond shot him with a fireball, tying the score to four hits to four hits.

_He's good! Kratos said, but not good enough. I'm holding back a lot and he's still not perfect. Then again, I'd kill him if I weren't holding back. I need to finish this quickly if I want to be able to take it easy on the last guy._

Kratos leapt up into the air, much higher than normal people could, and pointed his sword at Ahmond. "Fireball!"

"Barrier!"

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Kratos shouted as the fireball came back at him. Instead of putting up guardian, he threw his sword straight through the fireball and dove back to the ground. The sword, now enshrouded in flame, landing at Ahmond's feet sending up a wall of flames in front of him and obscuring his vision. Kratos raced towards his sword, wrenched it out of the ground and thrust it through the fire, satisfied to hear Ahmond cry out as the blade sliced his shoulder pad.

"Tidal Wave!" Kratos shouted, extinguishing the flames and rocketing Ahmond up into the air. Ahmond landed on his back, but jumped up anyway and was face to face with Kratos. They stared each other down eye to eye, triumph in Kratos's eyes, bitter resignation and rage in Ahmond's.

"You'll never be one of us!" Ahmond hissed. He gave a curt bow and walked to into headquarters. A minute later, he emerged on the balcony next to the still stationary assassin.

"Novitiate has defeated Assassin Ahmond!" Ahmond announced, the disgust evident in his voice. "He has passed the first two test. Novitiate, are you prepared for your final battle?"

"I am." Kratos said wiping his sword on his thigh. One more mindless assassin to defeat and this foolish game was complete.

Ahmond turned to the assassin next to him and muttered something. The assassin nodded and jumped off the balcony. Kratos lifted his sword as the assassin approached slowly with no weapon drawn. When he was less than two feet away, he struck out with a fist and caught Kratos in a fierce blow that sent him onto his back. The assassin made to stomp down on Kratos's chest, but Kratos rolled out of the way. Unfortunately, whoever this was expected it and dove sideways into a handspring, knocking Kratos in the face, sending him into the dust again. Rather than try to get up, Kratos lashed out with his sword.

_THUNK! _The assassin stopped the slice with his boot and landed another punch on Kratos face.

_What the hell? Why doesn't he draw his sword? If this hand to hand continues, I'm finished! I've got to get his weapon drawn!_

Kratos jumped up and swung heavily at his opponents head, who crouched as expected. Kratos brought up his knee, catching him in the gut. The assassin doubled over, backing up as Kratos swung at him with both sword and fist, landing a punch. The opponent swayed for a minute, slightly shell-shocked and Kratos saw his opening. He swung his sword up and slammed it down at his opponent.

_CLANG!_

Sparks flew as Kratos blade collided with two unfamiliar twin blade swords, the same weapon type that Anna used, and Kratos pushed his opponent back with all his strength. Suddenly a Beast attack shot at Kratos. _What the hell! He conjured it silently!_

"Guardian!"Kratos shouted. The attack pushed him back but did not hit him. He was through playing games with this guy, whoever he was.

"Photon!" Intense energy knocked his opponent backward, and down.

"Victory Light Spear!" Kratos hit him again before he could recover.

_"I knew it! He's fine as long he doesn't take a full on hit. That explains why he distracts using hand to hand combat. But he leaves himself to vulnerable after the first hit._

Kratos hesitated debating whether to resume hand to hand as a distraction, to lure his opponent into a false sense of comfort, or to keep using magic. This hesitation resulted in a rising falcon straight to the chest.

Kratos looked at the deep gash in his chest and saw his opponent freeze. Kratos didn't know why he hesitated, but took advantage of it.

"Super Lightning Blade!"

His opponent flew backward and skidded across the ground a good two feet. He leapt up and charged wildly at Kratos, swinging heavily at Kratos's head. Kratos held up his sword and as he expected, his opponent launched it from his hand. In that brief moment of distraction Kratos caught his chin in a fierce uppercut. He let out a grunt as he landed on his back in defeat.

Kratos sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. Every assassin was silent.

Kratos looked back up to the balcony where Ahmond stood, glaring as he stood gripping the railing in rage.

"Novitiate Kratos Aurion," Ahmond said through clenched teeth as if it were causing him great pain to say the words. "You have passed the Trial of Jalisa. If you are prepared to take the oath, face your opponent and kneel."

Kratos did as he was told, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him as he pulled off his robe.

Kratos gasped. It was not a man at all, but a girl. A very familiar girl with long brown hair and brown eyes that gleamed in amusement.

"Sei Samos and Ahmond Senshi! Come forward!" Anna called over the crowd.

Sei came forward and stood on Anna's right side. Ahmond, glaring furiously, stood on her left.

"Lay your weapons at his your feet and bow to recognize your defeat." Sei immediately did as he was told, but Ahmond hesitated before dropping his sword unceremoniously at his feet and sinking into a low, sarcastic bow. Anna's eyes flashed in anger but she proceeded.

"Do you Kratos Aurion, swear to uphold the honor of the Jalisa Assassins?" she asked.

"I do." Kratos said.

"Do you swear to uphold the secrecy of this clan and show loyalty only unto the Jalisa?"

"I do."

"And above all, do you swear to do everything in your power to destroy injustice, evil, and fight for freedom and equality?"

"I do." Kratos said.

"Then rise, initiate Kratos, and take your place as one of us."

* * *

Ooh guess what! This chapter is a long one! Yay! Anyways, this is my first battle scene, so be kind! Read, review, and enjoy! 


	7. The Mission

1Mithos Yggdrasil stood angrily in the control room of Welgaia, and he was not pleased.

"Yuan!" he barked into thin air. Yuan immediately appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil," he asked, sinking into a bow.

"Did I not tell you to retrieve Kratos from Sylvarant?" Yggdrasil asked, his normally cool voice low and dangerous.

"Yes, you did." Yuan mentally sighed. He knew what was coming. Yggdrasil had always favored Kratos over Yuan and it galled him to no avail. Kratos could slip off to various places whenever he wanted, but Yuan always had to do the grunt work.

"Then where is he?" Yggdrasil asked.

"He said he will not return. Not at the present time," Yuan replied. "To quote the man himself: 'I am not as content to serve.' "

Yggdrasil's face went calm and a sneer illuminated his pale face with something maniacal to match his insanity. "So Kratos thinks he can get away that easily? Hah! The fool. He underestimates the importance of the Angelus Project and thinks that I will let him wander as usual."

"Shall I retrieve him forcibly?" Yuan asked, trying hard to suppress the pleasure he received at the mere thought of having the slightest bit of power and triumph over the mighty Kratos.

"No," Yggdrasil said. "It would be pointless now. He'd be expecting it. We'll let some time pass." Yggdrasil sneered wider. "And maybe by then, he'll have something to lose."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna rose early the morning after the Trial. Most of the village was still sleeping after the long night, but Anna was wide awake ready to raise the devil. She dressed quickly and stormed out of headquarters to the large house across the square. Without knocking, she kicked the door open so hard that one of the hinges flew across the room and smacked the bleary-eyed Ahmond in the head, drawing a ribbon of blood.

"What the h-" but Anna cut him off with such a hard a kick to the mouth that blood exploded from his lips and splattered onto her boot. Ahmond let out a strangled cry and dove for his sword, but before he could strike back, Anna had seized him by the front of his night shirt and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Anna-" he sputtered "Wha-…Sto-...Can't...breathe!"

"Good!" Anna snarled releasing him, doing nothing to prevent him crashing to the floor. "Explain your hesitation last night! And that tree stunt! And your dishonorable conduct at the Trial! You were fighting to kill him weren't you, thinking I'd let you off If I did?" Anna threw a bow and arrow at him. "I found your arrows when the tree branch fell," she spat. "Why? Why were you going to kill him!"

"I wasn't try to kill him!" Ahmond sputtered. "I was trying to ensure he couldn't win!"

"You know arrows are forbidden!" Anna yelled. "And what if your aim had been thrown off by something and you had accidentally killed him?"

"Then I'd die knowing I protected the Jalisa assassins!"

"Why do you think we need protection from him?" Anna cried.

"I don't trust him Anna!" Ahmond shouted. "There's something not right about him! Where did he learn that photon attack? And a normal man wouldn't have been perfectly ok after one of your stabs! And that exsphere! How are you sure he can be trusted!"

"How are you sure he can't?" Anna whispered. Her voice dangerously low.

"Your parents never would have let a man like that become an assassin!" Ahmond yelled. "and you know it!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. He hadn't meant them and he knew it was the worst thing he could ever had said to her. It felt as though flames erupted around Anna such was her rage. Ahmond withdrew and backed against the wall as Anna advanced on him, her swords raised. But rather than strike Ahmond, for she feared she'd kill him-

"Sword Rain!" she cried and a fierce series of blows struck Ahmond's blade until it shattered into dozens of shards. Anna turned on her heel and stomped out of the house, turning back to give her decree. "Ahmond Senshi, you are under house arrest for dishonoring a sacred custom and blatant disrespect."

"You can't do that!" Ahmond gasped, staring at his broken sword.

"Watch me!" Anna snarled slamming the door. She stormed back outside, and marched to Sei's house, who was fortunately awake and fully dressed when she kicked the door open.

"Get over to Ahmond's," Anna ordered. "He's under house arrest. Take the first shift until I tell someone to relieve you. Take Selena with you," she added, nodding at his wife.

"Yes ma'am," they mumbled bowing and leaving immediately.

"Oh and Sei," Anna caught his arm as he went past. "Sweep his house for all his weapons and bring them to headquarters, including his shattered sword."

"Okay…Anna?" he looked her in the eye. "Why is Ahmond under house arrest?"

"So he remembers his place," Anna snapped storming back home. "Oh, and tell Selena to send Kratos to me in an hour."

"Right."

Rather than return to headquarters and dwell on Ahmond's words, Anna proceeded to the infirmary to visit Denise. Despite her affection for Ahmond, Anna was certain Denise would understand and lend a sympathetic ear.

"Hi Anna!" Denise greeted her brightly. She was sitting up now and looked much healthier. "I'm going to be released tomorrow and back in action in three days time!"

"That's great Denise!" Anna said cheerfully, sitting down next to her mat on the floor.

"Yeah," Denise agreed. "So what's wrong?"

Anna tilted her head to one side and smiled sadly. "Am I really that obvious?" she asked.

"Yup," Denise said brightly. "Spill it."

Anna sighed and told her all about the Trial and Kratos as well as Ahmond's treachery and how he was now under house arrest.. Denise listened patiently, as was her way, and did not ask questions until Anna was completely finished.

"Why is Ahmond under house arrest?" Denise asked.

"I just told you-"

"No," Denise interrupted, shaking her head. "Anna, why are you really angry at Ahmond?"

"Because he disgraced the ritual!" Anna cried. "I just told you!"

"Bull shit," Denise said simply. "You're mad at what he said about your parents, which he knows wasn't true." Denise looked Anna dead in the eye. "But I think you're even madder that he tried to kill Kratos." Anna opened her mouth furiously, but Denise held up her hand. "You can't pull the disgraced ritual on me, I know you better than that." Anna closed her mouth and glared. "You've been like a zombie since your parents and brothers died. But when Kratos came, he was like a match and I finally can see my best friend. You're quickly become your old, stubborn, immature self." Denise smiled. "And your angry that Ahmond distrusts someone that you seem to have a great deal of interest in, and perhaps not just professionally."

Anna sat there as Denise ran her through with the truth and could not deny a word of…at least not truthfully. She knew house arrest and a beating wasn't fair, but she was right in saying Ahmond needed to remember his place. And his attempt at murdering Kratos bothered her most of all.

Denise grinned as Anna sat contemplating. "You're about as subtle as a train wreck, Anna."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Anna returned to headquarters an hour later, Kratos was there, just as requested. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms folding, hiding his brown hair behind his spiky red hair, his purple armor gleaming in the sun.

"You sent for me?" he said when Anna drew level with him.

"Yes I did," Anna said opening he door to headquarters. She bid him follow her to her office in the back of the building.

"First there are some things of an official nature I must take care of," Anna said once they were both seated. "As you are aware, we are a clan of assassins and operate on a system, yet it is a loose system. Our main goals are breaking into high target human ranches to rescue people before they can be planted with exspheres as well as unearthing more information about the Desians and Cruxis."

Kratos had trained himself to expect the unexpected and always keep his emotions in check. But when Anna named the organization controlled by Mithos, the organization which Kratos wanted so desperately to escape, he almost forgot his control.

"What is Cruxis?"

"We admittedly know very little of it," Anna said. "It is basically the society of enhanced half-elves that are the demons behind the exspheres. The Desians work for them, but we don't know why. But we do know that the Desians will not attack the Chosen because the Chosen somehow is connected to their scheme."

And Kratos knew she had it right. He also knew that he could never, ever, divulge the full secrets, for that would put her and the Assassins in more danger than was imaginable. He understood why Forcystus was after her and why she was wanted by the other human ranches.

"I see," Kratos replied.

"But I have a feeling you knew this already," Anna said bluntly.

"Why do you say that?" Kratos said a little too quickly.

"Well not only does this news not seem to surprise you," Anna said waving her hand disinterestedly, "But you are in possession of an exsphere, you fought off the Desians in Iselia with a familiarity, but you knew about the Nimora blade, a blade used only by Desian Grand Cardinals like Forcystus and Kvar."

Kratos was mildly impressed that she knew all of this. He had to admit, despite her youth and inexperience, she was a born leader. Her skills would only improve from here.

"I'm impressed you know so much." Kratos said, nodding his head in acknowledgement of her skills.

Anna blushed a bit. "Thank you, but it is my job. It would be foolish to lead this place if I was uninformed."

She cleared her throat. "Now since you are a new assassin and not a native of Jalisa, you will start training in three areas: Magical technique with Denise Robins, stealth and archery with Ahmond, and hand to hand combat and sword fighting with me."

Kratos had to repress an exasperated sigh. If this was going to work, he'd have to pretend to be less of a fighter than he was. However, the hand to hand combat was training he could definitely use.

"I look forward to it," he said, just a knock sounded on the door.

"Anna?" said Sei coming in with an armful of weapons as well as two black eyes and a busted lip. Seeing Kratos seated in the office he added, "Greetings Kratos. Anna, we got all of his weapons. But he is in a towering rage and attempted to…uh…stop us. He's out cold now."

Anna slammed a fist down on her desk. "I figured as much," she snarled through clenched teeth.

"And what will you have me do with his shattered sword?" Sei asked.

"Take it to the armory to be repaired," Anna replied. "Tell them to hold it until I come to retrieve it. They are not to return it to Ahmond."

"Right." Sei said with a small bow of the head. "Well I'm back to my post then."

After he left, Kratos looked at Anna. "Ahmond's under house arrest for the arrow incident last night, isn't he?"

Anna stared. "How did you know that?"

"Word gets around fast," Kratos said shrugging. "And I heard the snap of a bowstring when he fell."

Anna regained her composure. "Yes Ahmond is under house arrest." She paused wondering if she should mention Ahmond's ill will toward Kratos.

"There's no need to tell me that Ahmond does not trust me," Kratos said. "But if I may, arresting him for appropriate mistrust is somewhat useless."

"What do you mean?" Anna said sharply.

"I mean you all know very little about me," Kratos said. "Your village was ransacked and people are dealing with their losses. Ahmond and yourself seem to feel guiltiest of the entire incident. Why, I don't know."

"Because I was on watch. I was fighting the man that killed my parents," Anna whispered. "Had I not been so weak, I could have killed him. But instead he ended up sparing me. I don't know why."

"At least you are alive to keeps your parents memory," Kratos pointed out.

"To linger on knowing I failed?" Anna replied. "To live on without those who meant most to me?" She gasped. "I'm sorry. I should not be pouring my heart out to you. You don't need to hear my troubles."

Kratos merely shrugged.

Anna cleared her throat. "Back to business…you have met Felicity."

"Your sister," Kratos replied. "Yes."

"She is a danger to us," Anna said. "She turned her back on us and could divulge our secrets to anyone. Including the Desians."

"So you need her captured," Kratos finished.

"And executed," Anna said bluntly. To this Kratos said nothing. "And I want you on board for the mission to locate her."

Kratos saw this coming. "What would you have me do?"

"In three days, at dawn, Ahmond and Denise and I are headed to Asgard where Felicity is rumored to be hiding. I'm requesting you assistance."

"And you shall have it," Kratos replied.


	8. A Song for the Deceased

Ok this update took forever! But you can't rush art. Thanks to those who waited patiently!

Disclaimer: Not only am I not blessed enough to own Tales of Symphonia, but I don't own the song either. It's _Sway_ by Lostprophets

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A fierce and excruciating pain ripped through Anna as she ran through the dark woods surrounding Asilaj. It felt as though her body was tearing from with in. She cried out a stream of unfamiliar names, in cursing torment and heartfelt agony.

"Loyd! Damn you Kvar!"

She kept running, knowing she had left something so important behind that it was killing her to keep going. But she knew she had to distance herself from them...but who were they.

i'm gonna die...i'm gonna die...

"Anna!" came a desperate cry. "Anna!"

She stopped and doubled over, screwing her eyes up in pain.

"K...K..."

Then suddenly, she was surrounded by fire. The huts of Jalisa burned anew, black smoke curling into the sky as screams echoed from with in. Children cried, mothers screamed. The clash of weapons was everywhere as were cries of agony. People dashed into the forest, only to be cut down by the enemy lurking in the trees.

"Get out of here!" someone screamed. "Head for a village! Go!"

Anna spun around. It was her mother yelling for her people to run from the roof of their burning house. Anna watched in horror as her mother leaped down into a fray, and Anna stomach clenched as Felicity, her father and brothers were struggling to throw off-

"Forcystus!" she screamed in rage, charging at him, just as Felicity was thrown through the air, landing at her feet.

"Anna!" her father cried. "Stay back baby! Take Felicity and go!"

"No! I won't go!"

"Do as I say-" but her fathers chest exploded in blood as Forcystus struck him from behind like a coward.

"Daddy!" Anna screamed running to her father. but before she could reach him, a figure darted out in front of her engaging her in combat.

Anna fought for all she was worth, she had to get to her father, she HAD to get to her father.

"Anna," Edric cried, rushing over to her, closely followed by Samuel and their but the stranger knocked Anna to the ground. Immediately there was a bright flash of light followed by a symphony of screams. Anna jumped up and stared into the blank and unseeing eyes of her brother Edric.

"No!" she whispered as her eyes took in Samuel's bloodstained body, Adam's motionless figure...her mother's expressionless, still face. "NOOOOO!" she screamed falling to her mother's side.

They were gone. Everything around her went dark. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

"You!" Anna screamed charging at the figure, ready to die with the rest of her family. But in a swish of the wind he was gone.

Anna screamed into the bloodstained night "Come back! Kill me like you killed them!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000"Anna wake up!" a voice called shaking her violently.

Anna continued to scream and writhe in agony.

"Lemme try," said a harsh voice.

SMACK!

Anna sat bolt upright looking wildly around the dark forrests outside of Asgard

Denise was crouched next to her bed, very pale and her eyes full of worry. Kratos leaned against a nearby tree, with his arms folded, his expression unreadable. Then it occured to her that someone was on top of her. Ahmond was stradling her, his hand raised, ready to smack her again should she need it.

"Get off!" she cried, pushing him away. "What happened?" she asked.

"The nightmare," Denise said as Anna stood up.

"Oh," Anna muttered, embarassed. She rubbed a hand over her face. "It was diferent from before though," she mumbled. "And it's getting worse..."

For some reason she looked up at Kratos whose eyes locked with hers. Her breathing stopped in her chest as she saw an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes, something like...sympathy...or compassion.

Anna snatched up her swords. "I'm going for a walk," she said. "Come on Noishe," and the dog followed her obediantly.

Once out of hearing range of the others, Anna crumpled on a tre stump and began to sob. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair at all. She could have saved her family! If she had listened to her father and taken Felicity, he wouldn't have died. Then her mother and brothers wouldn't have...

And Felicity! She had to kill her own sister now! If ever they could fid her! They'd searched asgard top to bottom and still, no sign of her. Kratos said it was likely that they wouldn't find her until she was ready to show herself again. Ahmond said he didn't know what he was talking about. Denise said either way she'd be found. Anna said nothing, she just watched as ahmond kept up his stupid hatred of Kratos.

Noishe curled up at Anna's feet and she laughed in spite of herself. "None of this is easy for you either. you miss 'em too eh?" Noishe had always been hers, but he protected the whole family.

Anna stroked him and hummed a bit of an old song her mom used to sing. It was a sad melancholy tune, but her children loved it, it was soothing. She missed her mom so much...she opened her mouth and sang softly.

"When the sun comes down  
When the rain wash away  
All the hopes I can bring  
To another day  
Another day

When your trees start to sway  
And the wind makes them move

I can tell that  
You don't know

To all the fights I've conquered and beyond  
The times have changed and I will now move over slowly...  
But through it all I still feel lost without you  
Hard to find a new soul  
The silence takes its toll

Just sway  
You don't know...  
Just sway  
You don't know...  
Just sway  
When all you want is to find home..."

Anna remembered the first yime her mother had sang it to her. She was three years old and had been playing with her second eldest brother, Edric's, wooden twin blade swords. She wasn't supposed to, her father wanted her to weild a staff or a chackram. Anna remembered Edric laughing at that, telling their father that Anna was a born sword weilder. She was out in the woods with the swords when a squirrel appeared. Anna chased after it, pretending it was a Desian she was trying to capture it when she fell, scraping her knee badly on one of the swords. She cried and ran back to th village where her mother patched her up and sang to her to calm her down.

"Theres a light pausing  
Feel the volume of the sky  
Mark your place in time with another question why...

Tiny flickers in the night  
Always lookin to be right

To all the fights I've conquered and beyond  
The times have changed and I will now move over slowly...  
But through it all I still feel lost without you  
Hard to find a new soul  
The silence takes its toll

You don't know  
Just sway  
You don't know  
Just sway  
"When all you want is to find home..."

A second voice, a man's voice, suddenly rang out from somewhere in the trees, joining into the song in a beautiful, deep voice that sounded so lonely and so sad.

"Just sway  
And you don't love  
Just sway  
And you don't know  
Just sway  
When all you want is to find home...  
Just sway  
Just sway"  
Anna leaped up and turned to see who had followed her and saw Kratos coming out of the trees looking at her with his expressionless face. For some reason the sight of him framed by the trees in the glow from the moon and stars took her breath away.

"I'm sorry if i frightened you," he said plainly. "I didn't think it wise for you to wander off alone. Even with Noishe with you, it's dangerous."

"I'm not a child!" Anna spat scowling. She felt like a child being lectured. "I do know how to take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"I know," he relied. "I just want to be sure you're going to be safe." he saw her eyes widen at the fact that he actually was concerned about her well being. "I mean," he added hurriedly, "It would be a poor lookout for Jalisa should something happen to you. They have to turn to Ahmond and who knows what chaos he'll wreak."

Anna threw her head back and laughed, and to Kratos, it was a beautiful sound. He gave himself a mental shake, reminding himself that should she ever find out ho he really was, she'd kill him, or try to, in which case he'd have to kill her.

"Lord knows, Ahmond certainly can make a mess of things," Anna agreed. She tilted her head to one side and looked at Kratos with a smile that made his stomach jump. The moon shining off of her brown hair and gleaming in her amber eyes made her look so beautiful, so radiant that he was siezed by an insane urge to kiss her.

As though reading his mind she came up to him, closer than she might have normally, and he gulped silently as he looked into her eyes. She was so very close...if he leaned forward, their lips would brush ever so slightly.

"How did you know that song?" she asked in a whisper. It took a long minute but he tore his eyes from hers and looked down at the ground.

"It's a old song," he said. "Very old. It was an old requium for the dead lost in battle. My father...it was sang at his funeral...by my mother. She died within a week of him. I was two."

Anna gasped. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "How awful for you to loose your parents at such a young age. Can you remember them at all?"

"No," Kratos replied indifferently. "It doesn't matter. I don't really miss them because i never really knew them. that song is the only bit of them I know."

"My mother sang it as a lullaby to us," Anna replied quietly. "All this time, I felt so wretched losing my family, but you never knew yours. That's far worse."

"Not really," Kratos said "You can't miss what you never knew you had." He looked back up into those beautiful brown eyes and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Without really thinking he wiped the tear away softly with his thumb. his hand hesitated for a second, but as he was about to let it drop, she rested her palm on his hand holding it to her cheek, looking up into his brown eyes, begging him not to let go.

They were so close again, Kratos's brain began to buzz as he felt himself lean irresitably forward, never looking away from her eyes as they drew closer...and closer...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kratos and Anna sprang apart, listen hard. The clash of metal sounded from back at the encampment. It sounded as though someone had found them. Denise screamed and it echoed through the trees. Anna and Kratos exchanged horrified glances before dashing off into the woods.

"Noishe! Go!" Anna yelled and the huge dog leaped over Anna and Kratos and, with surprising agility, sped ahead of them toward the sounds of battle.

_Damn it! _Kratos thought, _How could I have let that happen? how! Now the price will be paid. Damn damn damn!_

_Oh my God! _Anna thought scowling at herself as she leapt over a fallen tree, Kratos a t her heels. _Again, my weakness is going to be paid with a heavy price! How could I have let him almost kiss me! A kiss that wasn't entirely unwanted! FUCK!_

As they reached the edge of the trees by the camp, all was in darkness, the fire having been extinguished. All they could see was shillouettes of three people fighting. Noishe was snarling and bounding around, trying to get at whoever was attacking Denise and Ahmond.

"DAMN YOU FELICITY! DAMN YOU TO H-" Ahmond yelled but it was cut off and mumbled as though something had covered his mouth.

"A-" Anna started to yell and dash forward, but Kratos had seized her arm and pulled her to him, one arm around her middle to keep her from unning into the fray clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Felicity is after you!" Kratos said. "This is a trap so keep silent!" But Anna's temper flared and she tried to bite him, while trying in vain to speak. Ahmond was her dearest friend . Felicity had to pay and she wasn't going to get Ahmond. She'd rather Felicity get her.

"I know he's your friend," Kratos hissed, "And I know you'd rather go in his lace, but think about denise and the rest of Asilaj." Anna stopped struggling and strained to see through the darkness. Felicity didn't seem to know they were there yet.

Noishe let out a defeaning bark and began snarling worse than ever. Anna heard her sister cry out!

"YOU FUCKING DOG!" she yelled. "GET OFF ME-AAAHHH! NOISHE! I HATE YOU YOU DUMB MUTT!" Noishe's jaws were snapping shut so loudly that it echoed over his murderous snarls. Felicity screamed and there was a loud bang. Noishe let out a high pitched whine and Anna heard his body hit the ground.

"DENISE!" Ahmond yelled. "DENISE! RUN FOR IT! GET OUT OF-" but there was a loud thunking noise and Ahmond fell silent.

"AHMOND!" Denise screamed. Another thunk and a thud and Denise was silent as well. Noishe let out a bark. Anna screamed from behind Kratos's hand. And then all fell silent.

"Promise you won't scream?" Kratos whispered. Anba nodded. He took his hand off her mouth and conjured a fire ball. It hid the remenants of their fire and the clearing was illuminated.

Felicity and Ahmond were gone. Denise lay in a heap, a gash on her forehead bleeding freely as Noishe nudge her, his teeth and muzzle streaked with blood. Anna tore from Kratos arms and collapsed next to her friend.

Noishe on the other hand trotted up to Kratos and tugged on him with his teeth. Kratos raised an eyebrow at the dog, who gave a short quiet bark and trotted over to a tree. Kratos stared at Noishe, who ran back over to Kratos, tugged on him again, and ran back to the same tree. He barked again.

Kratos walked over to the tree and looked around. Noishe barked again sniffing at a spot near the ground. kratos looked and saw a dark, shining liquid splashed on the tree.

"Blood, it's blood," Kratos said to Noishe. Then he blinked._ He was talking to a dog!_ But noishe ran over to another tree and barked. There was a bloody handprint on it.

"You bit Felicity!" Kratos said, suddenly understanding. "We can follow the trail she leaves of her blood!" Noishe barked and gave a little jump, before runing back to Anna and denise, who had woken up and was explaining what had happened.

"Anna!" Kratos cried. "Denise! Noishe attacked Felicity pretty bad cuz there's a trail of blood. if we move quick we can catch up to her before she gets to wherever she's going!"

"But it's a trap!" Denise said.

"Most likely," Kratos said. "But the trap is wherever Felicity's final destination."

Anna jumped up, catching onto Kratos's meaning. "She wasn't counting on Noishe or for us to have a trail to follow her by!"

"Exactly!" Kratos said.

"Then come on!" Anna said and the three of them dashed off into the woods, Noishe sniffing out the trail of blood left behind by his former family member.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This may have been a bit short, but I wanted to give Kratos a story since the game don't. But wait til the next chapter, more K and A suggestive behavior. Yay! R&R please.


	9. Enemies Revealed

YAY! I STILL HAVE READERS! Thank you for the reviews.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's more here!" Anna cried out, sliding from Noishe's back where she was riding. Denise and Kratos caught up with her, panting to keep up. It was daybreak and the sun was just coming up over the trees. They all knew they had to find Felicity and quick.

"Damn Noishe!" Denise exclaimed. "You bit her good!"

Kratos smiled to himself. At least he wasn't the only one talking to a dog. He looked up and noticed that they were at the very edge the woods...and something was moving.

"Anna," he whispered, gesturing ahead of them. Anna looked and her eyes flashed in rage and desperation. "I think we got her. But she's not alone."

"Wait here," she said. "Noishe," she called pointing up and Noishe came to her side. Anna stood on his back, balanced herself, and crouched low. "UP!" she cried, and Noishe reared and she sprang up through the air and grabbed a tree brach. With surprising strength, she pulled herself up, grabbed another, and continued to climb up until she was out of sight.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Where did she learn that?" he muttered aloud as Noishe crouched in a pouncing position, ready for a signal. Denise looked at Kratos and chuckled.

"Her parents were our leaders. Where else?" Denise asked and Kratos looked sheepish. "Her brothers Samuel and Edric were our top assassins and Adam was a superb healer. She could throw a mean right hook before she could walk. Plus she and Noishe have some special bond ever since he came to her." Denise looked at the ground. "A lot of her talent comes from Edric. He was the best of the best, better than her father. He taught her everything he knew and the two were so close. It was Edric who hooked her on twin blades and taught her hand to hand combat. He would have lead us had he not died."

"What happened to Felicity though?" Kratos asked. "Why did she abandon the Jalisa?"

Denise's face darkened. "When natives are twelve, they face their trial. They have to deafeat the youngest qualified member of the leading family."

"Anna?" Kratos asked and Denise nodded.

"Felicity wanted power. She always did. But when she went up against Anna, she was defeated. She had to wait until she was sixteen, but she finally managed it. That same year was the attack on the main village, Jalisa. Felicity and Anna alone survived. Months later, Ahmond's younger brother, Jason, turned twelve and had to go up against Felicity. He won, of course, being taught by Ahmond. And Felicity, who could never forgive Anna for defeating her years before, killed Jason. She fled."

Before Kratos could react, there was a loud cracking noise, a cry of "SHIT!" and without thinking, he dove forward and caught Anna as she fell out of the tree.

Anna looked at him in surprise that was mirrored in his own eyes. He had her in his arms and it felt wonderful to both of them. She wanted to kiss him so badly, so very badly.

"Well what did you see?" Denise asked anxiously.

Kratos set Anna on her feet.

"Here's the plan," Anna said. "This forest ends in a sharp downward slope that drops of at a cliff. Felicity is at the top with four Desians and Ahmond bound and gagged. We weren't fast enough, this is her trap. She's using Ahmond as bait. The only way she'll spare him is if she can have me instead."

"So what do we do?" Denise asked.

"I go in his place," Anna said with a grin.

"No!" Kratos shouted before he could think and the women stared at him. "What are you thinking? What use are you to the Jalisa dead?"

"None," Anna replied. "Which is why as soon as the switch is made, I will yell 'I can tell that you don't know!' You two take out the Desians with your magic attacks and then come out of the woods. I'll take care of Felicity."

"This is too risky!" Kratos argued.

Anna's eyes flashed. "This is the plan. Do it or I'll make you do it!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your mediocrity astounds me Felicity," Ahmond said as she retied his bonds. "Surely you know Anna can beat this small trap."

"Who said we were after her?" one of the Desians said. "It's that blasted Kratos!"

"Not to mention," Felicity said. "Either way, your going to die, so that quite finishes of your family doesn't it?"

Ahmond let out a roar and dove at Felicity who landed a heavy blow on the back of his head with her staff, causing him to fall at her feet where he was gagged.

"FELICITY!"

Felicity spun around and sneered as her sister came striding out of the woods. How she loathed Anna. She was an unfit leader who had no drive for power.

Watching from the trees, Kratos had to admit Anna's presence was powerful. Her long brown hair was blowing out behind her in the breeze as her black traveling cloak fanned out behind her. The early morning sus glinted off the fire in her eyes as she stood straight backed and defiant, staring down her former ally, her former friend, her former family.

"I knew you'd come for your friend," Felicity replied. "Honorable as ever. Weak as ever."

"As father used to say," Anna spat calmly, "it is not weak to value life, nor is it strength to disregard it. Or did you forget why we fought the Desians?"

"Our family was weak!" Felicity spat. "The whole clan was weak. Why do you think they all lie dead?"

"I could kill you for saying that," Anna said drawing her swords.

"Then Ahmond dies!" Felicity replied. "Unless you take his place."

"You don't have to do this Felicity," Anna said quietly.

"But I am," Felicity retorted. "Choose Anna! His life or yours?"

"I think you now my choice," Anna said.

"Ah faith in Martel for my sister being predictably nobel!" Felicity exclaimed. "Release him," she said to the Desians.

Ahmond's bonds were cut and he was thrown to the ground at Anna's feet. "Don't do this Anna!"

"Jalisa needs you Ahmond. Denise needs you," Anna said

"BUT THEY NEED YOU MORE!"

"If you don't get through those trees, I will kick your ass!" and Ahmond looked to the trees where he saw a glint of puple. Kratos's armour. Ahmond stood up.

"Hear me Felicity!" Ahmond shouted running to the trees, "YOU WILL PAY FOR JASON AND FOR ANNA!"

The Desians immediately tied Anna's wrist together and drug her over to the edge of the sloping cliff. "Take comfort in the fact that you at least got me tied up and dangling on the edge of death."

"What, you actually think you can escape this?" Felicity sneered.

"Yup!" Anna said. "because...I CAN TELL THAT YOU DON'T KNOW!"

WHAM! A combined photon attack came hurling out of the woods followed by two arrows then Denise, Kratos, Ahmond, and Noishe came running after that. The first photon attack took care of two of the Desians who flew backward, down the slope and out of sight. One of Ahmonds arrows pierced a desian through the eye and the other through the throat.

But Felicity was prepared. And Anna suddenly realized, as ten Desians came running out of the woods after them that this was no mere murderous plot.

Felicity still had Anna and she attempeted to push her down the slope, but Anna was too quick for her and always had been. She crouched low and thrust her back up, causing Felicity to filp over anna's shoulder and land flat on her back. But Felicity was not easily defeated. She leaped up and swung at Anna with her staff, which Anna kicked away from her.

"Ahmond!" Anna shouted, hearing the twang of his bow righ tbehind her. There was a slicing noice and the ropes binding Anna were cut by Ahmond, who immediatley turned to fight off three Desians. Denise was fending off two more and Kratos had already taken out two of his three.

Felicity swung simultaneously at anna with both staff and fist. anna leaped forward in a hand spring, catching her sister neatly beneath the chin, sending her up then crashing down, staff flying from her hand. A soft swish came from behind her and Anna ducked as two Desian blades slashed through the air where her head just had been. Crouched low, she swung out a leg and knocked their feet out from underneath them.

"ANNA!" Kratos shouted, neatly decapitating his third Desian and rushing to help Denise. He threw Anna's swords through the air.

Catching one by the handle, she spun around, slicing it through the air, catching one desian in the chest. She blindy caught her other sword and swung it around the other way, slicing the torso of the other Desian in half.

Felicit had recovered and charged at Anna. "RAY!"

"SHIT!" Ahmond yelled diving side ways as a bright beam of light came pelting out of the sky. He tackled Denise and they rolled out of the line of fire. Kratos mange to get his Guardian up, but he was still blasted back several feet. Anna dove at Felicity and they fell backward, rolled across the grass, and slipped down the slope.

'DAMN IT!' Felicity screeched as the slid down the sharp rock, but Anna reacted first, thrusting a sword straight into the rock and caught Felicty by her collar. They stopped sliding, dangaling dangerously close to fallin off the steep drop off.

"Wha- What?" Felicity gsped looking at the abyss just feet from her boots. "Why the Hell did you save me?

Anna's sword was slipping as she looked down at her younger sister. "I'm not like you!" she spat.

Felicity sneered. "You'll regret your mercy. This is in no way over," and with that, she withdrew a small remote. Pushing a button, a Riehard came zooming up to the edge of the cliff. Felicity sliced through her shirt collar, fell onto the Riehard and zoomed out of sight...just as Anna's sword slipped.

"KRATOS!" Anna yelled as she slid down the sharp rock and over the edge of the cliff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Ray attack had finished off the Desians, who were too slow to move. Ahmond and Denise lay in a tangled heap, unconscious from the reverberations. But Kratos was running, running faster than he ever had before because Anna had gone over the edge with Felicity. He had no idea why, but his heart was racing and he felt as though ever second that he kept running towars the spot where Anna vanished lasted an eternity.

_She can't have fallen...she can't have fallen..._

A Riehard bearing Feliciy zoomed off into the distance just as he heard Anna's anguished cry.

"KRATOS!"

He jumped the last few feet to the slope just in time to see Anna slip over the edge.

Crouching low, he slid down the rock and upon hitting the edge dove straight downward at Anna's falling, screaming figure. The added momentum helped him to catch her around the middle, but she only screamed louder as they plummeted to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, but his eyes had closed and he was concentrating harder than he ever had in his life on Anna's one hope, their one hope.

"KRA-" but there was a blinding flash of white light, causing Anna to sheild her eyes.

They were no longer falling but zooming back up through towards the cliff from where they had just fallen. Anna looked wildly around at Kratos and let out a fresh scream.

Two blue angels wings were coming from his back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Kratos set Anna on her feet, he ducked. Anna swung sharply at his head with her sword, but Kratos forgot her physical combat and recieved a kick to the head that sent him sprawling onto his back. Anna's sword tip was instantly at his throat and he could feel her rage and fear bearing down upon him.

"Who are you!" she spat. "The truth!"

Kratos sighed, unable to move, for she would cut his throat. "I am Kratos Aurion. A Grand Cardinal and a member of Cruxis."

"You...are one of them!" Anna whispered, her face paling. She withdrew her sword and backed away in utter horror. Kratos leapt to his feet and approaced her slowly. He threw his sword aside in a gesture of peace.

"It's not what you think-" he began, but she dove at him with her swords. He sighed, resigned to the fact that there was only one way to make her listen. He darted sideways, seizing her wrist. A sharp tug sent her other sword from her hand and Anna straight into Kratos's arms. He slammed her wrist down on his knee, causing her other sword to fall before he spun her around and pinned both wrists between his and her body. She attempted to flip up, but he slammed her to the ground and pinned her there.

"Listen to me!" he said as she struggled. "I am not your enemy! I left Cruxis. I have no intention of betraying you, or the Jalisa to the Desians or Cruxis. I am against them!"

"How do I know that!" Anna yelled. "You could be lying to me just like before!"

Kratos let go of her and she sprang to her feet. He grabbed her swords and threw them to her.

"There," he said. " Your armed I'm not. Will you listen now?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My lord Mithos," Yuan said to Lord Yggdrasill. Yuan could barely contain his shock or glee. They had found Kratos. And Yggdrasil was right, he had much more to lose.

"You found him?" Yggdrasil asked.

"He's joined the Jalisa assasins," Yuan replied.

"And?"

"And seems to have formed a strong connection with three of the assasins, or so our informer claims."

"What value does the information have?" Yggdrasil asked, raising an eyebrow. What did he care if Kratos cared about a bunch of inferior beings? He just wanted him back and to find a host body for the Angelus Poject...if Kvar would ever finish the preparations.

"Because the two are top members of the clan Ahmond Senshi and Denise Robins," Yuan said with a sneer.

Yggdrasil rolled his eyes, remindingYuan just how young this half elf still was. "Either get to your point or stop wasting my time!"

"The third, who Kratos has just revealed his angelic form too in the interest of saving her life, is none other than Anna Jamison, the sister of our informer."

"So we now have just what we need to get Kratos to come crawling then." Yggdrasill grinned evilly at the thought of Kratos begginng for the life of a worthless human.

"What's more, she is the perfect host body for the Angelus project," Yuan said. "Her signature is the closest match we have ever, and probably will ever find. All we need now is to know just where to find them. And our informer is working on that as we speak."


	10. Behind the Masks

I am alive, and the story isn't over. It's getting close though. I can only update once a month though, unless i'm granted a nice long break from school work. So don't give up on me!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tales of Symphonia...but I have my fantasies at least...

* * *

"You lived with the Jalisa all your life," Yuan snarled at Felicity Jamison outside of the Asgard Human Ranch. "According to what you've said, your family controlled the vermin and you were raised in the inner workings of the Jalisa. Yet you claim you can not divulge their whereabouts."

Felicity met Yuan's piercingly venomous gaze with a look of calm control. She would not give him what he wanted just yet, not before she could cause Anna so much suffering that she groveled on her knees to Felicity, begging for an end to end her pain.

"As I said, unless you pass the Trial at age twelve, you are deprived of major information, such as the location of Asilaj, until you are sixteen, and only then if you pass that time."

"Let me guess, you failed at age twelve?" Yuan sneered.

"Only because the judges were my parents and Anna was their favorite," Felicity spat. As it is, I know the village exists, everyone does now regardless, and_ I_ unfortunately was cast out before _your_ _idiots_ ransacked the village recently. Sei Samos led the assassins to Asilaj, followed by my dear sister and her two cronies…and that man you are searching for. I never discovered where it was, for my sister assumed our parents told me, but they didn't find it as pressing to tell me as they should have."

"So in other words," Yuan said drawing his sword, "You are utterly useless." He swung his sword high in the air and brought it down upon Felicity in a blur of polished metal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You are, of course, familiar of the tale of Mithos, hero of the Ancient Kharlan War?" Kratos asked Anna.

"Of course," Anna scoffed. "But how is that relevant to you being a despicable traitor?"

"Because…I was there."

Anna didn't believe him. He could tell because he advanced on her with her swords raised.

"I am a hero of the Ancient Kharlan War. So is my former friend Yuan. So is Mithos. Martel."

"The goddess Martel? The pawn used by Cruxis to brainwash the masses?"

"Your intelligence is as sharp as ever," Kratos said with bitter amusement. "Martel is Mithos's sister, and Yuan's lover."

"So she's in cahoots with Cruxis…which must mean she's Yggdrasil?"

"No… Martel is dead. Mithos is Lord Yggdrasil." Kratos replied. Anna's eyes widened. "Yes the hero of the world of Sylvarant…and I suppose technically Tethe'alla."

And with that the entire story poured from his mouth. The story of the ancient Kharlan War, Martel's death, the exspheres, the Cruxis crystal, the world adjoined to this that, through the Chosen, thrived when Sylvarant suffered a mana shortage and suffered a mana shortage when Sylvarant thrived, Derris Kharlan he told her everything. The only part he withheld was the destruction of various villages, including hers.

"So Yggdrasil believes that by implanting an exsphere in a chosen, he can create a body for his sister's spirit, in addition to creating lifeless beings in an effort to rid the world of hate for half elves?"

Kratos grimaced.

"And you helped him kill all those people for that cause?"

"Yes," Kratos replied heavily.

"IDIOTS!" Anna shrieked. "You all have the right intentions…but are to FUCKED UP to do what's right!"

Kratos looked taken aback as she continued to shout at the top of her lungs, causing birds to explode from the trees.

"Do you really thing making zombies is going to stop the hate?!" she said jabbing a finger into his chest. "No matter what you do, people will still judge! Emotions just give more fire and passion to the hate, but the hate will always be there! And as for Martel, THERE'S A REASON WHY PEOPLE CALL IT 'DEAD!' 'DEAD' MEANS 'NOT ALIVE EVER AGAIN!'"

Not only did her language remind Kratos that Anna was only eighteen, but it annoyed him that she could grasp within minutes what it took him until recently to discover. But, she wasn't the one who lived what he had lived through and seen what he had seen. And did she really think that he didn't know all this now?

"You think I don't know all this?" Kratos asked calmly, though, for the first time in a long time, he felt rage boiling in his veins. "Why do you think I abandoned Cruxis to help you! It was part of my plan!" Kratos shook his head to hide behind his hair, cursing himself for letting the last part slip out.

"Your plan?" Anna spat. "Do I dare asked?"

"Yggdrasil has searched for your clan for ages and ages. Yuan as well. I thought if I joined you, I could atone for the things I've done, and lure Yuan into a place where I could kill him…and Yggdrasil, with your help. It's also a convenient place to keep up with Cruxis's various plans."

"You put," Anna thundered quietly, drawing her swords again, "my clan," she raised the blades high as Kratos's eyes widened in realization of her intent, "IN DANGER!!!"

Down came her razor sharp blades, sideways dove Kratos snatching his sword up and swinging it up to block her next attack.

"I'll KILL you!" she screeched, lashing out with her swords as the two exchange a series of blows with their weapons. "How dare you bring danger onto my already scarred people!"

"ANNA!" he yelled over the clang of the swords, as he pivoted and backed away, completely on defense of Anna's fierce attacks. "Listen to me! If the clan was in danger, Yggdrasil would have destroyed you by now!" He dove, but tripped sideways as Anna tried to run him through with a rising Falcon attack. He rolled as she sent a powerful kick towards his skull. If Kratos though Anna was as dangerous at the Trial as she was able to be, he was utterly wrong. When something threatened the Jalisa, coupled with her injured trust, she lashed out with a ferocity and ruthlessness that Kratos had come to associate with the Cruxis Grand Cardinals.

Kratos jumped to his feet and spun away from another kick, silently grateful for the twin blade swords that prevented her powerful punches. "Super Lightning Blade!" he shouted, but Anna dove under the attack, dropping her swords, and catching Kratos around the waist. They toppled to the ground, where Anna straddled Kratos, pinning his wrists down with one hand.

"You filthy-"Anna drew back her fist and punched him with all her strength in his nose, feeling the bones break, for angel or no, he could be injured…just not seriously.

"Deceitful-" she screeched as she blackened his eye. She realized he was no longer fighting her, so she released her hold on his wrists to rain blows on every part of him she could reach. "Murderous…Villianous…Evil…"

She withdrew a small knife from her boot and pressed it to Kratos's neck, hate and hurt running down the blade like water to burn at Kratos's neck. She could slit his throat right now…but he still wouldn't fight her.

"Why don't you fight me?" she snarled. "Here I am, poised to kill the _mighty_ Kratos Aurion, and still you don't fight me."

Kratos looked straight into her burning brown eyes, feeling the blade pressed against his throat. It was true, he didn't fight her as well as he could have, for she would have been stopped long ago. It wasn't until now that he realized he _couldn't_ fight her, he could not bring himself to hurt her. Not Anna, for whom he risked exposure to Forcystus to save her in Iselia. Not Anna, who he sought out for unknown reasons to be a part of the Jalisa when he truthfully didn't need to be. Not Anna, for whom he endangered everything by exposing his angelic form. Kratos refused to harm the one person he risked his life for when he dove over that cliff to save her.

"You accuse me of all that I am," Kratos said. "My sins are not forgotten to me, I will always bear the weight of the things I have done. If there was any justice in this world, those responsible for the world's suffering would die slow and painful deaths. Myself included." Kratos grabbed Anna's wrist and forced her to push harder with the knife, drawing a thin ribbon of blood. "The only thing I do not regret is coming to the Jalisa…to you, even though you think I've betrayed you. I can't fight you, Anna. I can't bring myself to harm you. Because, rest assured, I could defeat you now, it would be far easier than you can imagine. But I'd rather die. So if you're going to kill me…kill me."

Anna stared at Kratos her eyes still burning, still poised to strike. She wanted to kill Kratos, the betrayer. Kratos, who saved her in Jalisa. Kratos, the destroyer. Kratos, who had helped her save Denise. Kratos, the Cruxis Grand Cardinal. Kratos, who had saved her life, regardless of consequences.

Anna raised the knife high over her head and plunged it downward. Kratos eyes never left her as the blade came down in a graceful arc to impale itself in the ground by Kratos's head.

A single tear ran down Anna's cheek. "I can't…" she whispered. "I can't…Kratos…" Anna jumped up and backed away as Kratos got to his feet, staring at her as she met his gaze evenly.

Without thinking, compelled by a force larger than himself, Kratos closed the distance between Anna and himself in one long stride, seized her, and crashed his mouth onto hers, kissing her as hard as he possible could. Anna threw her arms around him and urged him on, kissing him as much as he did her. Something like lightning lit the air on fire between them as the fell back to the ground. Kratos unbuckled his sword sheathe and threw it aside, his lips never leaving her as he trailed kisses down Anna's neck as she flung her cloak away. She wound her fingers into his hair, moaning in ecstasy and pleasure.

They were fumbling with shirts when suddenly Kratos stopped. Anna stared at him as he got to his feet and ran his hand through his spiky red hair.

"What is it?" she asked him sitting up.

"You need to get Ahmond and Denise awake and back to Asilaj," he said abruptly, retrieving her swords and handing them too her, sheathing his own sword. "they were looking for me, not you three. If the come back, we're all finished."

"But-" Anna said, only to be cut of by Kratos pulling her to her feet. "What about-"

"The Jalisa need you," Kratos interrupted. "So go."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I have to return to Cruxis," Kratos said with an characteristic snarl.

"BUT-" Anna began to shriek, but Kratos put his arms around her.

"It's the only way you'll be safe. As long as i'm with the Jalisa, they'll hunt you. And I lied to you. I can't go back to the Jalisa."

Kratos pulled away and looked at Anna, running his fingers through the brown silk of her hair. And he slowly turned and walked away. It cost him everything he had, every ounce of strength he had ever had to leave her then. But he knew he had to, it was the only way to keep her safe from his past. He couldn't risk the one thing he had ever loved.

"Don't die Anna," he whispered as he headed into the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Clunk! _Yuan's sword hit felicity's staff with the sound of metal clashing on wood. A flick of the wrist, and his sword was gone. Curse his hesitation.

"You need me, don't forget. I'm the only one who has a chance of finding Asilaj. Furthermore anna can't kill me, no mater what i've done to her."

"Am I supposed to believe you can do what you say when all you've supplied so far is minimal information I could have retrieved myself?" Yuan asked cooly

"Do you have a better option?" Felicy asked. It was a risky move, for if he said no, she was finished. But to play their game, she had to be as reckless as they were.

"You better pull through if you want to live!" Yuan spat turning to go.

* * *

Did you really think i'd let Felicity die so easily? Not when i have such wonderful plans for her! Mwahahahaha! Any way...as i'm nearing completion...I'm thinking a nice juicy sequel is in order. Lloyd goes looking for the remenant of the Jalisa with the gang and they ll are taken in and trained as assassins. Something like that. Anyway, R&R please!!! 


	11. Reunion of Sorts

Well here's another chapter...if anyone's even bothering to read this anymore that is. Regardless...chapter 12 will follow shortly. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuan stepped into Welgaia, rubbing his head wearily. Felicity was proving to be much more trouble than she was worth. If she didn't pull through soon, she'd have to be disposed of. Yuan knew it was a mistake to trust her to capture Kratos. Worse, one of his Renegades had infiltrated and exposed the fact that they were after Kratos, not Anna. He's be having a chat with the rest of his Renegades soon enough. If Kratos wasn't waiting in the shadows to pounce on him, he'd eat his cape. And that just so happened to be where Kratos was waiting. As Yuan entered his chambers, he was slammed into the wall, a sword pressed into his back and an arm pressed like an iron bar to his throat.

"Cursed Felicity," Yuan said resigned. "You've returned to Mithos then?"

"Hardly," Kratos said in his calm voice. "I've returned to have a chat with you, if you're willing to betray your overlord."

"_Our_ overlord," Yuan sneered. "Depends on what you want to know."

"I know the Desians with Felicity Jamison were after me, not Anna," Kratos said, an uncharacteristic bite of anger in his usually calm voice. "I know they are trying to find Asilaj. I know that they've been trying to capture Anna for years and were hoping to use me as bait." Kratos increased the pressure on Yuan's throat. "You're going to tell me why and tell me what happens next."

"All this for a foolish girl?" Yuan asked.

"To destroy Mithos's completely twisted plot," Kratos replied. "And don't forget, I always could best you in fighting Yuan."

Yuan scowled slightly mostly because he was right. Kratos always could take him down in a second, as much as it pained him to admit it.

"Why her?" Kratos asked in a tone that actually caused Yuan to stiffen in alertness as though he was being attacked.

"The Angelus project," Yuan said. "Mithos and Kvar want her to test the new project."

Kratos's blood ran cold. "They want to grow a Cruxis Crystal inside of her?"

"Yes," Yuan replied. "She's the closest mana signature we've found. Most likely the closest we'll ever find."

Kratos wanted in the moment to kill his former ally in the most inhumane way possible. He wanted to sprint through Welgaia and thrust his sword through Yggdrasil corrupted, blackened heart. He had never felt such anger, such hate, and such rage before in his entire 4,000 years of existence. He couldn't believe that Yggdrasil would sink so low. It was clear now to Kratos that he had been right to leave Cruxis.

_They want to turn Anna, my beautiful, stubborn, strong, courageous Anna…into a monster!_

"When are they going after her?" Kratos said through gritted teeth. "Tell me, no lies or I swear by everything in existence I will kill you.

_He's in love with her!_ Yuan suddenly realized, his eyes widening. _Martel…you can come back to me through this girl…the girl Kratos loves…_

"They're waiting for Felicity to find Asilaj," Yuan said. "And trust me when I say…it won't be long now. If they can't find it in three days…Felicity will be killed and the Desians are going to lay another trap for Anna. They can wait to destroy Asilaj. They can't wait to capture Anna. They need the Cruxis Crystal."

Kratos fought to control his rage and desperation as he released Yuan from the death grip.

"Death will find you all if she is hurt. I promise you that!" he snarled. Yuan spun around to spit back a reply…but Kratos was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna paced around the practice archery yard in Asilaj, wringing her hands. She unsheathed a sword and thrust angrily in a fence post with a roar of frustration.

_DAMN YOU KRATOS!!_ She though furiously. _Damn you to Hell! What kind of monster kisses someone then takes off? You self righteous ingrate! We let in our clan and this is the thanks we get. You run back to your overlord! NOT TO MENTION LEAVING ME TO LIE AND SAY YOU'VE GONE MISSING! I CAN'T EVEN TELL THE JALISA THE TRUTH YOU STUPID TRAITOR!_

Another voice in her head broke through her inner turmoil. _You can tell them the truth._

_Yeah and live with them knowing I failed them again._

_You don't want them to think ill of him._

_Same difference!_

_No. You don't want them to think ill of him because you want him to be able to come back to you!_

_That monster! Are you crazy?_

_No…but you are. About him!_

Anna snatched a dagger from her belt with another curse and hurled it at a target, striking a bull's eye.

An arrow pelted through the air and struck the target, knocking the dagger away and embedding itself in the same hole. Anna spun around quickly, throwing her swords as she went, nearly decapitating Ahmond, who barely ducked.

"Great Martel, Anna!" he yelled stomping over to her. "You could have killed me! What's with you?"

"If I had meant to kill you," Anna said, walking over to the tree and yanking out her embedded swords, "I would have."

"STILL!" he shouted. Then his look turned to one of scrutiny. "Still no word from Kratos?"

"You know the answer to that as well as I," she replied with a snarl. "If he just…UUUGGGHHH!!"

"If he just didn't run away?" Ahmond supplied bitterly. "I told you he was a worthless traitor! Now the whole village may be in danger and you are worried that your forbidden lover may be in trouble! Why don't you start acting-"

SMACK!

"Don't act like you know him!" Anna shrieked. "You don't know the first thing about him! You hate him because he bested you." Anna smacked him again. "Get over your petty jealousy Ahmond Senshi! Start acting like you're a member of this clan! You're not my Martel-forsaken father!" She pushed him as hard as she could and sent him sprawling onto his back before dissolving into tears of frustration.

Ahmond wanted to smack Anna for being so foolish…but he couldn't. Anna was his best friend, his comrade. And, although he was reluctant to admit it, she obviously needed to know what had become of Kratos.

"Anna," he said softly, putting his arm around her. "Don't cry. I haven't seen you cry since the night your parents died." Anna fixed him with a watery glare. "I'll send Sei, his wife and three others to find Kratos ok?"

Anna got up, disgusted with herself as she hurriedly wiped her tears away. _It's not that…I want him to come back, not just because my feelings for him…but something's coming…I can feel it. But sending out two of our best people right now would be foolish. I'll just have to deal with whatever comes. Mom…Dad…I won't let you down this time! _

"Don't, Ahmond," Anna said. "Listen…Something…big…is coming. I'm not sure when and I'm not sure what. Just something in my gut is telling me that trouble is ahead…we need everyone here for the next few days." Anna looked around at the people working or milling around the distant village square. "These are my people. I owe them my protection. Kratos IS one of us…but…he's not here. I have to protect those who are. Until I can figure out just what is around the bend…Kratos is on his own." She sighed heavily. "I'm turning in. Make sure the watch expands there scout areas by a mile. Something is out there. I'm sure of it." Anna walked away, leaving her friend to stare up, puzzled, at twilit sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!_ Kratos though furiously as he used his wings to float from tree to tree, following Anna's progress through Asilaj. _You can't just kiss people and walk away!!!! NOT TO MENTION AFTER YOU ADMITTED YOU'RE DAMNATION!!! STUPID!!!_

Kratos shook his head wearily. He had never experienced powerful emotions such as these before. Not until he met Anna, who could drive a person absolutely insane with her stubborn cockiness. He had to wonder if he was going mad or if this was normal when falling in love.

Kratos watched as Anna made her rounds through the village. She stopped often, once to converse with an assassin, one who had the next watch if memory served. She was speaking directly and emphatically and the man saluted and walked off. It never ceased to amaze Kratos that she could get the strongest of men to bow to her lead. It was probably that piercing glare that she gave the minute a foolish objection was raised. It sent shivers down even Kratos's spine.

He watched her as she helped a women bring in baskets of food from her garden. No sooner than the women thanked her then the village children ran up to her for a game. She smiled and snatched up a stick, chasing them around the square until she trapped them by a wall. They ran to her and began to jump on her, tackling her to the ground, her laughter mixing with theirs in the late evening air.

_She's happy here… _Kratos thought. _They need her here. I can't let them take her away._

Finally Anna made it to headquarters and went inside. Kratos stayed hidden in the dense balcony above the branches. A short time later, she came out to observe the village below her. As the sun set, the last of the orange rays lit her brown hair until it shone. He watched her until long after the sun had set and darkness had fallen. Finally she went inside as the moon began to rise.

_Time to uphold my oath._

He cautiously floated down to the balcony and slipped cat-quiet through the door.

The room he entered was dark, but his enhanced angelic eyes allowed him to see the silhouettes of furniture weaponry. This had to be her personally armory. He crept across the room, towards the door and opened it just enough to be able to slip through. Down the small hall, a sliver of light shone under a door. Sneaking over to the door, he could hear Anna's voice. She was singing again.

"To all the fights I've conquered and beyond

The times have changed and I will now move over slowly

But through it all I still feel lost without you

Hard to find a new soul

The silence takes it toll…"

Noishe gave a small 'woof' and Kratos was fairly certain he was curled up next to wherever Anna was. It was time to announce his presence before someone else found him. He raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Anna called in a suspicious voice. Kratos kicked himself mentally. She'd probably ordered everyone to leave her alone. He'd didn't answer her but knocked again. Silence. Suddenly the door swung open and he dove to the side as two swords came down right where he had just stood and became embedded in the wood floor. Anna growled and tried to yank her swords free and as soon as they were, Kratos stepped into her line of sight.

"Your swordsmanship is still unrefined," Kratos said, folding his arms across his chest. "You need to concentrate on eliminating your weaknesses." Anna stared at him in a combination of relief and rage. Kratos looked her right in those shadowed brown eyes until she opened her mouth to speak. He silenced her with a kiss.

"You came back," she whispered as she let him enter and closed the door. "Why? I thought you had returned to Cruxis"

Kratos shook his head. "I went for information. I also thought they attacked you because they were after me. I left to protect the Jalisa."

Anna raised an eyebrow at his bluff. "The Jalisa?"

Kratos tilted his head as he fought off Noishe, who was licking his face furiously. "Well…you too…I suppose."

"You're a terrible liar, Kratos Aurion," Anna said sitting on her bed. She was dressed in her assassin uniform, but without the armor plates and weapons. Kratos stared as the leather clung to every one of her quite prominent curves. She smiled at him as his eyes traveled over her and was astonished when his face went slightly red. "You're also quite charming when you blush. Just think: the fearless Kratos, intimidated by the gentle species know as woman."

Kratos rolled his eyes and went to sit next to her. "Anna, I am here for more than one reason," he said. "There is much I have to tell you, particularly about your sister."

Anna's face hardened as she stood up to pace the room. "Well then you must tell me, now."

Kratos sighed. "Do you remember the Desians with Felicity that day by the cliff?" Anna nodded. "They weren't after you…in a manner of speaking. They were after me. They want me back at Welgaia to help them with a new project."

"Which is?"

"The angelus project," Kratos replied. "They plan to grow a Cruxis crystal inside a human body. Then they have a prepared crystal _and_ a prepared vessel for Martel."

"I though you said the Chosen was born to be the vessel for Martel," Anna said. "Why would they change things now?"

"The Chosen is too risky for them," Kratos replied. "If the Chosen ever discovered the truth behind the quest, or the Church of Martel, they might try to stop Yggdrasil. Not to mention, if that happened, the four Seraphim would have to intervene. If that were discovered, our credibility would be lost. Yggdrasil may want to revive his sister, but don't forget his other goal. He still wants his 'age of lifeless beings.' Lifeless beings who hate humans, I should say."

Anna paced quicker, rubbing her head and thinking. "So…they need someone with a mana signature close to Martel's…essentially a Chosen."

Kratos nodded.

"Felicity had Desians with her…so she's helping them," Anna said. Something was fighting to take shape.

Kratos nodded again. He knew within moments shed figure out what it all meant and why he was telling her this.

Sure enough, something in Anna's brain clicked and she spun around to face Kratos, her eyes lit with horror and rage and indignation.

"They want me!" she said fiercely. "They're using Felicity to get to me so that I may test they're little project! When they're done they'll kill her."

Kratos nodded grimly. "She's reporting directly to Yuan as well, who will surely kill her. But Anna, it does get worse."

Anna's eyes widened. "How could it possibly get worse?"

"Felicity hasn't been able to find Asilaj. If she doesn't by sunset tomorrow, they're going to kill her and lay another trap for you. And if the find Asilaj…well…you know what will happen."

Anna's face went dead white. She leapt across the room and began fastening on her armor and weapons. "I knew it! I knew something terrible was in the air. I could feel it! Kratos, Felicity knows EXACTLY where Asilaj is! That's why we've been after her, she's dangerous!"

Kratos felt a bone deep dread seep into him. "Felicity lied to Yuan then. She could be here at any moment."

Anna strapped her swords to her waist. "We have to rally the assassins and prepare. Now!"

* * *

So...did Yuan lie to Kratos to save Martel? Will Anna be captured? Why is Ahmond such an idiot? You'll just have to wait and see! Please, please, please, please, please read and review. I know this story has been in progress a long time, but it will be finished! I promise! Anyways...ENJOY!! 


	12. Friends and Foes

So…no one reviews this anymore. Sadness. I'm going to keep updating, but some reviews wouldn't go amiss…Oh! And yes I know Anna was born I Luin…but I'm changed it because I can!

* * *

Felicity leaned on a tree panting heavily. She wiped her brow with one arm and picked her staff up, glancing warily at the trees. She'd been on the run for almost a week, avoiding the Desians who were trying to kill her. If she had just admitted she knew where Asilaj was, she wouldn't be in this mess. But no…she had gone soft and noble at the last minute, just like the rest of her pathetic family.

A branch cracked in front of her. She raised her staff and darted off through the trees. She ran, stumbling over roots and bushes, panting heavily. Suddenly she tripped and fell face first to the ground.

"Felicity," said a cold voice. Felicity looked up into Yuan's cold gaze. She jumped to her feet, but Yuan was too quick for her. Suddenly she was encased in a force field, unable to move, her eyes wide with fear.

Yuan laughed. "Did you really think you could escape me?" he asked. "I could have had u at any moment, but I let you have your 'heroics;' at last chance at freedom." He shook his head. "However much in vain it might have been."

Felicity snarled. "You're despicable."

"Is that not the pot calling the kettle black?" Yuan remarked walking close to her. "You betrayed your family and friends, I had you watched. We're even." Yuan stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, even now anyway. In about five seconds, I'll have won, you being dead and all."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Felicity asked "Kill me."

Yuan shook his head. "Not so fast," he said. "I'm waiting for my guests."

Felicity looked into the surrounding trees. Nothing stirred. It was quiet, not an animal made a noise, not a leaf shook on a branch. It was too quiet. Then Felicity realized.

"Anna and Kratos are coming," she said, emotionlessly. "You're using me as bait."

"You were somewhat intelligent," Yuan said. "Now here's the choice that lies before you. Since you do not know where Asilaj is, you've been ordered to be killed. Bur I'm no fool. You're going to lead us right to them. Unless you've gone noble on us."

Felicity snorted. "What's in it for me?"

"Help me find them and you live. Refuse and you die."

Felicity paused for a fraction of a second, before yelling into the woods. "ANNA! Run it's a trap! They're waiting for you!"

Yuan sneered and raised his hand, preparing to finish Felicity off.

"You idiot!" Felicity whispered. "I just sent them running back to Asilaj!" You better follow them!"

Yuan paused. A slow grin spread across his face. "Clever girl." He released Felicity and turned away into the trees. "I have no further need of you." He walked away.

Felicity dropped, exhausted, to her knees as the force field vanished. She slowly raised her head, glaring as Yuan vanished from her sight. "I've no need of you either, you bastard. Remember that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna, Kratos, Ahmond, and Denise all exchanged glances at Felicity's shout. None of them knew what to do. If they went forward, there might possibly be an awaiting trap. If they turned, they risked letting Felicity go and being followed. If they continued to stand there, they'd be discovered by their enemies.

"Ahmond, Denise," Anna said firmly "Get back to-"

"Fat chance," said the other three, Ahmond and Denise in defiance, Kratos in resignation. Ahmond scowled at Kratos, but said nothing.

Anna chewed her lip. "Fine. What do we do?"

"Go forward," Kratos said. "You know you can't trust Felicity. If we go back, they'll follow."

"But if we meet up with them and are outnumbered, we're in trouble." Denise countered.

"Fair point," Kratos agreed. "I can't see why she's still alive. They were supposed to kill her a week ago." _Damn Yuan and his lies!_

"Your source could be corrupt," Ahmond pointed out disdainfully. "And I don't what to do, but whatever it is we gotta do it fast!"

Anna, silent throughout the exchange, punched one hand with her fist. "We have to go back," Anna said decisively. "We can't take on a Desian force with four people. If Denise and Ahmond can get back and warn everyone, we'll have a chance to defend Asilaj."

"What about you two?" Denise asked.

Kratos and Anna exchanged glances. Kratos's eyes widened slightly as he saw what Anna was preparing to do. Her large brown eyes were set and determined, just as they had been that day at the cliff.

"No," Kratos said shaking his head. "Don't you dare think for even a moment that-"

Anna looked at him sadly. "We've no choice," she whispered. She looked up at Ahmond and Denise. "I am issuing this order as leader of the Jalisa, which _all of you_," she emphasized, looking at Kratos, "are a part of. You are to return and prepare Asilaj for a mass attack. Anyone twelve and older, even those children who have not yet passed their test, are to defend the village. I am going to distract them away from the village and try to escape them when we are far from Asilaj."

"YOU CAN'T!" Ahmond yelled. "You'll be killed!"

"Anna this is ridiculous!" Denise cried. "You don't stand a chance!"

"IT IS AN ORDER!" Anna barked. "NOW GO!" she stared into her friends' eyes, before adding in a whisper. "I'll be fine. I've got Noishe. I swear I will come back. You know what to do if I don't." Ahmond and Denise looked at her, begging, before turning and racing back to the village.

Kratos didn't follow. Instead he grabbed Anna and pulled her to him. She hugged him fiercely; terrified that she might not see him again. He kissed her, hard.

"Don't do this," he said, knowing it was useless.

"They're my people," Anna replied. "I must."

"Why can't I go with you?" Kratos asked. "You know if I'm with you-"

"I need you to protect Asilaj," Anna replied. "I promise, I'll come back. She stepped away from him, turning toward the trees.

"Wait," Kratos said. Anna turned to face him, noting the strange look on his face. It was a mixture of desperation, bliss, and compassion. "I love you, Anna Jamison."

Anna threw herself at him, hugging him as though she thought he might lose him. "I love you too, Kratos Aurion." And with that, she tore off into the trees, Noishe right behind her. Kratos watched her until she was out of sight before racing back to Asilaj.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna ran as fast as she could through the forest. Ahead of her she could see torches flickering and hear the clank of the Desians armor.

_Martel, don't let me die. Mother, father…Adam, Samuel…Edric…Tonight I will avenge our village!_

Noishe drew level with Anna. She gripped his fur and swung onto his back just as they erupted into the clearing.

_Please let me come back to Kratos…_

The Desians stared dumbfounded at Anna, who surprised them completely. She unsheathed one sword and raised high over her head. "Come and get me, you filth!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos quickly caught up with Ahmond and Denise, swearing all the way.

"Damn her."

"Never thought I'd agree with you," Ahmond muttered as they raced into Asilaj. He turned to the guards atop the barricade wall. "Close and bar the gate, get ready for combat!" He turned to Kratos and Denise. "Kratos and Denise, get from house to house and tell people to assemble in the square. Tell them to arm up. Anyone under age twelve and any civilians unable to fight or untrained are to retreat to the cellar shelters behind head quarters."

Kratos dashed off after Denise to do as he bid. "I didn't know he could be so in control and take charge like that."

Denise nodded. "Ahmond's family has been second command in the Jalisa for the entirety of its existence, over a century. Senshi has always backed the Jamison family, who are our founders and leaders."

"That explains why Ahmond never listens to Anna," Kratos sighed. _Anna…_

_I can't leave her to them!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna blessed the day she found Noishe. Although the Desians were swift, they were proving no match for her beloved partner. They remained safely behind, though she couldn't escape them entirely.

_If this keeps up, Noishe will tire out eventually. Then we'll be in trouble._

The sky began to lighten in the east, foretelling the rising of the sun. Once the darkness ebbed away, it would be much easier for her enemy to spot her. She had to think of something. And she had to do it fast.

"Duh!" Anna muttered, shaking her head. "Noishe, make for Iselia. We can lose them if we head towards our former village."

On they raced, the Desians right behind them, as the sun rose over the hills in the distance. A broad expanse of forest lay ahead of them, a forest Anna knew well. She turned, seeing the Desians were far behind her, yet knew they could still see her.

"YES!" Anna yelled in triumph. Anna and Noishe were swallowed by trees, cutting them off from the Desians sight. Anna nudged Noishe and he put on a burst of speed, racing over tree roots and bushes and undergrowth, heading for what was once their home.

The barricade wall still stood in front of Jalisa, protecting the ruins within. Only the dark chips in the wooden walls left any indication of the inner disaster. Anna walked around to the back, where the trees guarded the village, too dense for a wall. This was where the Desians had slipped past the guards to wreak havoc on the Jalisa, those two years ago. It had taken a year to repair the damage and within another year, it lay in ruins again. Anna wandered aimlessly from ruin to ruin, stopping finally in front of headquarters, the place she grew up in.

Noishe nuzzled her leg. She sat down smiling and scratched him. "Maybe we've outlived our time, Noishe. Maybe the age of assassins is over…"

_But how can it be when we still have so much wrong with the world? We may be dying out…but at least we're fighting. That's got to count for something._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Archers!" Ahmond yelled, at the top of the wall of ivy, his bow strung and ready. "Loose on my command!"

They could hear the clank of Desian armor, very familiar to the Jalisa in recent times. Torches flickered in the night as they shone through the dense forest, brining the smell of smoke to the awaiting assassins.

Kratos and Denise stood just outside the gate and the ivy, waiting for the command to charge. With them were about twenty other armed assassins. Kratos focused his eyes, enhanced by his angelic abilities, and scanned the approaching enemy. Seventy-five Desians in opposition to the fifty assassins. This could end nasty.

"Ahmond!" Kratos yelled. "There's about seventy five coming at us!"

"How can you tell?" Ahmond yelled back.

"That is not your concern. For once, put your trust in me. The sooner we get rid of them, the sooner we can get Anna back here." Ahmond said nothing, but Kratos saw him hand signal the number to the archers out of hearing range.

"Archers be ready!" Ahmond yelled as the clank grew louder. "Steady on! Aim…"

The Desians burst out of the trees in force, running swiftly towards them, weapons raised.

"Fire!" Ahmond gave the command and immediately, five Desians were killed, the others peppered with arrows. "Aim," Ahmond yelled. "Fire!" The twang of bow strings filled the air as the shriek of dying men echoed in the forest. "Pick your shots, archers! Remember to leave none alive. Swordsman, hold fast, get ready to charge."

Kratos unsheathed his blade, and stood at ease, waiting for the command. No doubt he could easily sway the odds in the Jalisa's favor, but why rush things.

"Swords, foreword! Leave no one alive!" Ahmond cried.

Kratos and Denise lead the charge, dashing straight into the oncoming rush of Desians.

_I won't let Anna's people go unavenged. Farewell to your dreams Mithos..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna stood and stretched. It was dark now. She had finally lost the Desians. It was time to return to Asilaj, which surely must be under siege by now. She knew that Felicity would be nowhere in sight. Felicity had sent them running, hoping they'd lead the Desians back to Asilaj. And so the did…but not enough. Over half the force had followed her, and they'd have a job getting back in time to find where their fellows had gone, especially since they were clear across Sylvarant.

"Come on Noishe," Anna said turning towards the gate before stopping dead in her tracks.

A man with blue hair in a ponytail leaned against a charred building. His cape flowed gently in the breeze, his cruel eyes fixed on Anna.

"So…you're the infamous Anna Jamison," he said.

Anna drew her swords and set herself for an attack. "Who are you?"

He sneered. "My name is of no importance, but if you must know…I am Yuan, a..._ friend_... of Kratos."

Anna snorted. "He told me about you…and Mithos…and all of it."

Yuan shook his head. "He would, the fool." Yuan walked over to Anna, his eyes thoughtful. "Are you sure he told you _everything_?"

"Yes," Anna replied, glaring.

Yuan shook his head. "It is doubtful. However…let him do as he sees fit." Yuan looked Anna up and down. "Hm…you don't seem that…extraordinary…I wonder what his fixation with you is…"

Anna lunged in with her swords. Yuan sidestepped her easily, but was unprepared for her speed as she pivoted quickly, slicing one sword to the back, landing a neat scrape on his cheek.

"Well…point taken…" Yuan said. "Very well…I'll play his game."

"What game?" Anna snarled. Yuan just grinned.

"Take my advice, Miss Jamison. "Get far away from here. Kvar is coming for you, and I assure you that if he catches you, you shall never escape."

Anna stared Yuan in the eye, unsure of whether he lied or not. It could be a trap. It seemed likely, considering what Kratos had told her about Yuan…and yet…

"Where's Felicity?" she asked, struck by a sudden thought. "I know you Desians were supposed to kill her. Is she dead?"

"Your useless sister is no longer my concern," Yuan replied indifferently. "Just know that it is because of her that you are in danger and that your people are dying."

"As if I didn't know," Anna said sarcastically. She stared, searching at Yuan for a moment, trying to see if his warning was for true. "Why help me?"

Yuan said nothing but continued to look in her eyes. She looked straight back, meeting stare for stare, hers searching, his evaluating. Finally he turned away. "Go."

Anna paused for a moment before sheathing her swords. She whistled to Noishe and jumped on his back. "My thanks, Yuan." She turned and galloped across the square. She had just reached the gate when a dark figure leapt out of the trees on either side of her. Noishe skidded to a halt, growling at the Desians approaching her. Her hand flew toward her sword but she wasn't quick enough as five more leaped at her, tackling her off of Noishe onto the ground.

She fought viciously, using every punch, kick, flip, turn, and jump that she possessed, but six more joined the fight and she was outnumbered. Noishe dove into the fray, snarling biting and growling. As Anna drove the heel of palm into the skull of one of her captors, there was a flash and Noishe whined, sprawling unconscious on the ground.

"Noishe!" Anna screamed desperately.

"Enough of this foolishness!" said a voice colder than Yuan's. Anna looked and received a blow to the stomach, the mouth and the back of her head at the same time. He vision spun as she was hauled to her feet, bleeding profusely from mouth and nose. She looked up to see who had spoken.

"Damn you, Kvar…"

Kvar sneered nastily walking up to Anna, who couldn't move. He punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind from her. Her vision went dark as she heard Kvar say from what felt like miles away, "Get her to the ranch."

"Kratos," she whispered weakly before her world was consumed in darkness.

* * *

You+My Story+The Ability to Read REVIEW!!! 


	13. The Beast Within

JOY! HAPINESS! ECSTASY!!! Someone reviewed! So I updated. Good things happen when you review.

Thanks so much Fehize. I hope this chapter has enough Angel Ass-Kicking in it.

It was dawn and broken bodies of Desians lay everywhere, blood staining the grass a crimson shade. Not one of the filthy vermin had escaped. Even better…no one in Jalisa had died.

Kratos searched for Ahmond, half in a daze. He knew what the fervor of battle was like. He knew what it was to be passionate of a goal. Maybe because it had been four thousand years…or maybe it was because this was a fight of vengeance…but Kratos had never seen such ruthlessness in warriors for a very long time. As they coldly cut down Desian after Desian, even the ones begging for their lives, Kratos could see it in their eyes. The dead husbands, the dead brothers, the dead wives, the dead mothers…dead fathers, friends, uncles, aunts, cousins, and lovers. And everywhere he looked…the Jalisa were as ruthless as he was…as he had been for thousands of years.

He wasn't sure who started it…but somewhere in the heat of battle, a man atop the wall, his bow raised high, screamed over the clash of weapons; "Jamison! Jamison! Jamison!" And suddenly everyone around him screamed the name of their fallen leaders. Now they killed for their creators….the forefathers of their clan. "Jamison! Jamison! Jamison!"

Ahmond was directing the wounded into a hospital and receiving reports of enemy casualties. Denise was bandaging and stitching wounds as fast as she could manage.

"Ahmond," Kratos said, his eyes frantic with worry. "She's still not back. I'm going after her."

Ahmond glared, "We will send a proper search for her, lead personally by me and Denise. With us gone, you must remain here in control of-"

"I refuse," Kratos said calmly. "I am stronger than ten of your assassins combined for reasons you can not begin to comprehend. You can not, and will not, keep me from her."

Ahmond's eyes widened as he realized the metaphorical meaning as well as the literal meaning behind Kratos's last few words. "Give me one good reason."

"I love her."

"Well that's good enough for me!" Denise said, clapping a hand over Ahmond's mouth as he rapidly turned red with fury. "Hurry Kratos! We need-NOISHE!!!!" Denise released Ahmond and sprinted toward the gate through which a battered and bloodied Noishe was limping through. Kratos blood ran cold and the heart he didn't know he possessed stopped dead. Denise knelt beside Noishe, Ahmond right behind her as they examined the giant dog. Kratos felt a strange emotion fill him…something red-hot and aching. Something like…hate. He headed towards Noishe.

"Move," said an inhuman voice behind Denise and Ahmond. They turned to Kratos and shrank back. Power, rage, anger, and hate radiated off of him, so fierce they could feel it in their veins. Ahmond quickly strung and readied his bow, prepared to shoot this monstrous Kratos at his first false move.

Kratos knelt beside Noishe, examining the whimpering dog gently. After a moment, he straightened. Impossibly fast he seized Ahmond's arm and snapped the aimed arrow in half.

"What the-" Ahmond cried out.

"She's been taken," Kratos said in a voice as black as death. "By Kvar. I know his style…I know his marks. They are going to use her for a new project. I'm going. Do not follow. Heal Noishe."

Kratos turned and sprinted away, faster than should be humanly possible. Ahmond and Denise stared after him.

"Who in the name of Martel is he?" Denise realized.

"I think you mean 'what,'" Ahmond said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blood pounded in Kratos's ears, yet he could hear every sound as he ran.

_Damn you Mithos! I swear if she is harmed, you will rue the day I laid eyes on you._

He was furious…he ran faster than he ever had in his life, drawing on all of his rage and hate to propel him. It was then he felt it-the numbing sensation in his blood when he had sunk too far into the darkest of emotions. He felt hate and rage roll off him. He stumbled on a tree branch as he dashed through the forest, and roared in frustration at the tree. The one hundred foot, thick, dense oak tree was reduced to a pile of ashes in the blink of an eye. His soul, his blood-stained, corrupted, tainted soul waged war against his calmer half.

_I can't let Anna see me this way! I'll mutilate her captors beyond her imagination and tolerance if I don't stop._

Captors…at the thought of the filthy hands of the Desians on his precious Anna the anger that filled him skyrocketed.

_Damn you, Mithos Yggdrasil. DAMN YOU TO OBLIVION AND BEYOND!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna could barely move a single part of her aching body, though she continued to try and try. Each time she did, her left hand ached beyond endurance. She squinted through the pitch blackness at her hand. She slowly raised it to her eyes, her arm screaming in protest. From the small widow, in the extremely dim light, she could see the cold face of a blue exsphere. She clenched that hand, gasping in agony as a tear rolled down her face.

_I failed again! Now this…this cursed object is part of me! This disgusting orb made from the lives of humans! What am I to do? _She lowered her hand and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

When she awoke, it was to the clank of keys in the lock on her door. Dawn was nearing outside the window. She sat up and scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could, set to attack her captors. As the door open, she dove forward into a hand spring, only to be jerked short by shackles on her ankles and wrists.

The Desian laughed at her. "Come on A012, time to earn your keep," he said unhooking her from the shackles. Anna started to fight him, but there was a crack as a strip of leather thudded into her cheek. She jerked her head to the side, but did not let them see it hurt.

"No matter what they do," Edric had told her, "Never let them see your fear and pain."

She followed them, her head high, as they lead her out to the work yards. There she and the other prisoners moved large blocks across the immense yard, for what purpose she could only guess.

She'd been at for an hour before she knew something was a miss. She realized that she shouldn't be able to stand, let alone push this outrageously heavy block across the grass. She paused for a moment, confusion on her face.

_CRACK!_

The whip collided solidly with her back, catching her by surprise. Fortunately her training held and she didn't flinch. She put her hands back on the block and began to push. But she stopped again staring at her left hand.

_That's right…the exsphere!_

Crack! Crack!

Two lashes to the back this time, but she still didn't flinch. A Desian guard came over and grabbed her by both arms and threw her into the dirt. She rolled as she hit the ground surging to her feet. She made to leap at the guard, but another cracking sound accompanied a leather whip wrapping around her throat and pulling her down to the ground.

"This is a tough one," The first Desian said. "She's not easy to break"

The Desian with the whip grinned evilly. "There is one way…the fun way to break the women." Two more Desians came over, laughing. "What do you think, lads?"

The first knelt down. Anna tried to slap him, but a sharp tugged from the whip around her neck pulled her back down, choking her. "What you say sweetie?" he asked. "Do you like it easy…or do you like it…rough?" The Desian reached for her and ran one finger down her cheek. "I'm not particular."

"Go to Hell," Anna replied, spitting in his eye. The Desian laughed and nodded to the others. The seized Anna and drug her across the yard as she kicked and fought. She nearly got away a few times if not for the rope around her neck.

"You bastards will pay for this with your lives," Anna said furiously. They lead her to a clove of trees and tied her wrists and ankles to it. The first Desian stepped towards her. "You're a pretty thing, missy."

Anna's blood ran cold and her mouth went dry as she realized what they were about to do. She began to shake, her eyes filling with furious tears. The Desian shoved her against the tree. "You never answered…easy…or rough?" He grabbed her breast hard, causing Anna to cry out unexpectedly. "We'll go with rough then, lass." He slid his hand down her side and ran a finger up between her legs. Anna closed her eyes tight, completely beaten, unable to move, not willing to let them hear her scream.

The smell of blood exploded in her nostrils. She opened her eyes and stared at the Desian in front of her. A sword blade was protruding from his chest, blood dripping to the ground. She looked down to see that her ugly brown prisoners dress was splattered with his blood. The blade was yanked from his chest and he fell to the ground dead, revealing the man behind him.

"Kratos!" Anna screamed, bursting into tears. In two swift moves he cut through her ropes.

He turned to face the three Desians racing for him. Anna shrank back against the tree. Kratos had changed. His eyes were glazed with evil and blood lust. The thirst to kill radiated off of him.

"Anna," he said in a voice that wasn't human. "Do not watch." His blue angel wings exploded from his back as her rose above the Desians. More had run over now, alarmed at the intruder and his evil, cold-blooded manner. Kratos stared at his enemy, blood dripping down his sword blade as he raised it high above his head.

"Kratos!" Anna screamed, but he was beyond her reach. This was Kratos Aurion, the Cruxis Angel, one of the Four Seraphim. Her Kratos was long gone.

He brought his sword down in a quick slash, pointing it at the Desians.

"Judgment."

The ground shook violently. Anna screamed out Kratos's name as she clung to the tree. Kratos told her not to watch, but she couldn't tear her eyes away as the sky went pitch black. A bright beam of light exploded from the blackness, colliding with the Desians. Anna watched as the flesh melted off the screaming men, leaving behind still standing skeletons that crumbled to the ground and turned to ash.

Then all was still again. Anna stared up in horror as Kratos turned to look down at her, his soul still consumed by evil.

And suddenly the memories that had haunted her dreams came crashing back, only this time, they were different.

_She was surrounded by fire. The huts of Jalisa burned anew, black smoke curling into the sky as screams echoed from with in. Children cried, mothers screamed. The clash of weapons was everywhere as were cries of agony. People dashed into the forest, only to be cut down by the enemy lurking in the trees._

_"Get out of here!" someone screamed. "Head for a village! Go!"_

_Anna spun around. It was her mother yelling for her people to run from the roof of their burning house. Anna watched in horror as her mother leaped down into a fray, and Anna stomach clenched as Felicity, her father and brothers were struggling to throw off-_

_"Forcystus!" she screamed in rage, charging at him, just as Felicity was thrown through the air, landing at her feet._

_"Anna!" her father cried. "Stay back baby! Take Felicity and go!"_

_"No! I won't go!"_

_"Do as I say-" but her father's chest exploded in blood as Forcystus struck him from behind like a coward._

_"Daddy!" Anna screamed running to her father. But before she could reach him, a figure darted out in front of her, engaging her in combat._

_Anna fought for all she was worth, she had to get to her father, she HAD to get to her father._

_"Anna," Edric cried, rushing over to her, closely followed by Samuel and their brother Adam but the stranger knocked Anna to the ground. Immediately there was a bright flash of light followed by a symphony of screams. Anna jumped up and stared into the blank and unseeing eyes of her brother Edric._

_"No!" she whispered as her eyes took in Samuel's bloodstained body, Adam's motionless figure...her mother's expressionless, still face. "NOOOOO!" she screamed falling to her mother's side._

_They were gone. Everything around her went dark. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. She turned to face her family's killer her. In the flickering light from the burning houses she could see a man, his brown eyes cold and in human. His spiky red hair swayed in the wind as he stared at Anna. Two blue wings protruded from his back in sharp contrast to the bright purple armor her wore. It was Kratos._

Anna fell to her knees, staring up at Kratos. Finally she closed her eyes, tears running down her face. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos turned from the dead ashes of the Desians and turned to face Anna. Slowly, the rage began to fade as he looked into her panic stricken face. _I told you not to watch. But you didn't listen. Now you see. Now you know what I really am. What I've done. What I let Forcystus do to your parents and brothers._

He closed his eyes when Anna shouted, "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" He didn't answer. While it was Forcystus who had cast the spell, it was he, Kratos, who lead the attack. Who ordered Forcystus to destroy the leaders of Jalisa.

Anna panted, sobbing quietly as she stared up at him. "You cast that on them, watching in glee as the life was stripped from their bodies. WHY?"

Kratos looked at Anna. She saw that his eyes were softening. The old Kratos was coming back, but it hardly mattered. All she wanted now was to run. To keep running and never look back. He had stolen everything she had…including her heart.

"Anna," he said, his voice filled with anguish. "I did not cast that on them. Forcystus did. On my orders, he was to kill the leading family of Jalisa. I may have killed your family…but I did not spill their blood." He was tired. He felt his strength draining away. He needed to come down, but he couldn't face her leaving him. Not yet.

Ana shook her head violently. "You bastard! I lost everything because of you! EVERYTHING! My people are in ruins. How could you face us with a guilt free face knowing what you did to us?"

"If you think I was guilt free," Kratos replied. "You are sadly mistaken."

"Then why?" Anna asked. "Why did you come to us? To me?"

Kratos shook his head. "For the past 4000 years, I've stained my soul with too much blood to be repaid. All I deserve now is death, but even that is too good for the monster that I am. So, I sought the Jalisa and turned from Yggdrasil, hoping to atone for some of my sins."

Anna laughed harshly. "You can never fix what you have done."

"I know," Kratos said. "Anna…I…"

"Who was it that knocked me away?" Anna asked. "You were close by. Who was noble enough to save me and my sister?" She laughed harshly again.

"I did," Kratos replied with another sigh. He was so very tired. "I couldn't…you two were just children at the time. You were sixteen and she was fourteen. I couldn't…I could bring myself to do what had to be done. It was in that moment I realized…Yggdrasil was wrong. I was wrong. And so I made a split second decision. I was going to turn my back on Cruxis and pay my blood debt. So I started by saving you…the young girl with fire in her eyes."

Anna's head spun. The man who ordered her parents killed had saved her. The man who had killed so many had just saved her again. The man with the blood stained soul dove off a cliff to save her life.

Kratos clenched his fist as Anna looked at him. He was back to normal. "Now you see," Kratos said. "Now you see the monster that I really am. A blood thirsty, enraged being that should have died four thousand years ago." He looked Anna right in the eye. "But for the first time in all those millenniums… I am glad that I am alive. Because of you. I'd rather die now, knowing that you hate me, than walk the earth forever having never seen your face, never heard your laugh, never watched you fight, or never held you in my arms." He closed his eyes as everything swayed. He was about to lose consciousness. "No matter what happens, even if you despise me as you should, I love you Anna. I always have, since the night I protected you from myself. I always will."

Anna stared, mouth agape at Kratos the Angel. Then she shook her head. "You're wrong Kratos," she said. "And I'll tell you why. I've seen this monster you speak of. A cold man with inhuman eyes and darkness in his soul. But he is not you. He is the man who killed my family and my comrades. The man whose hands are stained with the blood of millions of lives. The man who lost his heart to evil long ago. The man named Mithos Yggdrasil." Anna got to her feet and smiled softly. "You are not him, Kratos. You are the man I love. You no longer have to be what he wants you to be."

Kratos closed his eyes and smiled. For the first time in 4028 years…he felt free. He looked down at Anna who was walking towards him. Then suddenly, his wings disappeared back inside of him as he dropped towards the ground, his strength having left him completely.

"KRATOS!" Anna screamed running toward him as he dropped. She threw her arms out to catch him and hit the ground hard as he fell into her arms.

"Anna, he murmured. "Anna…we've…got…to get away from here."

Anna stroked his hair frantically. "I know I know!" she said, holding his head up. "But how?"

"Opening…in the fence," Kratos pointed in the direction. "Your clothes are…out there too." He dropped his arm weakly. "Go…I'll follow shortly."

Anna glared. "No way," she stood up. She stared at the exsphere embedded in her skin. _At least I can get Kratos out of here with this. _She pulled Kratos to his feet and draped one arm over her shoulders, holding on firmly to his waist. "You can move your feet can't you?"

Kratos mumbled something, flaring Anna's temper to life.

"Damnit Kratos!" she yelled. "What's the point of being a bloody angel if you can't walk ten feet?!"

Kratos smiled weekly, glad to hear her voice, glad to be at her side. Slowly, he moved forward, Anna supporting him as he leaned against her.


	14. Answers

Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I write. Need I spell it out.

Here are my thanks to my reviwers:

Fehize: Yeah I agree: what Kratos did was kinda inhuman...BUT AWESOME. Desians are evil so they were kinda asking for it. Plus...NO ONE touches his Anna. Thanks for the support!

Eyes of an infinite galaxy: Aww gives tisuue This'll cheer you up. Some Kratos and Anna cutesy stuff!

Rika Aurion: Thanks! I didn't really think Kratos would fall for her if she was weak and spineless.

Disclaimer: I SOOO OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA...Except no I don't...sob

* * *

Anna flopped against a tree, panting. Kratos sat more gracefully rubbing his head wearily. Using the light of Judgment to such a massive degree after he had refused his angelic powers for so long had taken more out of him than he expected. However, his strength was returning in leaps and bounds. Nevertheless, they had to hurry back to Asilaj and the Jalisa.

Anna slid over and snuggled up to Kratos's side, curling her fingers around his. He sighed with a smile and kissed the top of her head. They were in the dense forest, half a day from Asilaj, but they needed to rest. Kratos knew better than to force Anna to rely on the exsphere.

"Kratos?" Anna said after a while as the sun began to sink. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my love," Kratos replied. "But I dare say you have more than one 'something' you'd like to ask."

Anna laughed softly. "Yes, indeed I do," she replied. She sat up and moved so she sat face to face with Kratos, seriousness in her eyes. "First…" she held up her hand with the exosphere in it, shining in the fading day light. "This is the Cruxis Crystal isn't? Or at least, what's going to cause it to grow inside of me? The Angelus Project?"

Kratos sighed. "I believe so."

"How long do I have?" Anna asked quietly.

Kratos sat bolt upright. "As long as anybody! You're not going to succumb to this. We can find a way to get this off or at least manage—"

"Don't kid yourself," Anna snapped. "What if we can't? You can't just waltz up to Yggdrasil and say, 'Hey old friend, that girl you wanted more than anyone alive has your precious exsphere and we could really use the tool to get it off,' now can you? NO! So I ask again: How long and don't bullshit me!"

Kratos ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Truthfully, there is much I can't know and don't know. It depends on how close your mana signature is to Martel's. The closer it is, the longer you have, even though Mithos thinks it's the opposite."

Anna smiled, "Thank you for being honest. At best, how long?"

"Anywhere from one to twenty years, honestly." Kratos shook his head. "We've—they've never done this before so the results are unpredictable."

"What will happen if the Cruxis Crystal is formed?" Anna whispered.

"They'll take it from you and you will be turned into a monster then die, most likely because they'll kill you right after they take it." Kratos said, so softly Anna had to strain to hear him. There was silence and then Anna laughed. Kratos stared. "What could possibly be funny about that?"

"I'd like to see them try to take this from me," Anna grinned. "I'd let them the minute you swore allegiance to Yggdrasil…a second time that is." Kratos's mouth twisted in a wry grin. "Besides, I've no intention of dying and you won't let me. So as long as this thing isn't removed, we're alright…right?"

Kratos nodded.

Anna stood and stretched out her arms and legs. "Tell me what happened to Noishe…did they kill him?"

Kratos shook his head.

Anna smiled. "I knew it. He got away and fetched you. It'd take a lot more than that to stop my Noishe." She stood and walked back over to Kratos and settled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her head into his shoulder. He knew what she really wanted to ask, what she had wanted to ask first. But he also knew she was too afraid of the answer.

"My people? Ahmond? Denise?" She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Please tell me what happened Kratos…"

Kratos smiled at her and kissed her gently. "All of the Desians lay dead at the gates of Asilaj. Not a single Jalisa assassin shares the battleground with them."

"They're ok?" Anna gasped. "No one is dead? No one?"

"Not a one," Kratos replied. "You should have seen them, Anna. Denise splattered with more blood than anyone else. Ahmond barking orders almost as stubbornly as you. Your people's eyes filled with determination and spirit."

Anna was shaking as she smiled. "I wish I could have seen it. Especially people following Ahmond and his pigheadedness. He always has wanted to lead in my stead. Perhaps he would be better."

Kratos shook his head. "The Jalisa are yours to command, not just by your birthright, but their hearts lie with you. Ahmond wants you to lead them, they all do." Kratos turned Anna's head so that she was looking at him directly in the eye. "While we fought, someone jumped atop the walls of Asilaj and began shouting. He shouted your family's name, Jamison, over and over again. It grew louder and louder until everyone was screaming it." Kratos wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. "It was Ahmond who began it."

Anna smiled. "Mom and Dad would be so proud of them. So would Samuel and Adam. So would Edric. So am I." She hugged Kratos tightly. "Thank you."

"Now it's my turn," Kratos said and he actually grinned mischievously.

"Oh dear," Anna said smiling.

"First, are you ok? Did they…torture you…or…" he trailed off unable to bear voicing it aloud. Anna shook her head.

"They did torture me, but only so that I'd stop fighting long enough for them to insert the exsphere…or Cruxis Crystal…or whatever." Kratos hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered. "Though I do not deserve it…"

Anna was silent for a long while, thinking. _Kratos had a hand in the death of my family. Yet he had gone against Yggdrasil because of it. He won't reveal us to Cruxis. And I would be lying if I said I did not love him._

"It hurts me, what you have done," Anna said. "I don't suppose I'll ever accept it. But I can not hate you for it. In that sense…I forgive you, Kratos."

Kratos sighed in relief, as they lapsed into silence.

Kratos finally took a deep breath. "So does that mean you'll marry me when we get back to Asilaj?"

Anna was half asleep against his chest and paying very little attention. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I-"

Anna's eyes snapped open and she sat up looking at Kratos's face for some hint of a joke

"Are you serious?" she squeaked out. Kratos nodded. Anna shrieked and threw herself at him. They tumbled back into the grass kissing passionately.

"I love you, Kratos."

"I love you, Anna."

* * *

Short and sweet but never fear. More angels, affections, and asskicking on the way! 


	15. Fight to Protect

Finally, I was able to purchase TOS, so now I'm not writing all this stuff from memories of two years ago. Oh and here's a little advertisement- June 8, 2007, the First Episode of the Tales of Symphonia OVA will be on sale on DVD in Japan. Seriously, watch the trailer on Youtube. It's amazing. Fingers crossed that it comes to the USA.

As ever-Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me all this time. The end is in sight, sadly. But...that's no reason you shouldn't send me lots of reviews!

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia...I'd find some way to marry Kratos! (Sorry Anna!)

* * *

Anna and Kratos hobbled slowly through the gates of Asilaj. The Jalisa assassins stared at the two battle torn figures as though ghosts from their past had marched into camp. Anna smiled at Kratos, on whom she was leaning for support, and nodded toward the assassins.

"I think they believed us to be dead," she whispered, grinning mischievously.

Kratos grinned back. "Good. That means I didn't blow my cover as completely as I thought."

Anna shook her head. "Someday, you'll have to tell me what you did when you saw Noishe limp through the gate. I wish I could have seen the look on your face."

Kratos nudged her, glaring. "I don't want to be forced to look like that again, young lady. Do you understand?"

Anna bristled. "Don't talk to me like I'm an ignorant girl! I have more experience with these things…" she trailed off as Kratos raised an eyebrow. She looked down, her face reddening and muttered something about angels who thought way too highly of themselves. As the pair reached headquarters, they could here Ahmond and Denise talking inside.

"It's been almost a week!" Ahmond said. "Kratos still hasn't come back. The fool probably got Anna and himself killed!"

"And I'm telling you that they could not have gotten out of that place unscathed!" Denise replied hotly. "They're probably going slow due to injuries!"

Like Anna would get herself injured!" Ahmond shot back. "Kratos is-"

But he was interrupted as Kratos kicked open the door and stepped over the threshold, Anna's hand in his.

"Kratos is right here, safely delivering your leader and his fiancée," Kratos said, looking from Ahmond to Denise. Denise immediately threw herself at Anna in relief, hugging her friend closely. Ahmond gripped his desk tightly, his face very white, before he collapsed in his chair and buried his face in his hands, whispering a prayer of thanks to Martel.

Suddenly his head snapped up and he leaped to his feet. "Did you say fiancée?!" he bellowed.

* * *

A year later, Felicity was traveling through the forest outside of Asilaj, making as much noise as she possibly could. Any second now, one of the two people she wanted to see her would spot her. She ducked under a fallen tree, scraping her staff roughly against the bark.

"That bitch," she muttered. "Who does Anna think she is?! Leading the clan with that monster and starting a family! That no good son of hers is probably deformed from that angelic jerk and spineless from its whore mother! The Jalisa are MINE! Not Anna's! She has no ambition, no control, she's too sentimental-"

"Yet can keep her emotions in check better than some people," said Yuan from behind Felicity. Felicity jumped a mile and turned around glaring at Yuan.

"So there you are," she snapped. "I've news for you," she said leaning against a tree.

"Hmm," Yuan scoffed. "We shall see, won't we?"

Felicity glared. "Kratos and Anna gave birth to a son, three months ago."

"Do you really think I did not know that?" Yuan scoffed.

Felicity smirked. "I'll be willing to bet that you didn't know that her exsphere reacted, although there were no visible aftereffects. Additionally, Kratos rarely leaves his wife and son's side. They will not personally carry out any missions for the next year, and even then, it will only be sporadically. Meanwhile, without his wife's knowledge, Kratos, who does not ever sleep, spends his nights racing across Sylvarant and Tethe'alla in search of a way to not only stop the parasitic infection of the exsphere, but to find out what exactly the Angelus project does. I'm assuming he left before he knew of it, for there is no way he could know the concept and not have the cure."

Yuan stared at her, his face as bland as ever, but his mind was spinning. He couldn't figure out why Felicity felt this information to be so important. He also could not fathom how she had discovered things that not even his spies had picked up on, though she had confirmed his suspicions. He knew Kratos after all…which was responsible for the drop of pity he had for his one time friend. Kratos had been granted salvation and love denied to him for so long. But then Yuan saw Martel's lifeless eyes flash in his mind's eye and the pity vanished. Why should a pathetic human find what he, Yuan, was denied?!

"What is the relevance of this information?" Yuan snapped. "You've told me nothing I couldn't figure out?"

"Indeed," Felicity replied smoothly. "But I assume you haven't made use of these facts against him, have you?" She laughed. "Kratos knows that this exsphere is different. Kratos probably even suspects that it's growing a Cruxis Crystal inside of his wife. But until he knows the details, he will not do anything to endanger his wife and child. And it's his sentimentality, his carefulness, and the vile nature of this project that you can use to not only to bring him crawling back, but to deliver Anna to you to complete the project." Felicity cocked her head and smiled. "You will never out match him physically, Yuan. You will never get him to do what you want. You know that. You also suspect that Kratos may have left your organization for good reasons. I don't know. I'm not clear on the nature of Cruxis. So…if you can't force him…break him."

Yuan raised his eyebrows slightly, his mind drawing the pieces together. "Hit him in his heart," Yuan said.

Felicity nodded. "Send Desians repeatedly after Asilaj. I know the location. Have them attack only Kratos, Anna, and their son. This will speed the effects of Anna's exsphere. In the meantime, feed Kratos false information about the project, so that he never finds the cure. Kill the boy and Anna once the experiment is complete."

Yuan sneered. "You read my mind." He looked at Felicity oddly for a moment. "I suppose you want something in exchange?"

Felicity laughed. "Indeed. On your little escapades into Asilaj, leave as many people alive as possible. In particular, Ahmond Senshi is not be harmed." She grinned maniacally. "Jalisa is mine!"

* * *

Kratos sat atop the roof, looking at the stars and sighed. He had been at it for months, but could not find any information about the Angelus project. If he didn't find anything soon…Ana would-

_Don't think like that!_ Kratos shook his head furiously. _Anna will NOT! become a monster. I won't let that misfortune fall upon her…or Lloyd._ Kratos ran a hand through his spiky hair and rubbed his eyes wearily. _The only thing to do now…is act off of suspicion. It is most likely that that exsphere is evolving into a Cruxis crystal inside Anna's body. If only I hadn't left Cruxis when I did! But an "Age of Lifeless Beings?" Come on Mithos! That's not what Martel meant!_

An infant's cry echoed from inside the house, followed by a small crash, sending a jolt through Kratos. He dashed silently into the house, drawing his sword as her ran to Lloyd's room.

Lloyd was crying softly in his crib. The crash was Noishe, who had knocked over a chair as he leaned over the crib, licking the five-month-old's face. Kratos chuckled and petted Noishe on the back as he sheathed his sword.

"Good boy, Noishe." Kratos leaned over and picked up his son carefully, rubbing his back gently. He carried him onto the balcony and sat in Anna's rocking chair, rocking Lloyd in an effort to put him back to sleep. He looked at his son, and realized it was going to be a while. The boy opened his mouth in a whimper revealing the emergence of another new tooth.

"Well," Kratos said with a smile. "No wonder you're being so fussy." He bounced Lloyd a little bit, startling a laugh out of the child. Kratos grinned. "You look so much like your mother, Lloyd." Lloyd looked at Kratos and frowned slightly. Kratos laughed, "Yes…she gives me that look too." He continued to gaze softly at his son as Lloyd dropped off to sleep. Kratos leaned his head back, closed his eyes and drifted off into to sleep. "I'll find a way…I promise."

"Well…if it isn't the mighty angle playing house," Yuan said, appearing on the balcony in front of Kratos. Kratos jumped to his feet, holding Lloyd and pulling out his wings.

"Yuan!" He spat, "How did you find this place?"

Yuan laughed. "It was hardly a challenge."

"Felicity informed you," Kratos said calmly. "I knew she would be trouble."

Yuan laughed. "Hardly. She thinks your comings and going are in search of help for your wife. She has no idea you're searching for some way a _human_," he emphasized the word nastily, "can wield the Eternal sword… Speaking of…have you found the way to do either?"

"And if I have?" Kratos asked. "Why does it matter to you? It's not as if you agree with Mithos's foolish idea. You'd know better than anyone that Martel would hate what he has done."

"Indeed," replied Yuan. "But that is neither here nor there. Your efforts for the cure and your foolish hopes of wielding the eternal sword are in vain."

"So it's true," Kratos replied calmly. "It is growing a Cruxis Crystal inside her. And because her mana signature is so close to Martel…"

"The process is going much faster than usual…even faster than with the summon spirit seals." Kratos glared. "What is it you want from me? You know the cure as well as I. And because of that…Yggdrasil is guarding the mana fragments against me. I assumed as much. What is it you want in exchange?" _As if I did not already suspect…_

"Release Origin's seal," Yuan replied. "I'll give you materials for the rune crest. After which…you will release the seal."

"And if I refuse?" Kratos asked eyes narrowing. He held Lloyd tighter. The boy squirmed, but thankfully did not wake.

"Then I will kill your son," Yuan replied.

Kratos's eyes widened in anger and shock. He could feel it…the mana in his body was roaring to match his rage. The air thickened as lighting and thunder ignited his eyes into flames of destruction. _No…not my son. I'll kill you first and take you with me to hell!_

Yuan felt it too. He took an involuntary step backward as a powerful aura radiated from Kratos. Never had he seen anything like this. Power radiated from the human, seeped with an animalistic urge to protect. _How is this possible!_

Yuan suddenly jumped asides as a volley of arrows shot upward from the town square. Simultaneously, the door behind Kratos flew open as a sword embedded it self in the floor where Yuan had just stood. Attached to the handle was an irate mother, Anna, flanked by Ahmond and Denise. Kratos handed Lloyd to Denise. "Get him inside." Denise nodded and left the balcony.

"Impudent wench!" Yuan spat, forming a ball of mana in his palm and firing it at Anna. Anna dodged and Kratos drew his sword in a flash, slicing it a t Yuan, landing a gash on his face.

"How dare you threaten my family, you monster!" Anna hissed. She dove at Yuan, who dodged again…but he had no idea how fast Anna could be and he cried in shock as her sword pierced his arm. He swung, connecting solidly with her jaw and sending her backward off the balcony.

"Anna!" Kratos bellowed. He turned to Yuan, rage such as he had never known filling him. He pointed his sword at Yuan and said in a voice of terrifying calm, "Photon."

Yuan yelped as a beam of light engulfed him and tore through his body. He managed to summon forth his remaining energy and teleport as Kratos struck the final blow in vain.

"Damn him!" Kratos yelled over Lloyd's wails from somewhere inside the house. He rushed to the balcony and saw Ana getting to her feet below. She looked up at him and she froze. Her eyes widened as a look of horror spread across her beautiful face. Kratos tilted his head in confusion and noticed that every one of the archers below was staring at him as well. Turning, he saw Denise had returned and was holding the baby as though shielding him from a monster. Ahmond looked as if he couldn't decide weather to speak or to draw his sword. Kratos couldn't figure out what was causing such fear, until her felt a soft breeze on his face. His wings glowed and the Jalisa stared in horror at one of their enemies.

Kratos sighed and took Lloyd gently from Denise. He flew over the balcony and landed in front of Anna, who dashed to her husband and son. "Kratos…" she began, but didn't know what to say.

Kratos sighed. "The secret's out," he said calmly. "About me…and our location. We have to go."

Anna looked at him in horror as she held Lloyd. "Go?" she repeated. "Kratos we can't…"

"We have no choice, Anna." Kratos said. "They'll be others. Yggdrasil himself knows where we are. We must leave or we put the entire clan in danger."

"No!" Anna spat, furiously. "Kratos, this is my home. This is my parent's legacy. My family's legacy. I can't throw generations of work and leadership away!"

"Would you rather be responsible for another attack on the village?" Kratos asked gently.

Anna gasped and stepped away from him. "How dare you-" she stopped suddenly and bit her lip hard. She looked at Kratos, her eyes beginning to fill with pain.

"Anna?" Kratos asked, going to her. "Anna what-"

She pushed her son into Kratos's arms and fled through the town square, out of a side emergency gate, and into the forest. Her scream of pain reverberated as she disappeared from view. But it wasn't emotional pain, Kratos could tell.

"Oh no!" Kratos whispered and he flew up over the gate after his wife.

* * *

Anna's hand was on fire and it was quickly spreading through her arm as she dashed through the trees. _I've got to get away before Kratos comes after me. He mustn't know what's happening. I have to fight this!_ Another jolt of power tore through her and she fell to her knees.

"Damn you Kvar!" she screeched. "Damn you to Hell." _Stop it! Get control of yourself girl! The more adrenaline, the more pain. Calm down. Lloyd…think of Lloyd. And Kratos. Don't think about the pain._

But it was no good. The fear and rage that had coursed through her when Yuan had threatened her son's life exploded in her heart. She clutched her hand and bit back a scream. _NO ONE WILL EVER TOUCH MY SON!!!_ She repeated it over and over as she slowly lost consciousness.

Kratos found her collapsed in the forest, clutching the hand with the exsphere embedded in it. Holding Lloyd in one arm, he lifted Anna easily and carried her over to a soft patch of grass and laid her down. Lloyd reached for his mother, but Kratos hugged his so close. _I won't move her tonight. We'll stay here. We're close enough to the village where the watch could note trouble approaching._ He heard something coming out of the darkness and looked up o see Noishe. Noishe walked over and licked Anna's face before whining to Kratos.

"You'll keep watch then?" Kratos asked putting Lloyd in his lap. Noishe whined again. "Good." _It still amazes me how much I can understand this animal._ Lloyd yawned and tugged on Kratos's sword. Kratos smiled. "I know you'll be a swordsman someday, little one. It's in your blood." Lloyd clapped his hands and tugged on the sword again. Kratos smiled and leaned his head back on the tree and reached out to stroke Anna's hair.

_This is my family. I have to protect it._

* * *

I bet some of y'all are asking: Where are the renegades? Hmm...where indeed! Let's examine that next time!!! Review please! 


	16. Kiss the Past Goodbye

Anna woke up to find Lloyd next to her fast asleep. She looked adoringly at her son for a little while, gently brushing his stubborn spikes down, but to no use. Anna sighed and smiled. _Why he had to get Kratos's hair and my color, I'll never know._ She looked over at Kratos and had to smile again. Kratos was fast asleep, one arm over his wife and son. Noise was next him, his head resting on his paws as he watched the trees intently. Anna sighed and looked at the exsphere in her hand and glared furiously at it. _It because of this that my family is out here in the woods! It's because of this that I'm to weak to move right now! It's because of this that I'll have to leave the Jalisa_! Her heart turned over and tears sprang into her eyes. _I can't!!! How could I leave the Jalisa!_

Lloyd stirred and opened his eyes. Anna shook her head and picked the boy up and fed him, afterward holding him close as he yawned and squirmed. "I'll protect you Lloyd…even if I have to protect you from myself. I'll protect you and Daddy. I promise." Lloyd grinned and reached for Noishe. "All right! I'm putting you down." Lloyd crawled toward Noishe and tugged on his ears. Noishe licked the boy, making him laugh and clap his hands. Anna looked at Kratos, sleeping peacefully next to her and ran a hand through his hair, causing him to smile, even though he was still sound asleep.

_He looks so happy when he's asleep…and when he's awake now too. The shadows that were in his eyes when we met have almost disappeared. He laughs now…he smiles. It's hard to believe he's done what he has and been through four thousand years of damnation…so he calls it. _Anna laid down touched her forehead to Kratos's gripping one of his hands in hers. _Please Goddess…please…don't take me from here. I don't want to leave my family. Please Martel…don't let Kratos suffer anymore. Don't let Lloyd go through the pain of losing a parent like I did. Please…_

She opened her eyes to stare straight into Kratos's brown ones. She could see the pity and apologies in his eyes. She could see the sadness, the regret, the rage, the desperation…the fear. A tear raced down her cheek and Kratos brushed it away before pulling her as close to him as he could and holding her tightly. "I love you with all of my soul, Anna. I swear…we will beat this…and Mithos and return to Asilaj soon. I will protect you and Lloyd no matter what happens."

Anna began to cry and clutched at her husband. "I know Kratos. I know. I won't leave you. I swear it." Kratos kissed her, long and hard.

There was a tug on his sword belt. He looked over to find Lloyd trying to pull out Kratos's sword, his small face scrunched up in effort. Kratos and Anna both laughed out loud. Anna shook her head. "No son of mine will wield a double edged blade!"

Kratos mock glared at her. "Oh, do you intend him to swing around those two sticks you calls twin blades?" Kratos rolled over with a roar and picked Lloyd up, holding him up above his head and making faces. Lloyd laughed and reached for Kratos. Kratos sat up and put him in his lap, rubbing his back. "All right, Lloyd. What do you think? A double edge like Dad-"

"Or a twin blade like mom?" Anna added, sitting up. Lloyd looked at both his parents for a minute and burped before reaching for his mom. Anna laughed and picked him up. "I so win!" She grinned at Kratos, who drew himself up in mock indignation.

"You actually believe the sentiments of so young of a person count? I am the oldest and wisest and cleverest and I say-" At that point Noishe bounded over and leaped on Kratos, knocking him on his back and licking his face relentlessly, ruining his dignity. Anna laughed as Kratos tried to fight the huge beast off. When he finally sat up, he grinned devilishly at Anna and Lloyd, who were both laughing. "You think it's funny, huh?" he said in a low voice.

"Oh no!" Anna squealed, "We gotta run Lloyd!" She jumped to her feet with Lloyd in her arms, and dashed off into the woods, pursued by a laughing Kratos and a barking Noishe.

* * *

As they walked back into Asilaj, Denise and Ahmond met them at the gate, looking relieved.

"Thank goodness," Ahmond said. "Are you all ok?" Anna nodded. "Good," he replied before turning around and poking Kratos in the chest. "You've got some explaining to do, angel."

Kratos raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Aren't you going to call me a traitor and try to kill me?"

Ahmond crossed his arms and glared as well. "I heard what happened. You may still be my enemy, but you did not betray Jalisa. For that, I spare your life…but do not and never will trust you." Ahmond turned around and glared at the villagers, who were mumbling and eyeing Kratos warily. Anna was standing next to him and they shouted at the same time, "If you've got something to say, say it out loud?"

No one moved.

"If you do not trust my judgment," Anna continued, ignoring Kratos covering his eyes in exasperation, "then ask yourselves: has Kratos ever lead us to believe that he is an enemy?" She strode to the center of the town square, holding Lloyd and launched her voice out over the village as she raised her exsphere hand. Some of the villagers gasped, for few knew of the exsphere since Anna wore gloves with her assassin uniform. "I have the mark of Cruxis upon me!" she announced. "Even now, a Cruxis crystal is growing inside my body and will ultimately kill me if no crest is found." People came out of their houses to watch Anna face down the village. It made Kratos proud to see her take charge with a baby on her hip. Anna pointed at Kratos. "Yet he, a _former_ angel of Cruxis, did not put this upon me. It was Kvar…lead to us by none other than Felicity Jamison." There was an outraged cry at this, the Jalisa enraged at betrayal from one of their own. "So I ask you…who is really our enemy?"

Silence.

Denise stepped forward. "Our enemy is Cruxis, the Desians…and Felicity. No one else." There was outcry of agreement that actually made Kratos smile. After living so long, thinking he was worthless and damned, to have Anna face her entire clan just for him…

"Ahmond Senshi!" Anna yelled. "Come forth!" Ahmond strode forward, radiating confidence and power equal to that of Anna's born leadership. Anna clasped his hand and whispered, "You know what I must do."

Ahmond shook his head furiously. "No! Anna you can't! We need you!"

Anna smiled. "That is exactly why I must go and find a way to rid myself of this cursed object. When that time comes…your leader will return…I swear." Ahmond bit his lip and nodded. Anna turned back to the crowd, her voice carrying, but weighted with sadness. Before she could speak, Kratos was by her side, a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"My people…" she said. "My friends. My family. Our clan has been torn by tragedy as of late. Our leaders, my parents, were killed with my brothers and my sister has become a traitor. We've lost many of our loved ones and comrades. It grieves me to say...that I too…" Kratos gripped her shoulder. "I must go." The villagers shouted protests, several starting forward, but Anna shook her head. "If I remain here…they'll find us all. It is me they want…not you. Not only that…but I will die if I stay from this devilish plight Kvar has bestowed upon me. And I refuse to leave my son, my husband, and my clan. Your leader will return someday…I swear it. But I must leave." She turned to Ahmond. "As leader of the Jalisa assassins, a right bestowed on me by my ancestry, I hereby pass leadership to the Senshi family, Ahmond and Denise Senshi."

* * *

Anna looked around her office at headquarters, lightly caressing the polished wooden desktop. Lightning flashed out the window, reflecting off the polished surface. _How many times did my dad sit here and plan how to save lives? How many times did mom? How many times did I sit here and plan for my people…_ She proceeded up the stairs to her room. Lloyd was gurgling and playing in his crib while Kratos closed his travel pack, his back to her. _Every time I see him…my heart pounds and flutters…Electricity shoots through my blood and I want to just hold him forever…I love him so much…I can't leave him and Lloyd…I must go…but it is so hard…_

Kratos turned a smiled at her. She loved his smile. It almost was like there was no tragedy and they weren't running for their lives with their baby boy. "Well…we're packed. Not that it gives you any joy." Kratos walked over and kissed her softly, rubbing her shoulders. "We'll be back."

"I hope so," Anna whispered. Kratos brushed a tear from her cheek and retrieved his old armor. Since they weren't going to be in Asilaj, he would wear his normal armor, which let him feel much more comfortable. Anna sighed and grabbed the only remaining assassin outfit in the room. She shrugged into the leather suit and attached her blue armor plates. She had bequeathed the leader's silver ones to Ahmond, since Felicity had stolen the male green ones of her father. She laced up her black boots and pulled on her gloves and her cape, her sword belt and swords in her hand. She stared at herself with disbelief. The blue armor…was so unnatural after so long in the silver. It made it more final than anything that she was leaving.

"Anna," Kratos said from behind her. She turned to find Ahmond and Denise in the door way, holding a wrapped bundle.

"We talked it over with the rest of the village," Ahmond said. "We decided that while tradition is nice, sentiment often gets in the way." He unwrapped the bundle and pulled out the silver plates her mother had worn, the one that had passed on to Ahmond. Anna tried to protest, but Ahmond shook his head.

"We're having another set of silver and green armor plates made," Denise said softly. "The rest of the village thinks you should keep your mothers armor…it is only right."

Anna didn't know what to say. She looked at her two friends and threw herself at them, hugging them close. "Thank you…" she whispered. "Thank you both for everything…everything you've done for me and the clan all these years." She stepped away and wiped her eyes. "I love you. Both of you."

Ahmond smiled. "It's not goodbye, Anna." Denise nodded. "We will meet again, my friend. Anna nodded and smiled back, picking Lloyd up and holding him for comfort.

Denise turned to Kratos and hugged him. "Take care of her and Lloyd, Kratos. We'll miss you."

Kratos smiled. "Thank you, Denise. Coming from you, that means a lot. We will meet again." Denise nodded, kissed Lloyd, petted Noishe and left. Ahmond stood and glared at Kratos.

"Kratos," Ahmond said.

"Ahmond," Kratos replied.

"Well," Ahmond said. "Farewell." He walked out the door pausing by Kratos long enough to whisper, "If you let her die…I will never forgive you!" And he was gone.

Anna turned to stare in the mirror, holding Lloyd close to her heart as tears streamed down her face. _These aren't goodbyes…these aren't goodbyes…_ Suddenly she felt something wrap around her neck. Looking down, she saw a gold locket resting on her chest. "Kratos what-" but he whispered in her ear, "Open it." She opened the locket and gasped. In it was a drawing of her, Kratos and Lloyd.

"Ahmond drew it and Denise made the locket in the forge," Kratos said. "Think of it as a memory of those who love you best." Anna was silent for a very long time. She eventually turned and kissed Kratos.

"Like I could forget," she said.

* * *

Anna put Lloyd in a sling on her from, making sure the cloth and her cape shielded him from the rain. She put on her floppy brimmed hat and sheathed her swords, checking to make sure her hidden weapons were all present and that they had everything they needed. She went downstairs and joined Kratos on the porch. He took her hand and followed Noishe outside. 

The entire village lined the path out of the gate as Anna and Kratos walked. Atop the gate stood Ahmond. When Anna drew level, she looked up and saluted him. He returned the salute and smiled. The gate closed behind them and Anna stopped looking up at the wooden walls. A cry echoed from the villagers growing louder until it became a screaming chant. "Jamison and Aurion! Jamison and Aurion!"

Kratos put an arm around her shoulder, but said nothing. He didn't have to.

* * *

"So if Kratos finds Ainois, he can form the ring of the pact, and a human can wield it?" Botta asked as Yuan paced. 

"Yes," Yuan said, "but he has to go to Derris-Kharlan for that. As well as for the mana fragment to create the Rune Crest."

"So does he intend to release the seal?" Botta asked. "If so…then there is no reason we should worry. He seeks the same aim as we do in joining Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

Yuan shook his head. "The position changed when he got married and had a son. He knows he'll live longer than them, so he will wait to release the seal when they are both gone. We can not wait that long." Yuan growled. "I've been ordered to guard the mana fragments against Kratos. If I do so…Anna will be captured by Kvar and ultimately die, I'm sure of it. The son will probably meet the same fate. Kratos would then be more than willing to release the seal."

"So you're saying we allow Anna to fall into Kvar's hands?" Botta asked. "But what if she is able to act as Martel's vessel"

"Kratos won't let that happen to her." Yuan smiled. "He would do anything to prevent it. And she'll beg for anything to prevent it."

"Ah…" Botta said in understanding. "Understood. What are your orders then?"

"Keep tabs on Asilaj and Kratos and Anna. Plus that wretched Felicity. If she thinks I'll keep my end of the deal and give her Asilaj…she is a fool."

"Then why not kill her?" Botta said.

"She's giving me information that she thinks is being relayed to Kvar," Yuan said. "If she is killed, they'll find a source outside of my control. We can kill her as soon as Anna is dead."

"Understood, my lord." Botta left.

Yuan sighed. "It must be done…yet I can't help feel sorry for Kratos. But Mithos has to be stopped. Kratos helped him for far too long…he must pay for it."

* * *

I like Yuan...but that doesn't stop him from being an arrogant jerk. Whew! Now we can get to the good stuff invloving the family's flight and the ultimate fate that befalls them. Review please! 


	17. Birds of Prey

The people of Luin were dashing through the streets, fleeing into houses and locking doors. Children were plucked from streets and yards and hurried into shelter. Street vendors grabbed what they could of their wares and fled into the nearest place they could find. People ran, screaming for mothers, fathers, wives, husbands and children. The Desians were coming and anyone who stood outside would find themselves in the Asgard ranch, though even the locked doors wouldn't keep Kvar's men out.

In a small shack on the outskirts of the village, Anna and Kratos were scrambling into their armor. Anna finished first and picked up Lloyd, now one-and a-half, kicking open the door, Kratos a beat behind her. They had very little on them with no time to grab supplies.

"Damnit!" Anna shouted as they ran out of the house. "If it weren't for us, this would not be happening!"

"It can't be helped," Kratos replied, looking carefully in all directions, every sense, angel and human, alert. When Anna did not reply he grabbed her and ran faster dragging her behind him, Noishe in their wake. "I know what you're thinking," he said. "I know the Jalisa usually came to put a stop to this and you want to…but it's you they want. We can't risk it. Think of Lloyd, if nothing else." Anna held Lloyd tighter, shielding him with her cloak, and nodded.

"Damn," Kratos whistled to Noishe and they all ducked behind a house, peeking around the edge to watch the scene before them. The Desians had forced their way into a house and were shouting at the people. Suddenly a woman with a little girl in her arms stumbled out of the house and flew down the street. But she didn't get far before an arrow sprouted from her back. She was dead before she hit the ground. The Desian archer who had shot her now had his aim on the little girl who lay crying next to her mother.

Anna didn't hesitate…or think. Snatching one of her hidden knives she had strapped to her wrist, she threw it at the Desian, catching him in the head. She ripped a sling out from under her cape and tied it around Noishe. As if he knew what was coming, Lloyd began to cry. Anna kissed him and put him in the sling. "Noishe! To the forest! Go! Protect Lloyd." Noishe dashed off as Kratos and Anna drew their weapons. "I'm sorry Kratos."

"We'll be more sorry if we don't move quickly before they call reinforcements," he replied dashing at impossible speed toward the Desians, Anna not that far behind. Half of them did not see what was coming as they were cut down by a purple angel of death and a dark shadow with lighting in her eyes. Kratos ran a sorcerer through and, with his blade still embedded, kicked out to the side, catching the approaching Desian in the knee and shattering his kneecap. A slash from Anna ended him. She rotated her swords so they pointed behind her and plunged them into the Desian behind her. Before the man even hit the ground, she had leaped high in the air and ended two Desians with a fierce Rising Falcon attack.

"Spread!" came a shout from behind Kratos. Kratos turned in time to see a wave of water form under Anna, who threw up her barrier. Still she was blasted upward and thrown backward. Rather than fall, she managed to turn in the air and land on her front, somersaulting up and driving her sword straight into said sorcerer, who fell to the ground as the last one. Kratos turned to see more troops moving through Luin toward them, the rest of the villagers forgotten in their haste to capture their targets. "Anna, run now!" Anna took off. Kratos looked at the destroyed house to see nothing but bodies. He sighed an scooped up the wailing child, the Desians right behind him. He ran after Anna, pulling out his wings and flying toward her. As he drew level, he threw out the hand not holding the screaming child and Anna grabbed it. Kratos rose high into the air, sped up, and vanished into the trees.

* * *

They found Noishe on the very edge of the trees, poised to attack if necessary. Lloyd was clutching the giant dogs leg and looking around frightened. As soon as Kratos and Anna landed, Lloyd cried "Mama!" and tottered over to his mother. Anna scooped him up in her arms, wiping away his tears. "Shh. It's ok, Lloyd. It's ok. Mommy and Daddy are here. It's ok." She turned to Kratos, rubbing Lloyd's back. Kratos was performing the same action for the sobbing girl, who looked to be two. "Her parents?" Kratos shook his head. Anna swore. "Now what? We can't very well take her with us." 

"Well maybe if you hadn't interfered," Kratos replied.

"How dare you suggest I leave a little girl to die!" Anna said, her temper firing up, setting Lloyd off again. "Just because-" she bit her lip and turned away, absolutely ashamed of herself.

Kratos said nothing. He sat down, rocking the girl until she fell asleep. He took the sling from Noishe and used it to make a bed for the child. He walked over to Anna and Lloyd. Lloyd reached up for his father, saying "dada! dada!" and Kratos picked him up and sat down with the boy in his lap. Anna was afraid to speak.

"You were going to say, 'Just because you and Cruxis would have left her doesn't mean I will.'" He sighed.

Anna hugged her knees and buried her face. "I didn't mean it Kratos. I really-"

"You're right," Kratos interrupted. "I would have left her. If you hadn't interfered, I would have left the girl." He looked down at Lloyd who waving around a stick he found. "Some father I am."

Anna leaned over and put her head on Kratos's shoulder. "You wouldn't have left her. Not today. Maybe in the past. I saw you hesitate when you saw the mother fall, even if you didn't realize it. So don't worry." She sighed. "I snapped because the exsphere was acting up."

Kratos turned quickly to look at her. "Are you all right?" Anna nodded. "Good." He bounced Lloyd on his knee a bit, causing the boy to laugh. A smile crept across Kratos's face. "He's such a happy baby," Kratos said. "He's going to be just like you, I know it." Lloyd yawned and laid down in Kratos's lap, sucking his thumb, falling asleep almost immediately. Kratos pulled a blanket out of the small bundle of supplies he'd managed to grab and wrapped Lloyd in it, laying him next to the sleeping girl. The last thing either of them wanted to think about was the exsphere.

"Kratos?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's send the girl to Asilaj."

Kratos pulled Anna into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as she tucked her head under his chin. "Why?"

"Well," Anna said. "Ahmond and Denise…well…Denise can't have children, but she's always wanted to adopt. I figure the little one can be their adoptive daughter. Denise and Ahmond would be thrilled. Plus, it ensure the leader lineage continues."

"How do we get her there?" Kratos asked.

"Noishe," Anna said and Noishe trotted over. "Go to Asilaj and get Denise and Ahmond. Tell them it's very important for them to meet us in Hima as soon as possible." Noishe whined and galloped off through the woods.

"How can he understand us?" Kratos asked, voicing the thing he had been pondering since he met the large animal.. "And how can we understand him? And how is he going to tell that to Denise?"

"Well, Noishe is a protozoan we recovered from a ranch. They were experimenting on animals and Noishe was the result. Anyway, he has some kind of power that allows him to understand us. In turn, he can chose whether or not we can understand him."

Kratos nodded and kissed Anna's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Anna said softly. She paused for a while, uncertain if whether she should ask the questions running through her mind. She gulped. "Kratos?" He didn't answer. "Kratos?" She moved slightly to look at him. He was fast asleep, a content smile on his lips. "He's asleep." She looked over to where Lloyd and the little girl slept peacefully. She grinned. "He looks just like Kratos when he sleeps."

* * *

The next morning, Anna and Kratos walked quickly through the forest. The little girl, who said her name was Hikaru, was skipping beside Anna, trying to catch butterflies and bugs with her hands. 

Anna looked at the child and remembered how…just moments ago, the young girl had put Anna through the greatest challenge of her life.

FLASHBACK

_As they prepared to head off into the forest, Anna felt a tug on her cape. Hikaru stood there looking scared, though her fear of the strangers who had save her had vanished when she woke up and told them her name. "Where's Mommy?"_

_Anna froze and looked at Kratos who looked equally frightened. Anna gazed into the innocent face, trying to figure out how to tell Hikaru that her parents were dead. She picked the girl up and said, "Hikaru, did your mommy ever tell you about angels?"_

_Hikaru nodded. "Angels live in the sky with Martel. Mommy said my brother is an angel and daddy too."_

_Anna smiled. "That's right."_

_Hikaru nodded. "Mommy said that one day, she'll be an angel too. She said that if she becomes an angel, she'll always watch me." Hikaru looked at Anna. "I want mommy to be an angel. She misses daddy and big brother. And if she's an angel, she will always watch me, even if try to hide. I want mommy to always watch me."_

"_Hikaru," Anna said. "You mommy is an angel now. And she will always watch you. I promise."_

_Hikaru sighed, a emotion that seemed too old for a two year old. "I'll miss her though…will you and bird man be my mommy and daddy?"_

_Kratos, with Lloyd riding on his shoulders, stopped dead and turned around slowly. Anna was trying to hide a laugh as Kratos stared at her, his mouth agape. "Birdman?"_

_It was too much. Anna burst out laughing and Hikaru did too. Lloyd, seeing the other laughed, clapped his hands and cried "Dad burd! Dada burd!" tugging on Kratos's hair. Kratos looked up at him. "Great. You think I'm bird man too, Lloyd?" Lloyd smiled and cried, "Dada burd! Dada burd!"_

_Anna put Hikaru down a clapped a hand on Kratos's shoulder. "Let's get a move on Birdman!"_

* * *

"Of course we'll take her," Denise said, her eyes welling up. "You have no idea what this means to us. We officially got married six months ago, so it's perfect." 

"Yeah," Ahmond said. "Maybe you could work on getting us a son next."

Kratos snorted, "Under the conditions, I'll pass, thanks." Denise laughed. Hikaru was perched atop Ahmond's shoulder, his hat on her head.

"Well," Anna finally said. "I'm sorry to cut this short…but we have to go." She hugged her two friends close. "Take care of yourselves," she said.

"We will," Denise replied. She kissed Lloyd's forehead and petted Noishe. Ahmond grinned at Anna and said, "No crying. You'll be back soon," he winked.

"We know," Anna said as Kratos put Lloyd back onto his shoulders. It was quickly becoming the boy's favorite perch. "Bye Hikaru!" he said as Anna kissed her cheek.

"Bye Anna!" she said smiling. "Bye Birdman Kratos!" Ahmond and Denise's jaws fell open as they processed what the child said. Kratos closed his eyed wearily a Lloyd yelled "Dada burd! Dada burd!"

"Birdman is heading off with his bird brained child now," Kratos said over the hysterical laughter. "I trust you'll find some other way to amuse yourselves.

As the two couples and their children parted ways, neither noticed the hooded figure moving down the path toward Hima, not even when it bumped Ahmond hard without an apology. He glared at the person, but he, or she, merely continued on their way. When Ahmond and Denise were out of earshot, the person muttered, "You'll get yours Ahmond Senshi. But first…my dear sister, her tainted husband, and her bastard child are in for some nasty surprises."

* * *

Wow…3 chapters in the last two days. I'm on a role. I estimate story completion in three or four more chapters, probably three. But never fear! You'll see more action in the sequel, currently titled "I Will Always Protect You." As for adding Hikaru…well…she plays an important role in said sequel.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. Do Your Worst

Before I say anything, thank you so much to Crystal Katanmiri for your reviews. Bless you.

Well...this is my fourth update in the past few days. Just three more to go. It is my hope to reveive at least thirty five reviews before I can write the sequel. SO PLEASE REVEIW!!! But , I hope all who are reading but not reveiwing are enjoying my story too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Kratos smiled at Lloyd, who stood before him with a pair of tiny twin blade swords. "Good. Now…point one sword in front of you." The two year old did so, struggling to hold them up. "Now what do you do?"

Lloyd thought for a moment. "I don't tell mommy I'm playing with swords?"

Kratos bit back a laugh with difficulty. "What else?" Lloyd frowned, concentrating very hard for a child his age. Finally his face lit up in excitement. He turned his sword sideways and swung it to the left, bringing the other up so it was pointing at Kratos.

Kratos ruffled his hair. "Good job. You'll be as good as your mother soon!"

"Really?" Lloyd said, putting one of his swords on his shoulder, just the way Anna did. Kratos laughed and said "I promise. Now let's go inside before your mother wakes-"

"KRATOS AURION!"

Kratos froze and his face paled considerably. Lloyd, even at two years old, knew what that voice meant and he tried to hide his swords behind him. An extremely irate Anna marched across the yard surrounding their small hut on the very outskirts of Palmacosta. She stopped, her face two inches from Kratos's, hands on her hips. Her eyes shot flames and daggers and lightning at her husband, who gulped and said, "Anna, my love-"

"Don't give me that 'Anna, my love' crap," she snapped. "Why does Lloyd have swords?"

Kratos drew himself up and said confidently, "I know you were two when you started training as a Jalisa assassin. I would think-"

"Kratos!" she snapped. "Are we in Asilaj?"

"No."

"Is Lloyd being raised in a village of assassins?"

"No."

"What did I say about teaching him to fight before he was four?"

"No."

"Then would you explain to me WHY HE HAS SWORDS?!"

"Um…well dear…"

Anna drew her own swords and advanced on Kratos, who had picked up Lloyd and backed ten feet away from his furious wife. "Oh no. Lloyd, hang on. I think we made mommy very mad this time!" Kratos whipped out his angel wings and took flight, hovering just out of reach of Anna, who was leaping at him, trying to hit him.

"KRATOS YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" She screeched, pegging a sword at him, missing completely. She knew Kratos wouldn't be hurt or cause any harm to Lloyd. It made it much easier to try to hit him.

"Daddy?" Lloyd asked. "Is mommy going to chase you on Noishe with her swords again?" They boy grinned at the memory. Kratos gulped and paled at the memory.

"I don't think she can reach us," Kratos said, as Anna stomped off into the house. "I love you!" he called before the door slammed. He chuckled. "Well, Lloyd my boy…since mommy is mad at both of us…well mad at me, shall we fly around for a little bit?"

Lloyd smiled and climbed up onto his father's shoulders, holding onto his spiky hair. "Yay! Birdman! Birdman!" Kratos groaned at Lloyd's favorite nickname for him and took off, flying in circles around their house, holding onto Lloyd as the boy laughed and flapped his arm like a bird. Kratos laughed with his son. Suddenly, there was a cry of "UP!" from below, followed by a bark and something heavy attaching to Kratos's waist. He looked down at Anna who grinned triumphantly at him. "Do you really thing the leader of Jalisa is easily defeated?" She tilted her head to one side and smirked confidently.

Kratos grinned back. "You're forgetting one thing, love." Anna looked up at him curiously. "I'm Kratos Aurion, paired with my brilliant and strong son, Lloyd Aurion. Lloyd?" he said, looking up at his son. "Do you want to go higher and faster?"

"Kratos!" Anna pleaded. "Don't you dare-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anna screamed as Kratos shot off, holding Lloyd tightly and rising higher into the air. Lloyd and Kratos laughed loudly over Anna's shrieks.

* * *

"Daddy?" Lloyd said from atop Kratos's shoulders. "How many stars are there?"

Kratos looked up. "More than you can count in your entire life, my son."

"Wow," Lloyd said. "Even in you and mommy's entire life?"

Kratos chuckled. "Yes. Even in my and mommy's entire life." _Although if I had started when I was twenty eight, I might have counted them all by now._ A streak of light raced across the sky and Kratos pointed upward. "Did you see Lloyd? A shooting star. Make a wish."

Lloyd frowned for a moment, as he always did when he was thinking. "I wish I could be a good fighter."

Kratos smiled. _Spoken like a true son of Anna. And me too, I suppose._ "You will some day. But not now because your mother will have a fit."

"And don't you forget it," Anna said, joining her family on the porch. She put her arm around Kratos's waist and gazed upward, enjoying the brief moment of peace. Above her head, Lloyd yawned. "Bed time, little mister."

"Do I have to?" Lloyd asked. Kratos laughed. Lloyd had inherited his father's dislike of sleep.

"Yes you do," Kratos said, carry Lloyd back inside and putting him in his bed. "You want to grow up to be a big, strong fighter don't you?"

Lloyd nodded, nearly asleep. "I wanna be as strong as you Daddy," he said, clutching his teddy bear. "But I wanna be fast like mommy. That way, I can chase you around like she does."

Anna smiled and kissed Lloyd's cheek "You will be, sweetie. You will be."

Kratos kissed the boy's forehead. "We love you, little one." Kratos and Anna turned out the light and closed the door.

Anna looked at Kratos. "Well…" she said heavily. "I finished the packing today. Did you get supplies from town?"

"Yes," Kratos said. "I think we're going into Tethe'alla this time. Maybe somewhere near Ozette. It's quiet."

""We thought that about Iselia," Anna muttered.

"True…maybe we could try Flanoir again," Kratos said. "It is unlikely that they will search the same place twice."

"I suppose," Anna mumbled, looking down out the ground. She gripped the locket in her hands and sighed.

"Anna, love?" Kratos said, walking towards her. "What is it?"

Anna stood up and shook her heads, smiling. "Nothing. Just a bit tired is all." She faked a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed." She turned and walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Kratos sighed and looked around the room. It was completely bear. In a few hours, no one would know that a family had resided there for almost two months.

_If it weren't for me…Anna would be happily leading Asilaj, free from the exsphere which is now paining her, despite her efforts to hide it. Maybe if I left…she would be free…_

Kratos shook his head, knowing what Anna would say about that. He had tried it countless times before. He stood and followed Anna into their room. She sat on the bed, cradling one of her silver armor plates in her hands. She only wore them if they were on the road. Kratos sat behind her and rested his chin on her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. Anna sighed and almost smiled. "I was thinking about the time we first met. You remember?"

"When I helped save Denise from the Nimora poison?" Kratos asked, but Anna shook her head.

"No before. When we met in Iselia."

"Ah," Kratos said smiling. "Where you rushed carelessly into the fight and I saved you…though I knew you would have done ok on your own." He chuckled.

Anna nodded. "The minute I looked at you…I wanted to kill you. I hated you and what you said as you walked away. I sent people looking for you so I could kill you, all the while tormented by my parents death. Then you saved Denise. And I realized if I was ever going to lead Asilaj…I had better live in the now, not in the past." She smiled. "Then…the Trial…I watched you from that balcony…and you were holding back the entire time…I knew it then, even though I didn't know you were an angel. And when you fought me…I decided to throw everything I had into it, forcing you to step up a bit. But you still held back."

"Yes," Kratos agreed. "Had I fought with my angelic powers, I would have killed you all."

Anna was silent for a while, then she stood. "Kratos…will you fight me again? Now?"

Kratos looked startled. "Anna, considering your condition with the exsphere, I don't think-"

"Don't tell me I shouldn't fight," Anna said firmly. "I was born to do so. In spite of this wretched object, I wanted to live my life the same as always. But since I can't stay in Asilaj, I at least want to be able to fight. You held back before, thereby disgracing me as leader. We are both tied to Asilaj, you know that. In or out."

"Anna, I don't think-"

"Kratos Aurion," Anna said, the ancient challenge coming to her lips as she smiled recklessly. "I Anna Aurion, descendant of Jamison, leader of Asilaj, challenge you. I want satisfaction for disgrace made unto me in the Trial of the Jalisa."

"Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Did you actually think that would work?" Anna sighed.

"It was worth a shot," Anna said. She looked down and bit her lip. When she looked back up, a devious grin lit up her face and Kratos felt his heart start to race. "How about…this!" she cried. She jumped on him, pushing him down on the bed and started kissing him senseless.

"Ok…" Kratos panted when she pulled away. He looked at her, her eyes bright with excitement and her cheeks rosy. Anna started to get up, but Kratos seized her wrist, grinning suggestively. "Can't we finish up here, love?" He kissed her hard.

Anna smiled and leaned in slowly, brushing his lips with hers, "Only if you can beat me…" she whispered.

* * *

"No magic," Kratos warned. He tried not to laugh at Anna's outraged expression. "I'd kill you with one Judgment attack."

"Fine," Anna grumbled. "But that means I can use acrobatics. So can you. But no wings." Kratos nodded and unsheathed his sword.

"I'm not going to hold back this time," Anna said raising her swords in the block position.

"I know," Kratos replied. "I won't either."

There was a pause as the wind rushed through the trees. Anna stared at Kratos, who stared right back. Suddenly they both ran at each other, Kratos running impossibly fast, but Anna was ready. Kratos swung swiftly, but Anna had already dodged to the side and scored a scratch along his purple-clad arm. Kratos pivoted and struck out with a foot, connecting solidly with Anna's leg. She faltered, hunched over and Kratos lunged, hoping to tap her cheek and end the duel. Anna brought one of her blades up and locked her hilt with Kratos's. She assaulted him with a series of small stabs with her other blade, each of which, he dodged while trying to free his hilt. He didn't actually want to hurt her. Seeing an opening, he turned into Anna's body, griped their locked hilts, and flipped her over his hip. She landed on her back and brought her swords up, just in time to block Kratos's kick. She swung one leg out and tripped him, surging to her feet and kicking his sword from his hand. Kratos jumped up before her kick could connect with his cheek and dove for his sword. Anna caught him swiftly in the back with a sword hilt, sending him face down on the ground. He rolled onto his back, trying to will air into his lungs. Despite his angelic form, her hit was enough to knock him breathless. As he choked Anna drove her foot towards his neck, but he blocked it, crossing his arms. For a moment they struggled. Then Kratos pushed, causing her to fall. He scooped up his sword, and heard her blades slicing through the air, towards him. He turned and swung up powerfully, causing both his sword and Anna's to fly through the air. Kratos seized Anna's wrist, and twisted it up and behind her, drawing a dagger from his belt and touching it to his neck…only to find that one touched his at the exact same moment. The duel was over.

Kratos let go of Anna's arm and spun her around, kissing her hard. "I love you, my fearsome warrior." But Anna did not respond. Suddenly he felt her stiffen and her eyes closed peacefully as her head drooped. "Anna?" Kratos said, his nerves igniting with fear. Suddenly, Anna pushed him away. Hard. Much harder than she was capable of. She fell to her knees, clutching the hand with the exsphere in it, which flickered with a blue light. Anna let out a high pitched scream and collapsed on the ground.

"Anna!" Kratos whispered in horror, running to her side and picking her up. She was breathing heavily, her face screwed up in pain and exhaustion. She opened her eyes and stared up at Kratos, smiling slightly.

"Well," she said, wiping sweat off her brow, "It was worth the pain. I nearly beat you…but you're better than me after all."

"Worth the pain?" Kratos replied, his voice low and dangerous. "Anna, you could have been in serious danger from that thing. And all you care about is-"

"Living my life the way I was supposed to," she interrupted. She jumped out of his arms and turned to face him. "Kratos, please. This thing has already taken my home from me. Don't let it take my sword from me."

"What about your family?" Kratos snapped. "Have you thought about that? What if the thing kills you because your caught up in some silly fight?" Anna looked shocked and bit her lip, gripping the locket very tightly.

"I know," she whispered. "I know I need to be here for Lloyd," she sighed. "But I couldn't face my son knowing I hadn't done this. I couldn't teach my son to fight, knowing that I had held back from a worth opponent in battle. I won't do it again Kratos. I promise. But I had to do this now…in case I'm not here later… In case I'm no longer with you and Lloyd."

Kratos's heart pounded. Everyday…Anna died a little bit more and he never fully understood that until then. He had denied for as long as he could, just as he had denied his conscience and helped Mithos. Now he reaped his rewards. Kratos took Anna in his arms and stroked her hair. "That will never happen, Anna, Never." He looked up at the stars, gazing at the sky where Derris-Kharlan drifted out of sight. "I think it's time we return to Asilaj." _I can save her life. I know I can. But I'll be damned if we run another step. Kvar…Mithos_ …_do your worst for I swear you will meet your downfall._

* * *

begs REVEIW PLEASE! 


	19. Falling Star, Fallen Angel

Hello all! This chapter is waaaaaay longer than the others as a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story thus far! And thank you Sika'sheart for your review! (much bowing and praising) And to clear something up for everyone else, yes, I know Kratos owned Noishe originally, but I think Anna is more of a dog person than him.

(begs on hands and knees) Reveiw please!

Disclaimer: Still don't Own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

"Daddy, look!" Lloyd cried, pointing up at the stars. "It's a shooting star! Look mommy!"

Anna crossed the balcony, staring upward. They had moved back to Asilaj two months ago, a welcome relief to the Jalisa. It just didn't feel right for anyone but Anna to lead them. But the reports that were reaching her were distressing. Even more distressing was the squad missing agents, including Sei and Selena. There was something big going on behind the scenes in Cruxis, and both Kratos and Anna had a shrewd idea of what it was.

"Anna," Ahmond had told her just that week, "You know what's going on. This is all a ploy to lure you and Kratos out!"

"Are you suggesting I give myself up?" Anna snapped, shocked and hurt.

"Never," Ahmond said sincerely. "Just throw Kratos to them…that should do it."

"Let's throw you to them!" Anna replied, picking him up and throwing him out the door.

Needless to say, the Desians and Cruxis were waiting for some signal…and they swoop down upon the small family, tearing them to shreds.

"Make a wish mommy," Lloyd cried. Kratos smiled up at his son. _At least Lloyd is happy…I just wish Anna was…_

Anna sighed and gazed at Asilaj. "I wish I had never been born," she whispered so neither her husband nor Lloyd could hear.

"I like the stars," Lloyd announced. "Hikaru said that they are angels and that her mommy and Daddy are up there. Is that true?" Anna turned and exchanged a look with Kratos. They hadn't decided what to tell Lloyd in reference to the lies Cruxis spread. Kratos looked down, hiding his face with his hair, despite Lloyd's tugging on it. Anna could see the shadows in his eye-the reflection of his guilt and of his crimes.

"Yes it is, Lloyd," Anna said. "Your grandparents are up there as well. And your uncles. They watch over all of us, protecting us if anything bad should happen." She reached up and took Lloyd off of Kratos's shoulders. "They guard us, so you're never alone. If anything happens to us, Lloyd, Daddy and I will be up there protecting you too." Lloyd yawned as Anna carried him into their house.

"Daddy," Lloyd said as Kratos stood in the doorway, distress still evident in his eyes. "Tell me a story. Please." Kratos stood still for a moment, clearly battling his inner demons. He finally took Lloyd from Anna and carried him into their room, laying down with Lloyd resting on his chest, sucking his thumb.

"What shall our story be about?" Kratos asked.

"Angels!" Lloyd said eagerly. "And the Great Tree. Hikaru likes those ones." Kratos smiled, noticing his son really looked up to the four-year-old girl

"I've just the tale…but let's get mommy in here first," he turned to Anna, who hesitated in the door way, unsure of how Kratos would react to the sudden mentions of the lies he had believed he helped create. He reached out one hand for Anna's, who took it and lay down next to her husband and son. Lloyd was dropping off to sleep as Kratos spoke.

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: 'You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed.' The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

Lloyd was fast asleep and Noishe was curled up at Anna's feet. Anna curled up into Kratos's side, gripping his hand tightly in one of her own, her free hand tracing the locket resting in the hollow of her throat. For a long while they lay there together as a family, enjoying what would unknowingly be the last of their time of relative peace.

Anna felt Kratos carefully stand and place Lloyd on his pillow, tucking the blankets around his son. He walked over to where Anna lay and whispered in her ear, "Get up." She stiffened. His voice was low with fury and rage. He had never spoken to her that way. As she stood, he closed his hand around her wrist in a grip that made her wince. He pulled her, for she did not want to follow him, so great was her fear. But she was irresistibly drug down the stairs. Kratos grabbed her swords and cape and handed them to her. Ahmond, who was filing reports in the office area, peeked into the room.

"What's going on?" Ahmond said, taking in Kratos's furious glare and Anna's shaking as she strapped on her swords. "Anna is everything-"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kratos said calmly. "Do not be afraid."

"What's going on, Kratos," Ahmond demanded. "Why are you angered and why is Anna looking afraid?"

Kratos sighed. "I assure you, I will tell you when we return, Ahmond. Please watch Lloyd. We'll be back before morning." He seized Anna's wrist and pulled her outside.

Finally, her temper overrode her fear. "Damnit Kratos. I swear if you don't tell me what's going on, I will stab you!"

"I will tell you as soon as we clear the gate," he replied. "If you stop, I will have no hesitations about dragging you." Anna was still frightened, but followed. As soon as the walls of Asilaj were gone from sight, Kratos stopped and turned to Anna. "I heard what you said on the balcony, Anna!" he hissed and Anna cursed herself for forgetting his angelic hearing. His wings exploded from his back and before Anna knew what was happening, he was pelting through the air, Anna dangling below him, trying hard not to scream. He rose so high that it became harder for Anna to breathe. She chocked, tugging on Kratos's hand, desperately afraid.

Kratos looked down at her. "Your wish is my command, my love." He released her wrist.

Ana screamed in horror as she dropped, turning and twisting as she fell back to earth. This wasn't happening. Kratos could not have possibly just let go of her. He couldn't, he wouldn't! Why?! _Because I abandoned hope, even just for a moment. I forgot my son and my husband and wished I was dead. I left the Jalisa. How could I be so stupid?_

"Anna," Kratos yelled. He was right next to her as she plummeted. "I know things look grim right now, but you can't give up on everything. You are not a quitter, and I'll be damned if I let you!" He put on a burst of speed and turned, catching her in his arms.

Anna stopped screaming and glared at Kratos. "WHAT THE HELL!" she roared, hurt. "You just tried to kill me!"

Kratos scoffed. "Would I ever let you fall? Have I ever?" Anna was silent. "Look…I had to illustrate my point. It really hurt me to hear you say that. You gave up on Lloyd. And Jalisa. And me." He sighed. "I'm sorry I dropped you…but I had to make sure you remember just what you are alive to do."

"I'm sorry Kratos…I just…am so tired of living like this!" she brushed away the single tear that fell. "I…I…" she broke off with a shuddering gasp, her face screwed up in pain.

"Anna-oh no!" Kratos dashed through the air for the ground as the first scream loosed from Anna's lips. She clutched her exsphere, panting heavily as she writhed and shrieked in Kratos's arms. Kratos landed and held onto her tight as pain shot through her. "Anna…hold on…it'll pass!" _I hope. _Kratos heard a whistling noise and ducked. A dagger he recognized as belonging to Yuan pelted through the air and embedded itself in a tree, but Kratos left it there, trying to console Anna's, whose agony was fading away.

"Who…who threw that…" she panted as the pain subsided. She motioned for Kratos to put her down. He did so and walked over to the dagger, noticing something was bound to it. He pulled it off and unfolded a piece of paper, revealing a note from Yuan. Not noticing the bracelet that fell to the ground. _My sympathies. I grant you help for Anna. In return, you must release Origin's seal in the future, once she and Lloyd are dead. -Y_

"Kratos?" Anna had crawled over to him, to weak to stand, and picked up the bracelet. Her eyes widened. "Kratos! It's a key crest!"

"What?" he knelt next to her and examined it. The bracelet was made from yellow inhibitor ore. Engraved around it were the mystical symbols of the key crest. _Yuan…I knew you couldn't possibly have become so cold-hearted against the world…_

At a nod, Anna slipped it over her wrist and smiled. "Kratos…does this mean…"

Kratos looked at Anna and ran a hand through her hair, hardly daring to believe it. "I hope so, Anna."

* * *

Ok," Anna said to Lloyd and Hikaru, who each held wooden swords appropriate to their size, Lloyd had two, Hikaru had one. "Now show me a block." Kratos watched from the balcony of headquarters, smiling. It had been two weeks since Anna had received her Key Crest and there were no visible side effects from it. Kratos had tried to find Yuan to thank him, but to no avail. Anna had embraced life with new vigor, finally allowing Lloyd to begin weapons training after yesterday, his third birthday.

"She's not afraid anymore," Ahmond said, coming up behind Kratos. Denise was down training some of the older Jalisa children in staff work.

"Afraid?" Kratos asked.

"Afraid to risk things," Ahmond said. "Before she was afraid of failing her parents. The she was afraid of leaving you and Lloyd alone because of that blasted exsphere. She was afraid of raising Lloyd to fight because she knows how hard our lifestyle is." Ahmond refused to look Kratos in the eye, but Kratos felt the grudging trust. Ahmond simply feared Anna being let down again and that it had little to do with Kratos personally.

"Yes," Kratos replied. "But I think…she has at last regained her hope." Kratos paused, remembering the sad look she still wore at times, though most f the time she appeared happy. "I think it still plagues her, however…she is pulling through. She is strong."

"Indeed," Ahmond left him to go teach an archery lesson.

* * *

Later that night, Kratos was returning from unarmed combat practice with the would-be assassins that were scheduled for trials in the coming month. Since their return, Anna and Kratos had joined Ahmond and Denise in teaching the fighting arts. He was home early, practice having been cut short due to three broken arms, results of back flips gone wrong and a collision or two. He opened the front door and headed upstairs to Lloyd's room, where the boy sat playing with his swords.

"Daddy!" Lloyd cried, abandoning his swords and running to his father. Kratos scooped Lloyd up and spun him around twice before perching the boy on his shoulders.

"Hello, Lloyd," Kratos said. "How was sword practice? Did you do a good job?" Lloyd's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"I tripped mommy on accident," Lloyd said quietly. "She fell when I dropped my sword and she stepped on it."

"Well, it was just an accident," Kratos said. "I'm sure mommy's not mad at you."

"No," Lloyd said. "But she musta got hurt real bad because she was holding her arm really hard. And when Aunt Denise went to look, mommy screamed 'no' and ran home."

"What?!" Kratos exclaimed. "Did she come back?"

Lloyd shook his head. "Aunt Denise brought me home and went in mommy's room to talk to her. She left and told me to play in my room 'til you come home."

"Let's go see if mommy is ok," Kratos said, walking down the hall to his and Anna's bedroom. He pushed open the door and saw that Anna was curled up on her side, asleep. She looked fine to Kratos, but he could sense something was off. He put Lloyd down. "Lloyd, go back and play in your room. I'll be there in a minute."

"Is mommy ok?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Lloyd. Now go on." Lloyd hesitated, but left, calling for his uncle as he trotted down the stairs. Kratos walked over and sat next to where Anna lay. "Anna?" he said softly. He looked his wife over carefully, hesitant to move or wake her. He noticed she was wearing her full body, long sleeved armor, which she had been wearing constantly for two weeks straight. At first, Kratos had thought nothing of it, but now thought it was odd since it was a very hot day. She was laying on top of the hand that had the exsphere in it. Her cape was also on, the exsphere hand tangled in it. "Anna?" Anna's face twitched and she inhaled deeply, turning over, still fast asleep. As she moved, her exsphere arm was revealed, disentangling from the cape.

"Sweet Martel!" Kratos choked. "Anna Aurion, wake up now!" he bellowed.

Anna jerked up with a start, pulling a dagger from her sleeve as she did so. When she saw Kratos she relaxed. "Kratos?" she asked, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Why-" she saw his wild eyes and pale face and squinted at him. "What's wro-" She froze looking slowly down at her arm before crying out and jumping off the bad, trying to conceal it in her cape, but Kratos had already seen. Anna's arm had become a horrible, green crystallized…thing. He couldn't even say what it was, it was so outrageous.

"Don't look at me!" Anna screeched, fleeing onto the balcony. Kratos considered leaving her be. That thought lasted two seconds before he followed her.

"Is this why you've been wearing the armor?" Kratos demanded. "Is that why you haven't let me touch you at all for two weeks? Is that why-"

"Yes!" Anna shouted. "Yes that's why! It's why I let Lloyd train in weapons, so he won't be helpless when I'm gone! It's why I've been shunning you and Ahmond and Denise! It's why to everything!" She buried her face in her hands. "The Key Crest…caused this. I don't even know what it is."

"It's a fake," Kratos sighed. "It's faulty. Now your body is crystallizing…becoming the Cruxis Crystal they want so desperately from you." His voice had remained calm, but as he spoke his next words, his face had become furious. "I'll kill Yuan, the bastard!" He clenched his fist and then turned Anna to face him. "Why are you hiding this from me?"

"I didn't want to cause us any more pain," Anna shot back. "And you always get so distraught and freaked out that it drives me insane and makes me feel guilty because you're always having to protect me! Me! A warrior who can fight on her own-you shouldn't have to protect me! "

"It's not you fault!" Kratos replied. "I never would suggest that and whoever does is a fool." He gripped her by the arms and forced her to look at her. "And I know you are a warrior, but everyone needs protection sometimes! What do you think I'm supposed to do? I won't let Mithos have you! I will always protect you Anna, whether you ask it of me or not. Haven't you realized that yet? I will always protect you and Lloyd, I swear it! And I will destroy Cruxis if that's what it takes."

Anna turned from her irate husband and stared up at the starry sky. Dark storm clouds hung in the distance, rolling closer to the village. A star raced across the sky.

"Anna?" Kratos said softly. Anna said nothing, but pointed at the falling star. _I wish this suffering was done. _Kratos put his arms around Anna as they followed the star through the sky. Strangely, it seemed to grow in size and brightness as it fell. "Anna…" Kratos said staring at the sky. The star was still falling…but it looked all wrong. Kratos threw his angelic hearing out to the woods. At first he heard nothing but a harsh, sudden wind, racing through the trees…but there! He heard a crunch of metal on wood.

"Kratos!" Anna gripped the balcony rail and tensed. "That's not a star!" A roaring noise was now echoing across the sky. The villagers were coming out of houses to examine. Below, Ahmond, with Hikaru clinging to his back, and Denise exited headquarters, staring up in horror. Lloyd dashed out onto the balcony and flung himself at Anna and Kratos, his little eyes wide with fear. Anna picked him up, trying to figure out what it was.

"It's a mana blot!" Anna jumped up onto the railing. "Everyone inside! NOW!!" she roared. She dove off the balcony. "Lloyd, go with Uncle and Aunt and stay inside! She pushed the three into headquarters as a cold voice rand out across the village.

"WE FINISH THIS NOW ANNA AURION!" Felicity screeched, diving from atop the fortified walls. Anna stared in horror at her sister as the mana bolt crashed just outside the walls. The woods burst into flames. A shout from behind her revealed Kratos fighting off a stream of Desians that were spilling over the walls. _So much for hiding inside._

"Defend the village!" Anna cried, dashing across the square toward her sister. She reached for her swords and cursed as she remembered she had left them inside. "Felicity, stop this madness! This isn't who you are! You don't have to do this." An arrow streaked through the air, grazing Anna's arm and ripping her sleeve more, revealing her crystallized arm.

Felicity laughed coldly. "Ah, dear sister. Tell me…how is that key crest working for you? I did feel so bad that I was late giving you your wedding present!" Anna's eyes widened. Felicity jumped down in front of her sister. "Surely you didn't think Yuan cared enough to help you. Oh true, he was planning on it, the traitor. But I reported him to Kvar…so he's a bit tied up with their overlord at the moment. In the meantime…" She swung her staff at Anna, who just managed to dodge.

"Mommy!" Lloyd shouted, running across the square, dodging Desians. Anna ran to him and scooped him up as Felicity went to aim an attack at the boy. She spun to face her sister, her eyes daring Felicity to harm her nephew.

Felicity looked down at Lloyd, who glared at the woman that was making his mother so angry. "Look at my little nephew! He acts so much like you, I've seen. But he looks like the angel."

"You've been spying and passing information to Kvar!" Anna said furiously. She had to keep Felicity talking. With Lloyd in her arms, she couldn't fight, and to put him down was too dangerous. She could here Kratos fighting behind her, and she prayed he'd hurry.

"Naturally," Felicity said. "I also am the one who followed you throughout all you're moving. How else did he always find you?"

"You!" Ahmond roared, from behind Anna. "You witch!" He broke away from the Desians and charged Felicity. Anna foolishly turned, intending to stop Ahmond. A sharp blow to her head sent her to the ground. Lloyd screamed as he was pinned under his mother. Two Desians rushed over and lifted the unconscious Anna. A third took charge of the shrieking Lloyd and four rushed Ahmond, who swore and bellowed Anna's name.

Kratos turned in time to see Anna fall. His eyes widened in horror and he took off, speeding through the air at Felicity who dashed toward Anna and withdrew a dagger, holding it to Anna's throat.. Kratos stopped dead and dropped to his feet in front of Felicity. "Come another inch…we will kill her!" Felicity snarled.

"I'm no fool!" he replied. "You need her alive for the exsphere!"

"Oh right," Felicity said and in a spurt of speed equal to that of her sister, the knife was against Lloyd throat. "We don't need him though!"

"Daddy!" Lloyd screamed. Kratos's face remained impassive as ever, but his mind was racing in terror. If he blasted Felicity, Anna and Lloyd would die too. _Lloyd!_

Felicity retreated slowly backward, her knife still against the three-year-old's throat. "Daddy, I'm sorry! Mommy told me to stay inside, but I didn't listen!"

"It's ok, Lloyd," Kratos said calmly. "It's not your fault." _I seem to be saying that a lot lately. _He stared at Felicity, feeling his blood starting to boil, even worse than when the Desians had almost raped Anna. "Let. Them. Go."

"Nice try, but if you try your famous Judgment attack, you'll kill your family. Go ahead and try it on the lackey's once we're gone though." She laughed. "The mighty Kratos Aurion can't even protect his family from his own foolish past."

Kratos kept a hold on his indifferent mask just barely. Felicity had attacked from an unexpected angel, striking his only weaknesses: his family and his guilt. It was enough to immobilize him with guilt as he stared at his struggling son and his unconscious wife. "Don't follow," Felicity said, retreating to the gate. "Or we'll kill the boy." The gate swung closed, obscuring his wife and son. Kratos heard Lloyd shriek, "Daddy!" and silence fell but for the clash of weapons in the village behind him.

_Anna…Lloyd…Anna…Lloyd…_ The names branded themselves in his brain, a mantra flashing across every part of his consciousness. He drew his sword, which quivered in his hand as power streamed from Kratos. "People of Jalisa…if you value your lives, retreat. NOW! Or you will surely die!" He could hear protests among the clash of weapons, but he heard Ahmond roar the same order over the din. _I will not use Judgment. I will not call upon the cursed powers that have robbed my Anna of hope and my Lloyd of his mother. I will not call upon that which has forsaken us all. I will fight you as a man Kvar. I will strike you down as human, Mithos. I will save my wife and son. Anna…Lloyd…I will atone for the sins of my past with Cruxis and ensure that you two have a future. I will always protect you._

Kratos felt two people come up to his side, shaking him out of his pensiveness. Ahmond had his bow drawn, aiming for the nearest Desian. Denise had her sword out, ready to fight. The Desians had formed a circle around the three of them, fifty total.

"This looks familiar," Denise remarked. "I think we've done this before."

"Which makes the second time even easier!" Ahmond said. The Desians slowly approached the three, feinting every now and then, taunting their prey.

"I told you to get out of here," Kratos said, in no mood to deal with foolishness. "You've got Hikaru to think of, do not forget."

Denise glared. "Of course we know that. But we've got Anna to think of too. And your one of us. As much as Ahmond hates to admit us."

"We swear loyalty unto each other, so I'm bound by a technicality." Ahmond loosed an arrow and it shot through a sorcerers eye. "Plus…she'll never forgive me for abandoning you."

Kratos raised and eyebrow, "Anna or your wife?"

"Both," Ahmond replied and with that he darted forward with a cry, "Senshi!"

"Let's get them then Kratos! Robins!" Denise was off with a shout of her family name.

_Well... Anna would want me to…_"Jamison and Aurion!" _Lloyd…Anna…hold on just a little longer. I'm coming._


	20. The Last Stand of the Jalisa

This chapter has been ridiculously long in coming because I worked very hard to get it just right. Just one more chapter to go, plus an epilogue and it is done! Thanks for everyone's patience and thanks for sticking with me. On with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things you don't recognize. Unless you don't recognize Kratos. But if you don't then why are you reading this?

REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Anna was fighting. She could hear voices nearby in the dark abyss she struggled to break free of. She knew those voices. She fought her bonds, crying out as pain seared through her, tracing a fiery path up her arm. She struggled to reach for her sword, to open her eyes, but she could not. The voices went on. Voices she knew...but wished she did not.

"She's unconscious. We drugged her as you said we should." Anna knew that voice. A female voice that once was warm and loving, now cold and bitter.

"Excellent. And what of the traitor, Yuan? Did you locate him?" A man whose voice was so black with evil that Anna shuddered in her darkness.

"Yes. As it turns out he was giving us both the wrong information as to avoid detection. He had no interest in assisting Anna and defying the Desians." _Felicity_. Anna gritted her teeth as she tried to crawl toward her sister, to claw her, to rip her, to tear her limb from limb.

"Hmm...that shall continue to be investigated."

"And Jalisa?" _Jalisa? What do the Desians want with Jalisa?_

"It's yours." _FELICITY'S! Never!_

"Thank you, Lord Kvar." _KVAR! _The evil bastard who had stolen everything from Anna. Felicity had been working for him all this time and spying not only on Anna, but on Yuan as well.

"Lord Kvar...about the child..."

"I see no relevance-"

"If you kill him, Anna will wake up and Kratos will descend upon you like a demon from hell. I implore you. Rear the child here as another host body." _Kratos! _Anna could move suddenly, his name sending a fierce rush of energy to her. But still, the darkness did not lift. _Kratos..._

"The boy, Lloyd is he called? He is of no use to me. Why keep him alive."

_LLOYD!_

If anything, any word, any name, had the power to break through whatever held Anna captive, it was the name of her son. She shed her paralysis and blindness as anger and fear raced white-hot through her body.

"NO!" She roared at last opening her eyes unto the faces of her enemies. In one swift movement she had leaped off the table she was laying on and lunged at Kvar, wrapping her hands around his throat. "I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TOUCH MY SON!"

"LORD KVAR!" Guards rushed forward as their over lord sank to his knees, gasping for air as Anna tried her hardest to crush his throat beneath her fingers. A surge of energy suddenly shot through her, catapulting her backwards into the wall with such force that it crumbled. As though she had not hit bricks with tremendous force she leapt to her feet swinging at a Desian and shattering his nose, bone splinters piercing into his brain. Another leaped onto her back. She grabbed him and threw him to the floor, breaking his neck in the process.

Something stabbed her in the side. She turned to swing at her opponent but her body was becoming oddly heavy. She fell to her knees, struggling to remain alert. Kvar and Felicity stood over her, a syringe gripped in Felicity's hand.

"Terrific work, my dear," Kvar said sneering. "You are considerably furthering the crystal's process. But I warn you...another outburst like that and I will have to get nasty. Just think of what we could do to the precious villagers of yours that now reside in these walls. And your son?" He laughed coldly. _No! _Anna cried silently as her vision began to go dark.

"Kvar..." she rasped out."The day...the day you try..."she fell to all fours, panting in a vain effort to stay awake. "The day you try to hurt my son...will be the day you meet your downfall!"

Darkness closed like a glove around her. The last thing she saw before she slipped into oblivion was Felicity, her face alight with a grin of malicious evil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arm up!" Ahmond roared as Asilaj burst into a flurry of activity. "Now!" After Kratos and Denise and Ahmond slaughtered the Desians, Ahmond began to bark out orders as Denise and the other assassins gathered weapons and pulled information from dying men. Weapons were distributed, armor dug out of houses. The assassins prepared for the final battle against the Desians, They had trampled the assassins for the last time. If the rest of the world was going to stand idly by, then the Jalisa had to take matters into their own hands, not just for Anna, but for all the victims of the past and all the victims of the future.

"Ahmond!" Denise ran up to him, Hikaru right behind her. "Sei and his wife were captured and taken to the ranch just as Anna was. The rest of their group was killed."

"I figured as much," Ahmond replied with a scowl. "We need to march.

"Daddy, I wanna go!" Hikaru said stamping her foot.

"It's too dangerous!" Ahmond told his daughter. "You must stay here." Hikaru glared, her four year old temper extremely advanced. "I said no and that is final!" he turned to Denise who knelt next to her daughter and picked her up in a hug. "Kratos!" Ahmond looked around and saw Kratos standing completely stationary by the gate.

_I was a fool,_ Kratos thought furiously. _I was a fool to believe that… I wanted so badly to think that our troubles were finally over, that Anna was going to live-I didn't even check the blasted key crest! And the Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium!? Did I NOT watch Martel suffer from the same affliction, the same resistance to Yuan's touch, the same odd secrecy and the clothes-WHAT THE HELL HAVE I'VE BEEN DOING!_

"Yuan," he said softly. "I know you're there. Show yourself."

"You never told me how you were able to see through my invisibility spell," Yuan said, materializing in front of Kratos. "You must share your secret someday. Oh be quiet," he snapped at Noishe who growled at Yuan, his hackles up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Kratos said calmly. Yuan took an involuntary step backward. Kratos was famous for his calm demeanor and attitude of indifference, but this was beyond that. His calm was like the calm that comes before a tornado...only worse...the four thousand year's worth of anger kind of worse.

"It would seem Felicity has been flitting in and out of both human ranches and my own objectives. My guess us she created a key crest that she knew would malfunction Anna's exsphere." Yuan replied. "She stole my knife and reported to Kvar that I was...acting against Cruxis' best wishes. I've had to play lapdog to Mithos ever since."

"You have been up to something. Felicity worked through you for too long. Speak. "

Yuan sighed. "I knew you would never allow Anna to fall into Kvar's hands. I planned to have exactly that happen. I then would approach you and tell you that I could free her from both captivity and the exspheres...for a price." Kratos clenched a fist. "Unfortunately, Kvar discovered my source and used it. Felicity is little more than a pawn. Kvar fed her lies that I was acting against him and Yggdrasill...or truths." Yuan laughed at the irony. "That foolish girl was all too willing to hand over her sister if it meant getting the three things she wants most."

"Felicity wants the Jalisa." Kratos clenched a fist at the thought of Anna's people falling into the hands of a traitor.

Yuan tilted his head to one side and gave Kratos an exasperated look. "Yes. But that's not all. Felicity wants revenge. She wants the power she feels she deserves."

"The leadership of Jalisa. Her eventual birthright." Kratos glared. "I believe I just said that she wants the Jalisa."

"Yes but not only that. She wants to destroy the opponent who not only took her power away, but robbed her of it at the age of twelve."

"Anna."

"And she wants the blood of the man whose sword cut her down. The cause of her fall from grace."

Kratos stared at Yuan. "She killed him. The boy, Jason, she killed him and that's why she fled."

Yuan nodded. "Yes...she destroyed the person who robbed her of her pride, ego, and dignity. But he was not the man who caused it...he was the instrument, unknowingly wielded by another."

"What are you talking about?" Kratos snapped.

"Who trained that boy, Kratos?" Yuan said softly. "Do you think that, knowing Felicity, she could have been easily beaten by a fresh assassin? Do you think that just because she lost to Anna, she was weak? Do you think that if that boy's name had not been Senshi, he would have died?"

Kratos turned around to see Ahmond and Denise huddled in a corner. Ahmond had Hikaru in his arms as he and his wife explained things to the confused four year old. Denise's voice came swimming back to him from that day at the cliff.

_Ahmond's younger brother, Jason, turned twelve and had to go up against Felicity. He won, of course, being taught by Ahmond. And Felicity, who could never forgive Anna for defeating her years before, killed Jason._

"I am uncommonly slow on the uptake, it would seem," Kratos muttered. "And you have too much of a taste for dramatics."

"Just as well," Yuan replied. "You're far too rational to bear." He looked off at the assassins who were forming their lines, preparing to march out. "I wouldn't have harmed them," he said abruptly.

"What?" Kratos asked, confused.

"I wouldn't have harmed Anna and Lloyd," Yuan said, his voice firm. "The only one I wanted was you. After you released the seal...if it had...well...I would have freed Anna from the exsphere. It would be the least I could do."

"Am I to believe that after all this time, you've gone sentimental?" Kratos asked skeptical.

Yuan glared. "Do not forget, Kratos. I watched Martel die. I watched you get what should be mine. And as jealous as I am...I couldn't take it from someone. Not knowing what Martel would say. That's what this is about, is it not? We both know Martel would hate what Mithos is doing. And we're both trying to stop it." For a moment, he was Yuan again, Kratos's friend and ally. They looked at one another in a brief moment of understanding and peace. But the wind shifted, they were gone, replaced by who they had become with the death of Martel.

"I will never stop hunting you, as long as you are tied to Origin," Yuan warned.

"And I will never release the seal for you." Kratos said indifferently

"So that's how it shall remain," Yuan replied, turning away.

"Because you and I..." Kratos turned to head back to the assassins. "...are enemies."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Anna stood in Jalisa, searching frantically for some sign of life. Ahmond cried out a name and clutched a bloodied Denise in his arms. Denise called Ahmond a jerk, causing him to laugh. Felicity tumbled from a tree and landed in front of Anna, wearing their father's armor._

I know this. I've done this before.

_A voice spoke. Felicity scampered out from Anna's sword as she inquired the name of the newcomer. Just as he started to give his name..._

The scene faded.

_The purple clad stranger was smirking. "Kind of reckless to hide behind a distraction."_

I know his voice.

"_A warrior uses any resource available." Anna replied with a smug smile._

"_Are you implying that you are a warrior?"_

"_I imply nothing. I'm saying flat out, yes I am a warrior."_

"_A warrior would not have let a group of Desians get the better of him."_

"_You're right, unless she made a small miscalculation due to overconfidence."_

"_Overconfidence can be deadly."_

"_As your minimal defeat just displayed, right?"_

_He paused. "Touché. But don't think you've won the war, just the battle."_

"_I look forward to future battles," Anna said with a bow of her head._

The scene changed again.

_She was hanging by a thread...or sword. And it was slipping. One man's face flashed through her mind. The man with the sad eyes. As she dangled above death, she realized what that meant. Her sword slipped and she bellowed his name._

_He was an angel. With blue wings._

Flying.

_The Desian laughed cruelly as he leaned into to kiss her. She begged with every fiber of her being that he would come and save her. And as the blood exploded and the body fell, she knew she was safe._

He came. He always does.

_She held a baby boy in her arms, gently rocking him to sleep. Was it possible to die of happiness? She thought as he snaked an arm around her shoulder, looking at his wife and son with nothing but love in his eyes. "How's Lloyd, my love?"_

Lloyd. My son. Our son.

_Hikaru skipped around chanting, "Birdman! Birdman!" Lloyd was riding oh his shoulders clapping._

You always hated that. Lloyd loved it.

_He was holding back the first time. But not now. Anna put the knife to his throat as metal kissed her neck. He had beaten her, barely. She smiled, knowing that the pain was coming...knowing that he alone could bring out the best in her._

Only you...

_"Mommy!" Lloyd cried, as she got to her feet. The sleeve was ripped showing the horror beneath. She mustn't let Lloyd see. Nor must she tell him either. They had suffered enough._

Will it ever end?

_She stared at the ground, disgusted by what she was becoming. He forced her to look at him. "It's not you fault!" he shouted. "I never would suggest that and whoever does is a fool." I know you are a warrior, but everyone needs protection sometimes! What do you think I'm supposed to do? I won't let Mithos have you! I will always protect you Anna, whether you ask it of me or not. Haven't you realized that yet? I will always protect you and Lloyd, I swear it!" _

I know you will.

_"I love you, Anna Jamison."_

_"I love you, Kratos Aurion."_

"Kratos."

She spoke his name and opened her eyes. It was dark all around her. She slowly sat up, fully aware that she shouldn't be able to move. She breathed easily and could see clearly in the darkness. But she could feel her heart racing too fast for a normal human. She could feel fire, an evil black fire in her veins. She reached for her exsphere hand and found it covered with a scrap of cloth. She tugged on it, wondering who had put it there.

"I'd keep it on if I were you," said a familiar voice from behind her. "Unless you want your son to wake up. The light was too bright and I had to wrap it."

At the mention of Lloyd, she turned around, noticing she wasn't changed. There sat Sei, with a sleeping Lloyd in his lap. "Sei!" she gasped. "I knew they must have captured you!"

"Sadly yes," Sei replied, standing up slowly and handing Lloyd to Anna, who held him close to her heart. "They're dead Anna. Seleana...all of the ones that were with me. They kept me alive for some reason. I can only imagine why."

Remembering what Kvar had said to her Anna sighed. "He kept you in Lloyd to ensure my cooperation." She squinted and noticed that Sei wore tattered prisoners wear, just as she did. His face was a mass of whip welts and bruises. Half healed cuts littered his arms and the back of his shirt was ripped after being hit with the whips so much. A number ran across his shirt collar: S327. Looking down, Anna saw a similar number stitched across the collar and realized with a jolt it was the same garment she had worn before. A012. Lloyd had on his own prisoners outfit, but no number.

"How long has it been?" Anna asked. "How long have Lloyd and I been here."

"Two days," Sei replied. "But what's two days matter? We're going to die in here."

Anna glared. "Don't say that. They will come for us."

"The Jalisa?" Sei asked. "They can't win, Anna. You know they can't. They know they can't." He looked at her. "I failed you, Anna. It was my job to protect you. And I failed. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault!" Anna snapped. "And you didn't fail!" She smiled as Lloyd shifted in her lap. "Besides...Kratos will come. Do you really think he'd abandon me and Lloyd?"

"Kratos!" Sei snapped. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be in this mess. He came to us, a tainted angel of our enemy, and ever since misfortune has befallen us! They killed my wife Anna! They killed her. They're going to kill us. All because of that fool-"

Smack!

Anna backhanded Sei with as much strength as she had. Lloyd, who she had set on the floor sat up, rubbing his eyes. Anna glared at Sei who lay unconscious at her feet. "Never speak ill of my husband again!" she whispered.

"Mommy!" Lloyd cried, running to her. Anna scooped him up in her arms and held him close. "Mommy, they took you away. Sei said that we're captured! Where are we? Where's Daddy? And Aunt Denise and Uncle Ahmond and Hikaru and Noishe and-"

"Shh," Anna whispered, settling back down with Lloyd in her arms. "It's ok, Lloyd. We were taken by some men...but they won't hurt us." Lloyd nodded, believing her. "Daddy's coming. So are Uncle and Aunt."

"And Noishe too?" Lloyd asked, his eyes wide with hope.

Anna smiled. "Noishe too. Now go to sleep." Lloyd's eyes were already closing. "I love you baby..." Anna whispered as she closed her own eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The prisoners at the Asgard Human Ranch were up before dawn, as routine demanded. The Desians were found of whipping people they found sleeping, whether it was time to be up or not. They stood at their doors, waiting to be released for another long day of hard labor.

But something was wrong. The sky began to lighten in the east and not a single Desian had come to bark at the prisoners or to administer their infamous punishments.

"Something's not right," A man whispered into the silence. "Someone should have come by now."

"Mommy?" Lloyd called looking around for his mother, but she was gone. Sei came up behind the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine Lloyd," he said. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not!" Lloyd replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Anna was thrashing against the metal cuffs around her wrists and ankle, trying desperately to get free. Kvar loomed over her, grinning evilly. Felicity lounged against the wall, glaring as she watched the scene before her with cold-hearted indifference.

"Just get on with it already!" she snapped. Kvar glared at her.

"I will not tolerate insolence from an inferior being," Kvar replied coolly. "I will remove it when I see fit. Her pathetic village poses no threat."

"Do as you wish," Felicity said examining her nails. "For so little a threat, you certainly made sure all the Desians in the ranch are preparing for battle rather than torturing the host bodies."

Anna stopped thrashing. If Felicity's words were true, then the Jalisa were coming...to take one last stand. Anna smiled. _I knew my people were strong. I knew they would come. Kratos will always come for me and for Lloyd. This is finally the end. Even if they remove the exsphere now and I die, even if the Jalisa are no more...we have made an example. Others will be less eager to submit, more willing to fight. And Lloyd...Lloyd will live. Kratos will too. They will stop Kvar. They will stop Mithos._

"I pity you," Anna said, meeting Kvar's gaze. "You stand on the brink of destruction, and all you can think about is greed and glory and the praise you want from a master who will dispose of you as soon as your usefulness has ended."

"Silence wretch!" Kvar said, slapping Anna so hard she felt blood explode in her mouth. She spat it onto his sleek fur-lined clothes and smiled. "You're an impudent thing. But rest assured my dear. You will not escape me this time. I've hunted you for too long." He turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Felicity and Anna alone. Anna stared at her sister, who was unable to look Anna in the eye.

"Felicity," she said and was pleased to see her sister was frightened. "Do you really think Jalisa would follow you after all of this? You betrayed us all and fed us to the wolves. Mother and Father would have killed you themselves if they were alive today."

Felicity slammed a fist into the wall. "What do you know about it Anna?" she hissed. "You were always their favorite, their perfect protégée. I was nothing but the 'other daughter!' The one who would be trained as a leader, but never lead! I was always in shadow-your shadow!" She paused breathing heavily. "You were perfect to them. They all worshipped you. The villagers, our family, even the Senshi family. Ahmond was always tagging after you every second of the day. I'm surprised he even noticed Denise! He never noticed-" Felicity clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes bright with unshed tears of pain and rage.

Anna stared at her sister in horror. "You were in love with him!" Anna exclaimed. "You were in love with him, but he didn't return your feelings. And that's why you killed Jason! Revenge. That's why you want to kill Ahmond."

Felicity glared. "That time has long passed. I'm no longer the shadowed girl I once was. I'm no longer weak."

"No," Anna agreed. "You're not who you once were. You are coward. You are evil. And I can't save you anymore."

"I never needed your help, Anna!" Felicity spat. "You always took all the power for yourself!" Felicity smiled evilly. "Now it's my turn." Felicity advanced on Anna and seized the exsphere hand, withdrawing a short knife from her sleeve. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun rose over the horizon casting light upon the previously shadowed world. As it crested the hills of Asgard, the soft glow illuminated the human ranch, guarded heavily by every Desian it possessed. Each and every scoundrel stared at the hill before them.

On top the hill stood a man. His purple armor glinted in the sunlight which reflected off the naked blade in his hand. His spiky hair gleamed crimson against the pale sky as he fixed his eyes on his target. And the Desians felt his cold gaze as if he was burning them with anger and hate.

"Kratos," someone whispered on the wall. "Kratos Aurion."

_So...they know me. But they do not know who I really am. Or who I was. It will be even easier to destroy them, for they do not know who they are dealing with. They dared to touch her. They dared to look upon my son's face. They dared to take them from me. They do not KNOW! I will get my wife and son back. And those fools who had the nerve to profane them will die. Every one of them, from Kvar to Mithos himself. Anna, my love...Lloyd, my son. Don't give up on me._

Kratos looked down to the green and white dog that stood obediently by his side. "You know what to do, do you not Noishe?" Noishe shook his head once and threw it back, his jaws opening in a ferocious howl.

The Desians laughed. A tall one, the sergeant, cried out, "You bring a puppy to howl at us as you try to take us out single handedly. Humans really are foolish creatures."

Kratos smiled coldly just as a voice shouted, "Who said anything about single handed?" Ahmond and Denise crested the hill, their green and silver armor glinting, their black capes swirling behind them in the breeze as the Jalisa assassins rallied behind the three.

The Desian sergeant laughed again. "I think they want to challenge us! How amusing." he hand signaled and the archers along the walls set arrows to bow strings.

"Well..." Ahmond said turning to his people. "You know why we're here. These scum, these vile, vicious, heartless beasts have stolen from us time and time again, nearly erasing us from the world We've got one chance, one last go to make the world see what can be done by those not afraid to fight!" The assassins roared. "And...we are here to save one of own. Our true leader who has given everything she had to give to keep us safe and united. Today we fight for Anna. We fight for ourselves. We fight for the loved ones who perished in our quest to do what's right. We may lose...but they won't forget us." He turned and raised his bow. "Forward!"

With battle cries and screams of rage the Jalisa assassins streamed down the hill. Kratos stayed at the top as Ahmond and Denise turned to him.

"Well," he said, climbing on Noishe's back. "You know what I must do."

Ahmond nodded curtly. "We shall meet you by the cliffs when it is over." He struggled for a moment and finally said, "Try not to die. We need you to keep Anna alive.

"Good luck to you Kratos," Denise said hugging him. "And you Noishe!" She petted the dog that licked her face excitedly.

"And to you," Kratos replied. "Go Noishe."

Noishe took off as the archers on the wall loosed and the gates opened for a stream of swordsmen. The forces collided in a crash of metal as chaos erupted.

Kratos crouched low on Noishe, gripping his sword in one hand as Noishe sped toward battle. _Now...the payment in blood..._ Noishe rode down upon a Desian guard as Kratos swung his blade up and down in a wide arc. The Desian never saw the blade as it crushed his skull. Noishe and Kratos never slowed as Kratos wrenched his blade free and decapitated the next guard, blood splattering to the ground. A knot of soldiers dove to block his path. "Lightning," he cried, pointing his sword at them and blasting them aside. "Demon Fang!" The fierce attack cut down two of them blocking his path. He nearly roared in rage as more hurried forward. They were keeping him from Anna. Fast as lightning, his sword lashed out, striking all five of them in less than two seconds. Blood sprouted from cut throats, burning drops dripping down his exposed skin. Kratos wiped his blade clean on his leg and continued to carve a bloody path through the Desians.

* * *

Again...REVEIW!


	21. OneWinged Angel

It is a sad day for me as this story is now at the end after exactly two years in the making. To everyone who stuck with me, your feedback has meant the world to me and kept me going. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But enough chatter and on with the last official chapter of A Tragic Love.

Disclaimer: After all this time, I still don't own Tales of Symphonia and neither do I own the song lyric by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Breath  
So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.  
This will be all over soon.

Anna bit her lip as her hand exploded in pain. Felicity laughed harshly as the shattered pieces of the fake key crest fell to the floor.

"Think of it sister," Felicity said, her eyes mad with desperation and evil. "You have failed them all. They will die in a vain effort to save you. Denise will die, bleeding and screaming for mercy. Ahmond will crawl, begging to my feet as the broken people rally around a leader who will give them more power than they dreamed."

Anna looked at her sister, pain making her eyes water. "You are human. You are a pawn. They do not share power. And the Jalisa will NEVER be yours."

Felicity laughed coldly. "You think you can stop me? You think your precious husband will avenge you? Kratos Aurion is a traitor and coward, crouching behind those who are weak. Your son is an abomination. Kratos will lie in the dirt, fixed to the ground by the point of my sword. And Lloyd? Think of how Kvar can use a host body with your blood and the blood of Kratos running through his veins. Farewell sister," Felicity laid her hand over the exsphere, a grin of malice lighting up her face.

_It's over. I'm not going to make it out. I will never see Kratos again. I will never see Lloyd, my beautiful baby boy. Kratos...Lloyd...I love you. I'm sorry._

Anna's eyes closed as Felicity closed her fingers around the vile orb of power, bracing herself for the inevitable. Her only regret was that she never got to say goodbye.

An echoing bang resounded around the room followed by a high pitched scream from Felicity. Against her closed lids, Anna saw a blinding flash of light as Felicity screamed again. Sharp bursts of heat radiated from her wrists and ankles and she slipped to the floor, free of her bonds. She scrambled to her feet to look up into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Kratos!" she shrieked and threw herself into his arms. Kratos dropped his sword and clutched her to him fiercely, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I knew you'd come," Ana said, trying not to cry. "I knew you'd come."

"Always love," Kratos replied. "Always." He gripped her face gently in his hands and kissed her. "I thought I'd lost you two."

"Lloyd!" Anna exclaimed. We have to-"

"Shh," Kratos said putting a finger to her lips. "I opened the cells and Noishe went from him. All of the guards rushed to aid those posted outside in the battle against the Jalisa." Kratos tilted his head, listening. "Noishe has Lloyd."

"Good," Anna sighed and stepped back to look at Kratos. His face was streaked with blood that she knew was not his. His auburn hair was tousled and untidy, testimony to a hard fight. His armor was black with soot in some places and his shoulder was bleeding.

"You're hurt!" she cried, gingerly examining his shoulder which had a broken arrow protruding from the slight gap in his armor. The floor beneath them was covered in blood. "Kratos you've lost too much blood."

"Anna, that's not my blood," he said stepping aside. A trail of blood spread across the entire room.

"Where's Felicity?" Anna asked. Kratos pointed. Anna looked at the threshold and gasped. An arm, a severed human arm clad in a black sleeve lay there, it's fingers curled as though gripping something. Anna's stomach lurched. "You killed her."

"Of course not," Kratos replied. "You and Lloyd are my concern, not her. I just made sure someone had an advantage to do the job properly."

"Daddy!" Noishe bounded through the door Lloyd perched on his back. Kratos spun around so fast he blurred and scooped up his son, hugging the small boy tightly. "Daddy! Too tight!" Lloyd squirmed until Kratos sighed and handed him to Anna who smothered him with kisses. "Ew! Stop!"

"We've got to get out of here," Anna said, petting Noishe, who was barking happily. "If only they didn't keep drugging me! I could figure out how to get out! Augh!"

"Ahem," Kratos said with a wry grin. He pointed at himself and said, "Former angel of Cruxis."

"I wish I was an angel," Lloyd said with a grin. Anna looked at Lloyd in shock and shook her head.

"Oh yeah," Anna muttered, "Just what I need. Another winged man with intolerable arrogance." Kratos actually laughed, overjoyed at having his family back. "Let's go."

They started for the door. They had not gone more than five paces when Kratos flung a hand out. "Someone's coming. Get behind me and cover Lloyd's eyes."

"Why?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Hush, Lloyd," Kratos said looking back at his pouting son. "If you want to be strong, you have to be quiet." Lloyd frowned, but nodded and covered his eyes as Anna shielded him from sight. A few moments passed.

There was a scuffling noise and man shouted, "Ack! Get that wretched thing from her!" There were struggling noises and the sound of a little girl grunting and protesting at the Desians commands to be silent.

"Don't tell me," Kratos muttered exasperatedly. Two Desians burst into the room, yelling. "Lord Kvar! We found this-" but they stopped when they saw Kratos, who repressed a sigh. The Desians were holding a struggling Hikaru by her arms. They had her lifted and she was kicking every part of them she could reach. One Desian had a tiny sword in his free hand.

"You're not Lord Kvar!" They dropped Hikaru and reached for weapons. In a swift second Kratos had his sword out and pointed at them. They froze in fear.

"You're in my way," he said coldly. "Move if you want to live." One Desian took off as Hikaru ducked behind Kratos. Anna covered her eyes. The other Desian charged. Kratos swung his sword left and slashed it horizontally, cutting the Desians throat swiftly. He was sprayed with blood as the body crumpled to the floor. Pointing his sword at it, Kratos muttered "Fireball." The body became enshrouded with flame and was nothing but ash in seconds.

"Thanks Uncle Kratos!" Hikaru said brightly, picking up her tiny sword. "Hi, Aunt Anna! Hi Lloyd!" she said waving at him.

"Hi!" Lloyd said, smiling at his cousin.

"Hikaru," Kratos said dangerously. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck into the wagon of medicine," the four-year-old said seriously. "I came to help save Lloyd and Aunt Anna."

"Oh no," Anna muttered. "That was very foolish. It's dangerous here!"

"So we should leave then, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes!" Kratos snapped. "Let's go. And Hikaru, you and Lloyd ride on Noishe. And keep quiet."

"Kay!" she said. Lloyd practically jumped out of Anna's arms and bounced over to Noishe.

"Come on," Kratos said, but Anna hesitated, then stooped and picked up the two Desians swords.

"Unarmed?" she said in response to Kratos eye roll. "Yeah right!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahmond!" Denise shouted through the clang of weapons. The Jalisa were putting up a strong fight, but they were outnumbered. Everyone knew that there was no victory here, but they fought until they couldn't, until an enemy cut their life short.

Ahmond grimaced and yanked the arrow that had caused Denise's shout out of his leg. "I'm ok," he called, ripping off part of his cape and binding the wound. He wiped his brow and looked around the area. Up on a hill, a dark figure in a cape was hobbling away from the ranch into the forest. Ahmond would now that retreating back anywhere.

"Felicity!" Ahmond snarled, as three Desians besieged him. He growled in frustration and hacked through them with his sword. It was time for him to find Felicity and repay her in kind for all that she had done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos ripped his blade from the Desians chest and ducked as one behind chopped at him. They had run into a knot of no less than fifteen reinforcements sent from the Iselia ranch. It seemed strange that they hadn't proceeded to the control room, but they were detained by a group of prisoners, lead by Sei.

"Daddy!" Lloyd screamed as Noishe bounded out of the way of a vicious down cut. Hikaru shrieked and grabbed Lloyd, holding tight to Noishe.

"Noishe!" Anna yelled "Sei! Get the kids and prisoners out of here."

"Right!" he yelled. Noishe bounded down the hall and Sei signaled the prisoners to follow. The Desians started to stop them, but one barked, "It's Kratos and the project we want. Let 'em go!"

Kratos dove for the Desians, his blade singing as it cleaved through the air to find a Desian in his heart. He thrust his palm out to the side, catching another in the nose and driven the broken bones into his skull. His blade free he decapitated two in a hard side cut.

Anna was flipping, punching, kicking and slicing with the best of her. She sweated heavily, her bones aching to the core, but she had to keep going. Pain shot through her exsphere hand as she felt the life leave a Desians body on the point of her sword. Strength that was unnatural and black filled her and she knew she didn't have much time if this fight didn't end soon. The more she killed, the more she had to fight back the exsphere. The more blood that splattered to the floor, the more she had to struggle to hold onto herself.

And at last it was over. She fell panting to her knees, blood staining her body and tattered clothes. She struggled as her mind reeled, demanding more blood.

And Kratos was there, his arms around her as she fought. He spoke, his voice sounding far away. "Anna! Anna what is it? What's happening?"

"It," she rasped. "It's happening. The exsphere's taking over. I can feel it. The crest was broken improperly."

Kratos scooped her up and looked frantically around, holding his wife…his _dying_ wife he tried not to think. But there was no where to go. He needed help now. But how? Who? Where? He could feel Anna's struggle…and it hit him.

_She's…she's…becoming an exbelua. Her mana signature wasn't right and now her body is doing the only thing it knows how to do-rebel. _He nearly laughed at how much that word was a part of her, even now. _If we don't do something, she'll writhe in pain for who knows how long. AND we must get to Lloyd!_

"Kratos," Anna said heavily. "Lloyd…"

"I know love, I know." He bit his lip thinking.

_Remove it._

"What?" Kratos gasped aloud as Anna moaned.

"Kratos!" she snapped. "Lloyd! NOW!"

Kratos shook himself and set off quickly. _Remove it?! That would finish her._

_Ah but think,_ he argued. It dimly struck him that he often had these arguments in his head back when he did evil things or felt guilt and remorse. _She'll suffer this way. If you pull it out, she'll likely die. It's better than becoming the monster._

"No…"he moaned. Anna looked up at him and he tried to smile. "I'm trying to decide on the best way to save you."

"Kratos," Anna said softly. "We've been trying to find a way for three years. There is no way. You know that. Not so long as Yggdrasill and Kvar are watching our every move."

"Don't speak like that," Kratos said fiercely. "You've got Lloyd and the Jalisa-"

"I'm dying Kratos, damn you!" she yelled suddenly. "It's time to accept it. Long since time."

"No!" he roared flying through the ranch and out into the woods trying to ignore the tight feeling in his chest. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Anna. Not his beautiful sweet strong precious Anna.

"Kratos, stop. I need to rest" Kratos skidded to a halt in a clearing ending in a cliff, nearly sending Anna flying from his grasp. He sat down with her in his lap.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, my love." Anna looked at him, knowing full well that he was apologizing for more than just jostling her. She reached up and stroked his cheek softly.

"Call Noishe," Anna said. "I want to see Lloyd before I-"

"No!" Kratos practically howled, like a wounded animal. _This can't happen. I won't allow it. In what world can I possibly exist without her? She is everything to me. Without her, what are Lloyd and I to do? THIS CAN'T BE!_

Anna glared and raised two fingers to her lips, letting out a shrill whistle. "Kratos," she panted. "You said you'd always protect us. Don't you remember?"

"Anna," he begged. "I can't kill you? How do I even begin to contemplate-?"

"Felicity shattered the faulty key crest and if the exsphere is removed to hastily, it will be excruciating," she said. "But you know how to do it so I will not being shrieking in pain." Her lip trembled. "I don't want Lloyd to see me that way." She sighed and fixed him with those famous, piercing brown eyes. "You must, Kratos."

"I-" but he was cut off by Ahmond exploding out of the trees behind him, closely followed by Denise.

"Kratos!" Ahmond bellowed. "Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE?!" He tore at his hair like a mad man. Denise merely glanced frantically around, her face white as she raced off to the left.

"Ahmond!" Kratos gently moved Anna and got to his feet. "Anna's here. Calm-"

"Not Anna!" Ahmond yelled and he brandished a small black cloth under Kratos's nose, which Kratos immediately recognized as Hikaru's cape. "MY DAUGHTER! WHERE IS SHE?!" His eyes rolled madly in his head. "It's Felicity's fault, all of it. The MONSTER! DID YOU THINK I COULD LOVE YOU! COWARD!!! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

Kratos could only stare as Ahmond screamed in desperation for his lost child, a broken man, not knowing his daughter was on her way.

"Ahmond," Anna said firmly. "She's with Lloyd, they're coming here with Noishe!"

"HIKARU!" Ahmond bellowed and tore off in the completely wrong direction, determined to find her all the sooner. Kratos clenched a fist. If Ahmond was here, then the Jalisa had fallen at last. _More blood to the Age of Lifeless Beings. Martel…the Chosens…the Jalisa…all those people in the ranches…Anna…WHERE DOES IT END MITHOS?! WHERE DOES THE BLOOD CEASE TO FLOW?!_

A galloping noise sounded from behind him and he turned to see Noishe entering the clearing, a frighten Lloyd and Hikaru clinging to his back.

"Mommy!" Lloyd ran to his mother, hugging her around the chest. Anna ran her hand through his brown, spiky hair.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered softly. "I'm all right. It's all right. We're safe."

Hikaru jumped off Noishe and ran to Kratos, latching onto his leg. "Uncle Kratos! I'm scared!" She sobbed into his pant leg. "I want my mom and dad! Where are they?"

Kratos swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat as he looked at Lloyd clinging to his dying mother, who struggled to breath under the child's weight on her lungs. Kratos reached out and picked up Lloyd so Anna could breathe.

"No!" Lloyd cried, reaching out to his mother. "I want mommy! Mommy!"

"Lloyd," Kratos said, holding his son close. "Mommy needs to rest. He kissed the boy's forehead. "It'll be all right." He looked around desperately. _Now what do I do? I can't remove the exsphere. Not with Lloyd and Hikaru here._

There was a rustling overhead. Kratos looked up and saw something moving overhead. With a fierce war cry, Felicity, blood gushing from her severed arm, dropped from the trees next to Anna, who tried to pull away. Felicity's fingers curled around the exsphere, a maniacal grin on her face.

"No!" Kratos roared, darting forward, but with Lloyd in his arms and Hikaru clinging to his legs, he was too slow.

Felicity laughed and ripped the exsphere from Anna's hand, blood spraying from the wound, staining Felicity's wicked hand as she laughed insanely while Anna screamed

_No! _Kratos roared, rooted to the spot, paralyzed by fear, shock, loss and an overwhelming sense of failure. _It didn't happen. It can't have happened! Do something you fool! Kill her! Move! Do something!_

Hikaru tore away from Kratos and ran at Felicity, furious at the woman who had caused her Aunt pain. Felicity raised her sword.

_DO SOMETHING!!!_

"FACE ME!" a voice roared, with years of anger dripping in every syllable. Felicity looked… looked toward the only voice that could have ever made her turn around. Felicity's eyes lock with Ahmond's. His eyes were in flames, hate shining in them over his raised bow, the string still vibrating as his arrow pierced Felicity through the heart.

Feeling and desperation rushed back into Kratos as Ahmond scooped up his daughter, Denise suddenly at his side. Immediately, he became aware of Anna screams and looked down. "No!" he moaned as Anna shrieked and writhed in agony. Her eyes flew open and slowly faded into crimson. Her thrashing limbs elongated and bulged, her skin tinged a scaly green. "Ahmond, Denise, RUN! NOW!" He stared in horror as the beast known as an exbelua rose from the ground. Lloyd whimpered for his mother and buried his face in Kratos's shirt as the exbelua raised a deadly claw. Kratos backed away in horror, but the claw swung in. He dodged and raced forward, but some of Anna's reflexes must have carried over in her transformation. Her other claw connected solidly with his back. He flew through the air, Lloyd flying from his grasp and landing at the edge of the cliff.

The monster turned on Kratos, deliver another crushing blow.

CLANG!

Kratos grunted as the flat his sword collided with the claw. Using all of his strength, he pushed the monster away and surged to his feet, staring up at the creature that had been his wife. Lloyd sat behind them, inches from Felicity's body, sobbing as Noishe licked his face. Tears raced down the scaly green face of the exbelua. Somewhere in there was Anna…meaning there was a chance to bring her back.

"Anna!" Kratos yelled, blocking as she charged him again. "Anna, snap out of it! You know me! Kratos, your husband!" He blocked another swipe, cutting her hand open and wincing as green blood coursed down his blade, burning his hand. "You know me. You must! Remember! Remember Lloyd, your son! Your son Anna! Remember the Jalisa! Noishe! Denise! Hikaru! Ahmond!"

The monster halted, staring around. "Kratos…" the disembodied voice echoed with pain. "Lloyd…"

"Yes…" Kratos whispered. "Remember Anna…"

Anna let out a roar and turned, charging toward her son. Noishe leaped at her, but was cuffed aside, hitting a tree and collapsing in a bloodied heap. Anna raised a claw, tears coming thick and fast now, as Lloyd ducked and cried out, "Mommy! Don't!"

"Lloyd!" Kratos raced forward without thinking and lunged in with his sword. An unearthly shriek and a child's cry echoed around the clearing. Blood exploded into the air landing on everyone in drops that burned. The claw crashed into the grounds, rocks flying up. One hit Lloyd, knocking the boy unconscious as Anna slumped to her knees, Kratos pulling his sword from her back. _What have I done?!_

Slowly, the monster shrank, the green blood turning red as Anna turned to face Kratos, her eyes, brown again, full of tears. "Kratos…" she crawled to him blindly and he rushed to her, ripping Felicity's cloak off and pressing it to Anna's wound. Anna coughed and clutched something in her bloody fingers. Around her neck hung the locket Kratos had given to her what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Kratos…" she moaned. "You must finish me!" She ripped the locket from her and slipped it into his free hand. "Take it…so Lloyd will know what I look like…so you two won't forget me."

"Anna!" Kratos cried. "You're back…you're okay. Surely I don't…have to…"

Anna shook her head and shuddered. "I don't have much time, love," she said, tears streaking down her bloodied cheeks. "It's going to take me again…I can feel it." She looked at him and fixed him with a determined glared. "I won't die on my knees. I can't!" She shuddered again.

"You're not going to die!" Kratos said. "I can't-"

"Please Kratos," she begged. "You must kill me. If you don't...I'll hurt Lloyd again." She sighed and stroked his cheek. "You swore to protect us, remember? Protect me from myself, my love."

He couldn't refuse her, even in the end. He nodded, tears burning his eyes.

Anna reached over and seized the cursed exsphere from her sister's dead fingers. "It will be destroyed with me." She smiled. "Don't forget me. Tell Lloyd I will always be watching over him."

She pushed away and got to her feet, straightening against the pain. Kratos picked up his sword, numbness creeping over him at what he was about to do. He faced her…and she was smiling at him…her face just as lovely as it had been when her first lay eyes on her that night he saved her from himself.

"I'm not gonna hold back this time," she said, as though this was just another spar exercise between them.

Kratos smiled for her…one last time. "I know. I won't either."

"It's funny," she said as her eyes began to change. "We met as foes…we part the same."

Kratos shook his head. "Never! You are my life, Anna Jamison Aurion. My life, my world, my soul, my love. Never my enemy."

"Protect Lloyd. Protect Noishe and the Jalisa." Anna cringed in pain. "Don't let Yggdrasill win, my love." In a flash, the exbelua was back charging him…and he ran to meet it, crying out silently, _Forgive me Anna! Forgive me!_

The first hit shuddered through his entire body, burning into his very bones. This had to be done…he had to protect their son. He felt the blood burn on his hands as the guilt he knew so well wrapped around him. He was the fallen angel, forced to slay the woman he loved, the woman who had come to grief because of his tainted soul.

The monster swung, Kratos parrying each and every blow. He winced as his blade snaked in and out like lighting, severing flesh, scraping across bone. The monster, for he could not think of it as his Anna, roared in fury, trying to fight him off, but she could not. _No one ever could, _Kratos thought bitterly. He looked for an opening, the swordsman in his mind controlling him while his heart screamed. There it was. In he lunged, piercing the beast in the chest. There was a roar and a crash as it collapsed, inches from Lloyd.

Kratos lowered his blade, horrified at what he had just done. The monster faded once more into Anna…who was lingering just before death. He collapsed at her side and kissed her wasted lips as her breathing faded. "Forgive me."

"Always…" she muttered. "I love you, Kratos. Forever."

"I love you Anna. For eternity."

Kratos didn't know how long he sat there, waiting for her breath to fade as she lay once more in his lap…but she soldiered on. There was no healing her…and yet she waited to die as Kratos willed Lloyd to regain consciousness.

"Well, well, well!" said a cold voice behind him. Kvar stood there, line after line of Desians troops gathered behind him in the setting sun. "The mighty mercenary kills his lover and his bastard son How tragic." Kratos said nothing…but the smell of blood welled up inside him as his black heart demanded the life of the man who had caused it all. Kvar looked coldly back into Kratos's dead eyes and smiled. "Kill him!"

They charged and Kratos rose, his sword like a song as it whistled through the air so fast, the first fool didn't even know what hit him. "Blame your fate!" Kratos roared as he plunged into the fray. He sliced, hacked, stabbed, kicked, punched, battle his way through wave after wave of lackeys toward Kvar…the heart of everything. And after Kvar fell at Kratos's hands…Mithos would soon follow.

Kvar crept around to where Anna lay dying, looking disdainfully at the pitiful humans. Noishe hobbled over to Anna, growling at Kvar. Lloyd stirred.

"Where is it?" Kvar asked the dying warrior.

Anna smiled. "Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes…you failed your master." Lloyd opened his eyes and saw the cold man grinning evilly as Noishe growled. "Daddy...Mommy…"

Kvar growled, gathering fiery blue mana in his palm. "Then I have no use for you. Any of you!" There was a flash as he released the bolt at Anna.

"Daddy!" Kratos turned as a flash of blue light illuminated the scene. He stared in horror as three silhouettes were launched into the air, stark against the mana's strong glow. Kratos raced toward his son as Lloyd, Anna, and Noishe plummeted. His wings burst from his back. "JUDGEMENT!" Light exploded from the sky, vaporizing everyone and everything around him. He kept moving toward the cliff, preparing to dive after Lloyd. _It worked for Anna…it will work again. _He jumped.

"I think not!" Kvar appeared behind him and struck Kratos with another bolt of mana. Kratos crashed to the ground and skidded just short of the cliff, his vision swimming.

"Lloyd," he murmured as his world went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dirk sighed as a bright flash illuminated the sky ahead. "It's going to rain. Great!" /he trudged forward, determined to get to Asgard before dawn. It was such a long ride back to Iselia and he was wishing he had just shipped the sword to its commissioner, but a good craftsman always delivered his work personally. And he relished in the brief moments he could get out and about.

He twitched his pony's reins and his wagon cleared the trees and passed under a series of cliffs, not to far overhead, even for a dwarf. He looked up at the stars…stars? If he had just seen lightning, there shouldn't be any stars visible, but the sky was perfectly clear. Looking around, he noticed something far more unpleasant: mangled corpses littered the ground. "What the…" He stooped the wagon and clambered down. Approached a body, he saw the glint of armor. They were all dead Desians. Something big must have happened at the ranch. The sooner he got away from here the better. He headed back to his wagon, but stopped, straining his ears. Was that a dog whining? It was and he turned. At the base of the cliff there was a gigantic green and white dog, nudging a fallen body. The dog looked dangerous and Dirk thought about dashing off before it could see him and attack…until the body it was nudging moaned.

Dirk walked over to see the body of a woman, badly wounded and dressed in a prisoners uniform. Clutched in her arms was a small boy, unconscious and with scrapes on his face. The woman struggled to breath and Dirk knew she lingered at death. The child, however, was breathing steadily, only unconscious, not dying. The dog licked the woman and whined.

"Hush," Dirk said. "Miss…can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered open and looked at the dwarf.

"Please," she whispered. "Lloyd. Please."

Dirk understood. Taking off his traveling coat, he picked up the boy, Lloyd, and wrapped him in it. It was the least he could do for this poor soul, to get her son to safety. It was only a matter of time before the monsters came. The woman grabbed his hand and pressed a shining blue orb into his glove, which he recognized as an exsphere…but one unlike he had ever seen before. "The wanted this. Don't let them get it. It will destroy everything. It will destroy Lloyd. Don't let them have him."

The dog whined. "Look after him, Noishe," the woman told the dog. "You're all he's got now." She fixed Dirk with her eyes as the light slowly faded from them. "Thank you, sir."

"What's your name?" Dirk asked. "So he will know."

"Anna," she murmured. Anna looked up into the sky as the world around her went dark. "I love you." And she was gone. Anna Jamison Aurion, leader of the Jalisa Assassins, the last of her people, was dead.

Dirk took the boy and gently laid him in the wagon before going back for Anna's body. He didn't know the woman, but he couldn't leave a brave soul like that to the pickings of all manner of beasts. Noishe helped Dirk get her to the wagon.

"You're a good one, aren't ya?" Dirk said to the animal. "Maybe you and Lloyd could stay with me. What do you think?" Noishe barked and hopped up beside Lloyd, who snuggled up to the dog, even in his state of unconsciousness.

"Martel grant your soul safe passage, Anna." Dirk muttered before driving off into the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos fought the darkness for all he was worth. He had a shrewd idea of what had hit him, but he'd be damned if he'd fail his wife and son. They were falling and he had to save them. NOW! His eyes flew open and he dove off the cliff, barely remembering to pull out his wings.

Monster and demons swarmed below, feeding on the dead Desians. He ripped out his sword to cast a spell, but realized he could hit Lloyd and Anna and Noishe. Instead he flew close, no sign of them appearing anywhere.

"It can't be," he thought as he scanned the trees below. Nothing. "Maybe they didn't fall. Maybe I imagined it." He raced back to the cliff… but there was nothing there but charred grass and trees and the strong scent of blood. The ranch in the distance was surrounded by bodies of the Jalisa. What became of Ahmond and Denise and little Hikaru?

"They're gone…all of them…gone…" And as he tried to fight it, he realized it was futile and images of what he had just done crashed into his mind. _Anna…Lloyd…_

Kratos landed and fell to his knees, his chest tight, his body numb. What he wouldn't give to see them one last time. To hear her musical voice. To see Lloyd's innocent brown eyes. To hear them laugh. To hold them close and take them away from this place. To kiss them, hug them, protect them.

He moaned, gripping his head as he fought back the memories and the agony that burst forth from his decaying heart. "This-" his voice broke in something like a sob. "This isn't-it can't be. It isn't real. I can't believe it! I won't believe it." He cowered in agony, his head touching the bloody forest floor.

_Lloyd tugged on Kratos's sword, his toothless mouth stretched in a grin_

"Lloyd…"

_"Emotions just give more fire and passion to the hate, but the hate will always be there!"_

"Anna…"

_"I don't tell mommy I'm playing with swords?"_

"Why…?"

_A single tear ran down Anna's cheek. "I can't…" she whispered. "I can't…Kratos…" Anna jumped up and backed away as Kratos got to his feet, staring at her as she met his gaze evenly._

"This…"

_Lloyd sat atop his shoulders, tugging on his hair as Kratos laughed._

"…can't be!"

_Anna threw herself at him, hugging him as though she thought he might lose him. "I love you too, Kratos Aurion."_

"I never meant for this to happen!"

_"I knew you were coming daddy!"_

"I never meant to fail you both!"

_Lloyd nodded, nearly asleep. "I wanna be as strong as you Daddy," he said, clutching his teddy bear. "But I wanna be fast like mommy. That way, I can chase you around like she does."_

"How did it go so wrong?!"

_"Please Kratos. You must kill me. If you don't...I'll hurt Lloyd again." She sighed and stroked his cheek. "You swore to protect us, remember. Protect me from myself, my love._

"NO!" Kratos roared, slamming his fists into the cold, unforgiving ground. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" He lurched to his feet and flung his sword away. "NO!" He stumbled back to the cliff and looked down into the dark valley, his vision blurred by unshed tears. "ANNA! LLOYD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He tripped the ground swaying alarmingly...and then he was falling. He plummeted just as they had, not caring to save himself. He just wanted it to end, all of it to be a dream. To die so he wouldn't have to hear the sickening shriek of agony echoing in his mind. To die so he couldn't feel the steel pierce her through. To die so he wouldn't have to look at his son sprawled bleeding on the ground. To die so that he wouldn't have see her fall and hear his son scream.

"Fool!" yelled Yuan, zooming through the air and seizing Kratos by the collar just before he hit the ground. Kratos hung limp as Yuan deposited him back atop the cliff where he fell to his knees, his head down as tears dripped into the dust. Yuan folded his arms and looked at Kratos, hardly believing what he was seeing. Kratos, cold, indifferent, infallible Kratos brought to his knees by a girl and a child.

Kratos paid no attention. He let the tears run, crying for the first time in four thousand years. "Wh-..." he tried to speak, but to speak would give way to endless suffering, to questions that would never be answered. "Why...?" He looked up and around at the clearing, littered with broken bodies. He clenched his fists, sticky with blood, and tried not to think that his hands were stained with the blood of Anna and Lloyd. But it was no use. He could feel it, a pain so black, so crushing, so complete that it would have killed a normal man...but he wasn't dying. His wretched body refused to let him go. "Why can't...I die?" he gasped. "Why can't I die and let them live? Why do I linger on when they should be here? Why won't I die? WHY?!" He looked up to where he knew Derris- Kharlan lurked out of sight. "Can you tell me Mithos? WHY HER? WHY LLOYD? Why couldn't you just let us die, as we should have 4000 years ago? WHY HER? WHY THEM?! WHY?!!!"

_Anna, Anna, my Anna. I failed you. I lost our son. I murdered you. Your village is lost to memory. All because I exist. It's my fault. I helped build this twisted world where you and Lloyd could never have lived freely. And I brought this upon you._

Yuan watched in horror as Kratos cursed Mithos. It was one thing to know that the only weakness Kratos had was Anna and Lloyd. It was an entirely different thing to see him broken, sobbing in a pool of blood that Kratos wished was his own.

Finally Kratos lay still on his back, his eyes staring unseeingly at the night sky. Yuan sighed and walked warily over to him. Kratos didn't move or look at his friend and enemy. He just stared, his eyes and spirit reaching for wherever Anna and Lloyd had gone too.

"It's the price we pay," Yuan said, looking up himself and thinking of Martel. "We should have long since died, to fade into legends because legends force no one to alter their life. We chose immortality and were consumed by it. And for that, we must be alone."

Kratos clenched a fist. "Choice…"he rasped. "Punishment…"

Yuan sighed. "There's only one way Kratos. There is but one way to stop this from happening again. You know it to be true. And think of it: to die and be free of this wretched existence. I envy you." Yuan turned and in a flash was gone.

"To die…" Kratos said. "To die…" He could be with his family again. He could escape this crushing weight. The corners of his vision went dark and Anna's face flashed in the night sky as Lloyd's laughter rang from the stars. Kratos reached for them, trying to touch them one last time. "I will always love you…" he whispered as he sank into shadow. He could almost hear her even now.

_Protect Lloyd. Protect Noishe and the Jalisa. Don't let Yggdrasill win, my love._

"I won't…" Kratos muttered falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

As ever-review. Oh, and don't miss the epilogue! 


	22. Epilogue: Another Day

Pssh! Like I would end it there! However, this is truly the end of it all. Reveiw please and look for the sequel, "I Will Always Protect You" where Lloyd and the gang set out to find what became of the Jalisa...but aren't as free of their greatest foe as they might think!

Farewell to all! Thus Ends A Tragic Love

-Zelda Aurion

* * *

"But you didn't die," Lloyd protested.

"No," Kratos said, looking at his son. "I didn't. I merely blacked out." Kratos sighed. "I searched every inch of that forest for a sign of you. But there was none."

"And so you returned to Cruxis." Lloyd shook his head. "Mom…"

Kratos ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the Tower of Salvation. His tattered heart thumped on relentlessly as he prepared to do what had to be done. He had found his son again and they had fulfilled Anna's dying wish together. The young child from Jalisa had grown into a leader, a hero responsible for reuniting Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, reviving the Great Seed, defeating Mithos Yggdrasill, and accepting people of all races. Kratos was proud of the man Lloyd had become…which made it even harder to say goodbye.

"Mom…"Lloyd said again, looking at the locket in his hand. "There was so much I didn't know about her. About you." He looked Kratos in the eye and Kratos had to fight back a grin. Lloyd looked just like Anna when he did that.

"She would be proud of you Lloyd," Kratos said softly. "I am."

Lloyd clenched the locket in his fist. "Thanks… Are you really going to Derris-Kharlan?"

"If a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will have no place to live. As a surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened." _T is the only way…but why does it have to be so hard? I lost him once, how can I do so again?_

"I see," Lloyd said. Then he flashed that smile…Anna's smile…and Kratos wanted nothing more than to stay with his boy forever…to hear Lloyd call him dad. "I'm going to collect all the Exspheres remaining in this land."

"…And I will discard all of Cruxis' Exspheres into space." Kratos looked at his son and fought the urge to crush him in a hug. It could never be like that again and they both knew it. "I've dragged you into this until the very end."

"It's okay."

"It's time for me to go. Please use that sword to send us to Derris-Kharlan."

"Goodbye…Dad." Lloyd said with another grin.

Kratos's eyes widened as Lloyd raised the Eternal sword. Within moments, he found himself in Welgaia.

"It's over this time," he said aloud. "I'm never going back." He walked to the control room, looking at a screen that showed him Sylvarant. Lloyd stood at the foot of the tower, looking up to where Kratos was as Derris-Kharlan pulled slowly away from the newly reunited world. "Unless you need me, Lloyd…" Lloyd waved, as though he knew Kratos was watching, and walked off into the forest.

Kratos touched the monitor and sighed._ You aren't lost to me._ _I'll see you again one day, Lloyd. Anna and I will be waiting for you. She will always watch over you and protect you…as will I._

"Don't die before I do, Lloyd…my son."


End file.
